


虚凰假凤

by baixiaotuan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiaotuan/pseuds/baixiaotuan
Summary: 为了拯救妹妹不幸嫁给病秧子少爷罗杰斯的悲剧命运，巴基毅然决定代嫁……





	1. Chapter 1

“这样真的没问题么，巴基？”瑞贝卡皱着眉，手上举着把梳子，望着眼前这张浓妆艳抹的脸，忧心忡忡的问。  
“没问题的，放心吧。”坐在梳妆台前的少女，披散着一头长而浓密的棕色卷发，嘴唇上涂着深红色唇膏，眼眸深邃，皮肤雪白，“我敢保证，谁也看不出来我是个男的。”  
“那倒是，”瑞贝卡似乎也被镜子里的那个少女迷惑了，“你看上去真的挺美的……你很适合化妆啊，巴基。”  
镜子里的少女站了起来，个头很高，长卷发，原本就圆而大的双眼上了眼妆后显得更大了，微翘的嘴唇红润饱满，鲜艳欲滴。  
“她”真的很美，如果忽略“她”喉咙上的喉结，以及扁平的胸部外。  
“听着，贝基，这可不是我想要的恭维。”巴基插着腰站在她面前，“你知道的，想要和我约会的女孩儿能从街头排到街尾，我本来就很英俊，如果不在脸上抹这些该死的鬼东西，我会更好看。”  
“是的，你是布鲁克林最英俊的绅士，巴基。”瑞贝卡难过的看着他，“所以，别为了我那么干，好吗？”  
“然后呢？我就眼睁睁的看着我的妹妹被迫嫁给那个病恹恹的小子，几年后变成个寡妇吗？”巴基哼了一声，恶狠狠的说，“我绝不能让你嫁给罗杰斯！”  
“也不能全怪爸爸。”瑞贝卡低下头，小声说，“如果不是罗杰斯老爷出手相助，我们一家可能早就流落街头当乞丐去了。爸爸为了报答他，让我嫁给罗杰斯少爷，也是应该的。”  
巴基叹了口气：“所以，我只是让你逃走，然后我来代替你啊。放心，我不会欺负那个小鬼的，在他病死之前，我都会好好照顾他的。”

巴基和瑞贝卡的父亲开了一家小工厂，由于经营不善，濒临倒闭。巴恩斯先生被怂恿着进了赌场，想要赢一笔钱作为改善经营的资本，结果越输越多，最后负债累累，被逼得几乎要自杀。幸好他在河边徘徊时遇上了罗杰斯老爷，问清楚了他欲寻短见的原因后，罗杰斯老爷慷慨的替他偿还了那笔赌债。  
“我实在不知道怎么感谢您，罗杰斯先生！”巴恩斯先生感动得恨不能做牛做马以报答罗杰斯老爷的恩情，“如果有什么我能为您做的，我一定竭尽全力为您效劳！”  
“别这么说，”罗杰斯老爷拍了拍他的肩膀，沉吟了一下，“如果真说有什么想请你帮忙的话……倒是有件事。我有个孙子，今年十七岁了，因为身体不太好，一直没什么朋友。我见过你的女儿瑞贝卡小姐，我很喜欢她，希望能邀请她来我的庄园住一段时间，和我家史蒂夫做个朋友。当然，如果这期间史蒂夫有幸能得到瑞贝卡小姐的芳心是最好，如果不行，也不强求，希望我这个请求没有太过冒昧，巴恩斯先生。”  
巴恩斯先生愣住了。罗杰斯家的小少爷，他当然知道，整个布鲁克林都知道，是个出了名的病秧子，据说每天都在家吃药，连门都不能出，个头还没个姑娘高，纸糊的一样，风一吹就倒了。  
虽然他身为大银行家罗杰斯老爷唯一的孙子，但他身体实在太差了，见过他的人都说他能不能熬过下个冬天都难说。布鲁克林和罗杰斯家族有来往的生意伙伴，都私下里把罗杰斯少爷当个笑话传，说他头发稀少，瘦弱不堪，咳嗽起来像喉咙里装了个风车似的，活像个小怪物，谁会愿意把女儿的一生葬送到这么个病秧子手里呢？而那些想要趋炎附势，图谋罗杰斯家财产，想把女儿嫁给罗杰斯少爷的，罗杰斯老爷阅人无数，又怎么会看不出来，自然一律严词拒绝。是以罗杰斯少爷长到十七岁了，恐怕连姑娘的手都没摸过。

巴恩斯先生回想起来，罗杰斯老爷在救了他送他回家时，确实在他家见过瑞贝卡，也许那时候就对他的女儿中意了。他实在不知该如何拒绝，毕竟罗杰斯老爷提出的请求不算过分，只是请瑞贝卡去他的庄园做客而已，并没有强行要求让瑞贝卡嫁给罗杰斯少爷。  
可是，瑞贝卡真的去了以后，会不会被罗杰斯家以各种借口留下不放呢？虽然罗杰斯老爷看起来是个好人，但是——在自己孙子的终身大事上，谁能保证他不会自私一回呢？  
巴恩斯先生回家后，和妻子商量了一下，巴恩斯太太也想不出什么拒绝的理由。瑞贝卡坐在餐桌上，得知自己将被邀请去罗杰斯家的庄园，陪伴那个出了名的病秧子少爷一段时间，将来还极有可能被迫嫁给他，不由得悲从中来，连饭都吃不下了。比她年长两岁的哥哥，十八岁的巴基，一反常态的沉默不语。第二天一大早就出门了，不知道跑出去买了些什么东西，晚上睡觉前去了她房间，提出由自己扮成她去罗杰斯家。

一开始瑞贝卡以为巴基在开玩笑，但当巴基从大袋子里倒出那一堆假发、化妆品时，她惊呆了。  
“别忘了，我经常在剧院后台混，那些姑娘们偶尔也给我化个妆，拿我取乐。”巴基掏出一顶假发，他约会过的姑娘太多，剧院后台也是他经常混迹之地，那儿的姑娘都十分热情开放，巴基很喜欢和她们在一块儿玩，对她们的恶作剧也不以为意，“我和你本来就五官很像，再化个妆，绝对能蒙混过去的。”  
瑞贝卡目瞪口呆，看着巴基在脸上涂涂抹抹，飞快的化完了妆，再套上假发，一个高挑纤细的美少女就这么站在她面前了。  
巴基的脸还带着点婴儿肥，圆润可爱，化了妆后，他原本就好看的五官显得更加浓艳，尤其是那双眼睛，明亮又风情，还有那张被女孩子们评价为最适合接吻的嘴唇，就像娇艳的玫瑰花瓣一样，瑞贝卡不由得想，原来我哥哥这么好看，简直能去当电影明星。  
真奇怪，巴基平时看起来那么英俊，一点儿也不娘娘腔，为什么化了个妆后，却毫无违和感，只给人一种异域美人的感觉。  
“可是……”瑞贝卡还想说什么，巴基按住了她的肩，打断了她。  
“我昨晚考虑了一整晚，已经把一切都计划好了。听着，到时候我就说我要送你去罗杰斯家庄园，然后顺便就在那附近找份儿活干。爸妈一定会答应的，因为他们也希望我能就近看着你，保护你。我们中途就换过来，你去丽萨阿姨家呆一段时间，她那么喜欢你，一定愿意多留你住一段时间。之后我会再想办法替你找个住处的，我朋友可多呢，放心吧。”巴基信心十足，“至于罗杰斯家，我会搞得定的。那个罗杰斯少爷病歪歪的，肯定没见过什么世面，要糊弄他还不容易吗？”  
瑞贝卡总觉得巴基想得过于简单和乐观了，但巴基一旦决定了的事情，是不容转圜的。她仔细想了一遍巴基的计划，似乎也并无不妥之处，于是便安慰自己，也许巴基这个提议真的不错。  
说到底，她也不过是个才十六岁的少女，习惯了听从父母和兄长的安排。  
何况巴基一直都那么厉害，她想，他总能轻而易举的解决各种难题，这次一定也没问题的。

罗杰斯家族的庄园位于城郊，占地极广，管家鲍勃先生早就做好了迎接贵客的准备。因为罗杰斯老爷吩咐过他，这两天有位小姐将前来做客。  
鲍勃又开心又欣慰，罗杰斯少爷自童年起就一直住在庄园，连朋友都极少，更别说能有大户人家的小姐过来和他作伴了。看老爷的意思，这位巴恩斯小姐很有可能将来就是罗杰斯家的女主人，老爷看中的小姐一定是各方面都出类拔萃的，鲍勃期待极了。  
傍晚的时候，他终于见到了巴恩斯小姐。  
巴恩斯小姐自己驾着马车过来的。  
“车夫半路身体不舒服，我让他先回去了，马车就暂时寄放在庄园里。”巴恩斯小姐对着目瞪口呆的鲍勃说，她的声音意外的有些低沉，但很好听，十分甜美，就像她的人一样，“抱歉我晚到了一天，因为路不熟。”  
她笑起来也很甜美，眼睛亮晶晶的，鲍勃立刻对她心生好感。  
除了个子太高了一点之外，她和少爷真的很配。鲍勃欣慰的想。  
少爷一定会喜欢她的。

巴基在鲍勃管家的带领下上了楼梯，进了为他准备的房间，放好行李后，他轻轻舒了口气。  
瑞贝卡已经安顿好了，管家似乎也并未对他的身份起疑，一切看起来都顺利极了。他对着镜子又理了理头发，抿着嘴唇笑了笑。  
好极了，镜子里那个女孩儿很棒！  
将系在脖子上的蕾丝花边又紧了紧，巴基重新涂了一下口红后，匆匆跑出了门。在楼梯口，他看到了餐桌旁的罗杰斯少爷。  
那是个比他想象中更加瘦弱的少年，他甚至没有就坐，而是站在餐桌旁等他下楼。  
巴基控制着自己的脚步，尽量优雅的走下楼梯，罗杰斯少爷睁大了双眼看着他，眼神里有掩饰不住的好奇和惊喜。  
很好，他在心里说，看来罗杰斯少爷对自己还算满意。  
而且罗杰斯少爷虽然瘦弱，但却并不像传说中的那样头发稀疏，像个小怪物——他有一头漂亮的金发，五官也非常端正，如果他能更加健康一点，脸上能稍微有点血色的话，大概还能称得上俊美。  
巴基终于走到了他面前，冲着他微微一笑：“你好，罗杰斯少爷。”  
罗杰斯少爷脸红了。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
巴基就这样在罗杰斯家庄园住了下来。  
他带来的衣物不多，除了身上那套像样点的是他特意向剧院的姑娘们买的演出服之外，其余的都是瑞贝卡连夜将自己的衣裙改大加长，给他又勉强凑了几身，比起罗杰斯少爷每天都穿着规规矩矩的丝绸衬衫，还扎了领结，巴基可说是实在太随意了。  
可罗杰斯少爷觉得，就算巴恩斯小姐披个麻布袋在身上，那也是好看的。  
“史蒂夫，”巴恩斯小姐欢快的向他招手，“快过来！”  
他乐颠颠的过去了。

史蒂夫.罗杰斯，活了十七年，第一次从心底觉得自己从没有这么快乐过。  
他从小因为身体不好，唯一的兴趣和消遣就是读书和画画。他读了很多书，一直很向往书里所描绘的世界，希望自己能像那些英雄人物一样，改变自己的命运。  
他也希望能像那些书里所写的，遇到一个可爱的，让他心动的少女。  
可惜他身体太差了，根本就没有哪个女孩子愿意多看他一眼。他也曾去参加过舞会，头发梳得整齐服帖，穿着得体合身的燕尾服，然而还是没有哪家的小姐愿意多施舍给他一个眼神。她们嫌弃他个子太矮了，身材太瘦弱了，说话太笨拙了，总之，他哪里都不好。甚至，在他被别的富家子弟欺负时，她们还站在一旁捂着嘴看笑话。  
久而久之，他也不愿意再去参加这些舞会了，他所有的时间全都耗费在庄园里，要么就在房间里静静的看书，要么就搬着画架走到葡萄架下画画。  
可是巴恩斯小姐来了后，将他平静固有的生活全打破了。  
说真的，一开始他对于爷爷口中的“巴恩斯小姐”毫无感觉，甚至有些心生反感——难道他真的那么差劲，连中意的女孩子也遇不上，只能靠爷爷帮他安排吗？如果这个巴恩斯小姐看不上他，是不是爷爷还要费心再帮他安排下一个？  
可他也知道爷爷是出于一片好心，于是只好摆出礼貌的态度，心想将这个巴恩斯小姐应付走就完了。  
反正她一见到我，肯定就不会喜欢我。史蒂夫无所谓的想。

那天晚上，他站在餐桌旁，有些无聊的等着巴恩斯小姐下楼。当脚步声响起时，他抬起头，看到一个明艳的少女出现在楼梯口。  
那一刻，他差点忘了呼吸。  
巴恩斯小姐和他想象中完全不同，她有一双灰绿色的大眼睛，明媚而多情。她的嘴唇那么娇艳，就像庄园里清晨绽放的红玫瑰。她的脚步那么轻盈，就像林间奔跑的小鹿。  
史蒂夫楞楞的看着她走向自己，直到她开口向自己问好：“你好，罗杰斯少爷。”  
她的声音有些低沉嘶哑，不太像个少女，但意外的和她的外表十分契合，有种慵懒的风情感。  
史蒂夫感觉到自己的脸红了。  
“你好，巴恩斯小姐。”他结结巴巴的说，“叫我史蒂夫就好。”  
巴恩斯小姐看着他，笑了：“那么，你也可以叫我巴基。”  
巴基？鹿仔？史蒂夫心想，这不是男孩子的名字吗？但巴恩斯小姐身上有种奇怪的，男孩子才有的英气，这种英气和她本身所带的风情贴合在一起，构成了十足的魅力。  
可怜的史蒂夫，之前连女孩子这种生物接触的都少，他完完全全被巴恩斯小姐弄得头晕目眩了。  
他觉得自己似乎看到了巴恩斯小姐眼中一闪而逝的邪恶笑意，他想，一定是我看错了。

巴基原本以为自己在罗杰斯家庄园的生活会十分枯燥乏味，然而事实却比他想象中要好多了。  
史蒂夫，是的，他现在可以随心所欲的管罗杰斯少爷叫史蒂夫了。那是个多么可爱的小少爷啊，动不动就脸红，说话时甚至不敢和他对视，也从不敢主动来找他，但他会悄悄的把早晨新摘的鲜花扎成漂亮的一束，放在他房门前。  
说真的，如果瑞贝卡嫁给他，巴基觉得也不错。  
因为史蒂夫真的……很好。  
除了他身体太差了，急需锻炼加强体魄之外。巴基觉得哪怕是为了妹妹将来的幸福，这件事也一定要提上日程。

在他入住庄园一个星期后，他已经成功俘获了上至鲍勃管家，下至庄园里厨娘小女儿的欢心，仆人们都喜欢他，因为巴恩斯小姐亲切随和又不多事，从来不对他们指手画脚。厨娘最喜欢他，因为巴恩斯小姐喜欢她烹制的食物，每次都能全部吃完，还赞不绝口，而不像一些装模作样的小姐一样，吃两口就拿扇子掩着嘴说饱了，浪费她精心准备的美食。  
鲍勃管家觉得巴恩斯小姐十分完美，只除了一点，她总爱带着少爷去玩那些危险的游戏。  
就像这天，当鲍勃管家看到巴恩斯小姐居然带着史蒂夫少爷在骑马时，他的心脏病都险些发作了。  
“没事的，有我保护史蒂夫呢！”巴恩斯小姐大声说，她坐在史蒂夫少爷身后，执着缰绳，史蒂夫满脸通红的被她圈在怀内。  
“我可以自己骑，巴基。”史蒂夫小声说。  
“不行。”巴基转过头来，“不要以为这匹马看上去很温驯，就掉以轻心。我骑马的经验很丰富，我来带着你。”  
“为什么你这么会骑马？”史蒂夫不禁发出疑问，“我见过的小姐们，没有一个敢骑马的。”  
“因为我和她们不一样，我是巴基.巴恩斯啊。”巴基大笑起来，眼睛明亮又张扬，史蒂夫完全被迷住了。  
这样的巴基真的太与众不同了。  
史蒂夫以前从没进行过剧烈运动，他有哮喘，很容易引发气管痉挛。但他不愿扫了巴基的兴，因此强撑着和他一起骑马，结果就是当天晚上他就发烧了，引发了哮喘。

巴基坐在他床前，看起来愧疚极了。  
“对不起史蒂夫，”他一边替他换去额头上的湿毛巾，一边低声说，“我不该不顾你的身体，带你去骑马。都怪我，害你生病了。”  
“没关系的，巴基。”史蒂夫大着胆子抓住了他的手，“我喜欢骑马，我从来都没有骑过……谢谢你教我骑马，等我好了，我们再去骑。”  
巴基若有所思的看着他，最后温柔的对他笑了：“别说傻话，史蒂夫。除非你身体彻底好起来，否则我不会再带你去骑马。”  
“巴基……”史蒂夫急了，巴基是不是以后都不会再带他一起玩了？他也想带着巴基去玩，可他什么也不会，只会看书，画画。  
“别急，”巴基眼睛里仍留着笑意，“我们不去骑马，也可以干点别的。我听鲍勃先生说，你很喜欢画画，介意我看你画画吗，史蒂夫？”  
“当，当然不介意。”史蒂夫的脸红了，“只要你不嫌弃看我画画枯燥乏味就好。”  
“怎么会呢？”巴基轻声笑着，修长的手指从史蒂夫的掌心挣脱出来，在他脸颊上似有若无的抚过，“我最崇拜艺术家了。”  
史蒂夫的脸更红了。

史蒂夫感冒引发哮喘，断断续续病了大半个月才好。这期间，巴基每天都去他房间照顾他，两人之间也更加亲密了。  
仆人们都乐于见到巴恩斯小姐和史蒂夫少爷感情越来越好，鲍勃管家更是激动的向罗杰斯老爷写信汇报，表示巴恩斯小姐实在是太好了，太适合少爷了。  
巴基也以瑞贝卡的口吻给家里写了信，表示自己在罗杰斯家庄园住的很开心，叫他们不必担心。  
把信寄走的时候，巴基发了会儿呆。他原本的计划不是这样的，他扮成瑞贝卡，是想要在住进庄园的这段时间里，拼命引起罗杰斯少爷的反感，最好罗杰斯少爷主动向罗杰斯老爷提出不喜欢他，让他趁早滚蛋，这样瑞贝卡就不必嫁过来了。  
他一开始明明是这么想的啊，他甚至都准备好了那些故意惹罗杰斯少爷生气的小手段。可为什么……在他见到史蒂夫后，一切就乱套了呢？  
他觉得史蒂夫很可爱。  
第一眼就觉得他可爱，在之后的相处中，觉得他越来越可爱，简直忍不住的想要逗他，看他脸红。  
他甚至在不自觉的向史蒂夫调情！  
我不能再这么下去了！巴基在心底对自己说，很明显，现在史蒂夫也对他有好感，以后这场乌龙怎么收场？  
他毕竟不是瑞贝卡，甚至不是个姑娘。  
史蒂夫要是发现他是个男人，一直在骗他，该有多伤心，多愤怒？  
我……再多留一段日子。巴基下定决心，再陪陪史蒂夫，等他身体变好一点，我就走。  
因为史蒂夫……实在太寂寞了，他不忍心就这么离开。


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫的病好了后，巴基就开始要求他每天去散步。  
“你的体质太弱了，史蒂夫。”巴基对他说，“又不能从事剧烈运动，所以，从今天起要每天坚持散步。”  
史蒂夫有些难过的垂下头：“我的家庭医生也告诫我要增强体质，可是我一个人散步真的很没意思，所以都宁可呆在房间里看书。”  
“我陪你啊，”巴基笑着说，“我可以每天陪你散步，也可以陪你看书、画画，你就不会觉得没意思了。”  
“你不会觉得无聊吗，巴基？”史蒂夫仰头看着他，认真的问。他觉得巴基生机勃勃，充满了活力，却被迫和他一同住在这庄园里，连骑马这样的兴趣也因为他而不得不终止——他真的不会觉得很无趣吗？  
如果自己的身体能好一点就好了。史蒂夫沮丧的想，那样他就能陪着巴基在庄园里骑马，陪他去城里游玩，巴基住进庄园近一个月了，他连份像样的礼物也没有送过——女孩子谁不喜欢新衣服，新首饰呢？他也想买来送给巴基。  
巴基浑然不知他这点小心思，只是大大咧咧的一笑：“怎么会无聊？和你在一起从来都不会无聊，史蒂夫。”  
他是真心这么想的，史蒂夫博览群书，学识渊博，懂的东西那么多，虽然他们在一起时，史蒂夫总喜欢聊的那些诗歌哲学他未必很懂，但他却很有兴趣去听。他觉得史蒂夫小小的身躯里，栖息着一个巨大的灵魂，闪烁着智慧的光芒，令他无法不去仰视。  
倾慕。  
这个词浮现在他心头。  
是的，史蒂夫和他约会过的那些姑娘都不一样。巴基喜欢她们，却从未倾慕过她们。但是他知道，他倾慕于史蒂夫，这种夹杂着怜爱的倾慕，既矛盾，又热烈，占据着巴基的心房。  
他只能努力的控制自己，不要越界。  
你不是瑞贝卡，你也不是真正的姑娘。他对自己说，不要伤害史蒂夫。在适当的时候，你就必须离开。  
哪怕你觉得自己其实爱上了他。

吃完晚饭后，巴基陪着史蒂夫在庄园里散步，巴基说了很多自己小时候的趣事，史蒂夫十分惊讶，忍不住问道：“你八岁那年从屋顶上跳下来？差点摔断腿？你不怕吗？”  
巴基得意的说：“不怕，我和一起玩的伙伴们打赌，谁敢从屋顶跳下来，谁就是街上的老大！”  
“你真是不可思议，”史蒂夫喃喃的说，“我从没见过女孩子敢从屋顶往下跳的，而且还想当老大。”  
巴基顿时惊出一身冷汗，糟糕！他心里想，我差点忘了自己现在是瑞贝卡！  
“我，我……”他正准备编点什么说词掩盖过去，谁知史蒂夫一把抓住了他的手，双眼亮晶晶的看着他：“你是我见过的，最勇敢的女孩儿，巴基！”  
巴基一下子愣住了，头一次，他在史蒂夫面前红了脸。  
“也不是啦……”他转开脸，有些不自在的说，“我性格其实很粗野……”  
“不，你只是率真。”  
“我还喜欢打架！”  
“哇，你可真了不起！”  
“我有时候还会骂脏话！”  
“呃……”这下史蒂夫终于不再夸他了，有些犹豫的开口，“说脏话还是不太好，巴基……”  
巴基噗嗤一声笑出来：“我还以为你会接着夸我呢，听着，我也有很多缺点，别总奉承我，会让我飘飘然的。”  
“我没有奉承你。”史蒂夫认真的看着他，“你在我心里就是最好的，巴基。”  
巴基再次脸红了，他躲避着史蒂夫的目光，结结巴巴的说：“你，你也很好，史蒂夫。”  
救命啊！他想，史蒂夫这个小呆子，用这么认真的语气说着这种近似于表白的话——他知道自己这是在表白吗？  
好吧，他应该不知道。  
因为史蒂夫说完后，就很自然的转过身，继续往前走了。  
巴基瞪着他的背影，也说不清楚自己心里是失落还是庆幸，最后他嘟哝了一句“小傻瓜”，追了上去。

巴基入住庄园的第二个月，瑞贝卡悄悄给他寄了封信过来。信中她焦急的询问了巴基的近况，对他十分担忧，并问他打算什么时候回家。  
巴基知道丽萨阿姨将瑞贝卡照顾得十分妥当，并且瑞贝卡能干又勤快，帮丽萨阿姨分担了许多家务，因此丽萨阿姨很欢迎瑞贝卡久住。然而即便如此，让瑞贝卡一直寄居在别人家始终不太好。巴基想了想，给瑞贝卡回信，告诉她罗杰斯少爷十分友善，自己目前找不到合适的离开理由，让她再等等，他会尽快脱身带她一起回家。  
把信寄走后，巴基默默地将瑞贝卡寄给他的这封信烧掉了，万一被人看到，那可是罪证。  
他躺在床上，一条腿翘在另一条腿上，陷入沉思。  
如果……当初是瑞贝卡过来罗杰斯家庄园，会怎样呢？史蒂夫会不会喜欢上瑞贝卡？瑞贝卡又会不会喜欢上史蒂夫？如果不是他把史蒂夫想得太差，他也不会决定要代替瑞贝卡来跳这个火坑，谁知道史蒂夫根本不是火坑，而是个甜蜜的糖罐儿呢？  
他现在已经陷在这糖罐里了，几乎有些不想爬出来。  
一瞬间，他心里有些惶恐——我是不是，无意中阻止了瑞贝卡和史蒂夫之间的可能呢？史蒂夫这么好，瑞贝卡一定也会喜欢他的。我是不是破坏了一段原本可以很美满的姻缘？  
不会的，他很快自我安慰道，史蒂夫既然能对他有好感，肯定也会喜欢瑞贝卡的，他们兄妹那么相像。只要他再努力一把，等他回家了后，史蒂夫大概很快就会向瑞贝卡求婚了。  
那时候，就算史蒂夫发现自己被骗了，应该也没有关系了吧？只是个无伤大雅的玩笑而已嘛。  
我可是一手促成你幸福的那个人啊，别再怪我了吧？到时候，在瑞贝卡和史蒂夫的婚礼上，自己大概会端着酒杯，醉醺醺的这么说吧？

沉浸在思绪里的巴基并没有留意到虚掩着的房门轻声被敲了两下，随后被推开了一条缝，一颗金色的脑袋探了进来，很快就像触电般又缩了回去。  
“抱歉……”史蒂夫窘迫的声音响起，“巴恩斯小姐，我很抱歉。”  
咦，什么？巴基一下子惊醒过来，怔了怔，才发觉自己正穿着裙子，高高翘着两条腿躺在床上。  
无疑，史蒂夫一定是撞见了这幕，才羞得不敢进来吧。  
妈呀，幸好我穿了长腿袜！巴基庆幸不已，忙坐起身来，理了理头发和衣服，这才开口说：“进来吧，没关系。”  
史蒂夫红着脸进来了，他有些拘束的坐在巴基对面，吭吭哧哧了半天，才说：“我，我有个冒昧的请求，希望巴恩斯小姐能够答应。”  
“什么？”巴基有些好笑，就这个小呆子，还能提出什么冒昧的请求？  
“我想给你画一幅画像。”史蒂夫小声说，“可以吗？”  
巴基看着他红红的脸，心头一热，差点就要脱口而出，不穿衣服的那种吗？但哪怕再没神经，他也知道绝不能和史蒂夫开这种下流的玩笑。  
“当然可以。”他调皮的一笑，“这是我的荣幸。”

吃过午饭后，巴基就应约去了史蒂夫房间。他还特意打扮了一下，穿上了剧院姑娘们帮他挑的那条长裙。  
史蒂夫坐在画架后，让他坐在沙发上，巴基摆了个姿势，史蒂夫看着他笑了。  
“不用那么紧张的，巴基。”他轻柔的说，“随意一点就好，不然你会很累。”  
好吧，巴基心想，于是他随意的伸展着自己的身体，斜靠在沙发垫上，一只手支着下巴，嘴角微微翘起，看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫似乎又脸红了。  
时间在史蒂夫手中的画笔落在画布上的刷刷声中过去，巴基渐渐的迷糊起来，长时间保持一个姿势，真的很困啊……  
他不知道自己是不是不小心睡过去了，朦朦胧胧中，似乎有什么物体在靠近。巴基一下子睁开眼，恰好看到史蒂夫那张近在咫尺的脸。  
那张脸上一瞬间露出了惊慌失措的表情，刹那间涨得通红，史蒂夫就像个做错了事不幸被抓包的孩子一样，慌忙想要缩回去。  
“我，我……”他胡乱编造着借口，“我怕你着凉，想给你盖点儿东西……”  
小骗子。巴基眯着眼想，手里什么也没拿，还说想给我盖点东西？  
但他只是弯起唇角，露出个甜蜜的笑容，伸出手，扯住史蒂夫的衣领，将他缓缓拉扯下来。  
“骗人。”娇艳的红唇在史蒂夫耳边吐出甜腻的声音，“你只是，想要偷亲我吧？”  
史蒂夫的脸红得不能再红了。  
巴基看着这样的史蒂夫，忍了又忍，最终还是没有忍住，凑上去，在他嘴唇上亲了一下。  
史蒂夫满脸通红的捂住嘴，不知所措的看着他。  
巴基的脸也红了，说真的，这个吻在他所有过的吻里，算是最纯洁的一个了，可他却心跳如擂鼓，好像刚刚跑完几千米一样。  
他把史蒂夫轻轻推开，小声说：“继续画画吧。”  
那天下午，两个人都没有再说话。巴基坐在沙发上，静静地望着画架后的史蒂夫，阳光从窗户里撒进来，空气中流淌着淡淡的花香——这静谧而美好的一幕，多年后，仍深深烙印在巴基的记忆深处，伴随他走过很长一段人生。


	4. Chapter 4

自从那个吻之后，巴基明显的察觉到，他和史蒂夫之间的关系似乎发生了微妙的变化。  
如果说史蒂夫以前在他面前总是束手束脚，连碰触他一下都不太敢的话，那么自从那一天之后，史蒂夫的胆子好像忽然变大了，整个人也像开窍了一般，他不再躲避巴基的视线，反而经常用热烈的眼神注视着他，他甚至敢于当着仆人们的面去拉巴基的手了。  
明明主动挑起那个吻的是巴基，结果反而先退却的也是他。他害怕史蒂夫那热情的，仿佛要将他燃烧一般的眼神，他只好假装视而不见，对史蒂夫伸过来想要拉他的手，也有意无意的避开。  
他不知道的是，他的那个吻，打破了史蒂夫多年以来压在心头沉重的自卑感，他是第一个主动向他示好的“女孩儿”。  
更何况，他在史蒂夫心目中那么完美。

史蒂夫曾经以为，像巴基这样光彩夺目的女孩儿，大概是不会多看他一眼的。虽然入住庄园以来，巴基一直都对他表现得十分友善，也非常亲密。但他却不敢想太多，怕自己自作多情，总是告诫自己，巴基只是天性单纯善良，所以才愿意和他这样一无是处的人交往。  
直到那天的那个吻。  
他清清楚楚的记得，是巴基主动拉住了他的衣领，主动吻了他。  
虽然那个吻如蜻蜓点水般一触即离，但不啻于在史蒂夫心里燃起了熊熊烈火，他整个脑子都沸腾了。  
原来巴基……也是喜欢他的吗？  
身为男子汉，连女孩子都主动吻他了，他再畏畏缩缩可就愧对罗杰斯这个姓了！史蒂夫一旦下定决心，勇气立刻成倍增长，他开始用炽热的眼神追随着巴基的一举一动，他想要牵巴基的手，更想要再品尝一次那个吻。  
可奇怪的是，巴基那天吻他的时候明明那么大胆，为什么第二天起就变得对他躲躲闪闪起来了呢？她不和他的双眼对视，也假装看不到他试探着想要牵住她的手。  
她甚至婉拒了自己邀请她来房间，继续为她画肖像的请求，理由是她头疼。  
这太可笑了，她一整天都无所事事，在庄园里闲逛，怎么会突然头疼？

史蒂夫生平第一次对女孩儿试图展开追求，结果就惨遭滑铁卢，他沮丧极了，蔫蔫的，庄园里几乎所有人都看出来了。  
少爷想要追求巴恩斯小姐，他们都以为巴恩斯小姐一定会接受的，可为什么她忽然变得冷淡起来了？  
鲍勃管家看在眼里，急在心里，当巴基用过晚餐后独自在庄园里散步时，他终于找机会走到了他身边。  
“巴恩斯小姐，”他开口唤道，“恕我冒昧，能和您聊两句吗？”  
巴基有些疑惑，但还是礼貌的点头同意了：“当然，鲍勃先生。”  
他们在葡萄架下找了个地方坐下，鲍勃管家清了清嗓子，这才开口了：“巴恩斯小姐，也许我这么问有些唐突，您对史蒂夫少爷有何看法？”  
“呃？”巴基一愣，“史蒂夫……他很好啊，是我见过的最博学，最优秀的绅士……”  
“既然如此，那您为何要拒绝他呢，巴恩斯小姐？”鲍勃管家单刀直入，“相信您也感觉到了，少爷非常喜欢您，我从小看着少爷长大，第一次见他这么开心。我第一眼见到巴恩斯小姐您，就对您很有好感，您不是那些肤浅的，以貌取人的贵族小姐，只有您才会真正发现少爷的美好和可贵，我认为您对少爷也是好感的，我这么说没有冒犯到您吧？”  
巴基低下了头，他的心里很乱，他既后悔自己一时冲动吻了史蒂夫，又对史蒂夫对他展现出来的爱意无法抗拒——理智和情感在他的心内激烈的交战，让他矛盾，痛苦，又彷徨。  
看到史蒂夫因为被他拒绝而灰心丧气，巴基心里也不好受，可他该怎么办呢？他不是瑞贝卡，而且是个男的啊！  
“我……”巴基的声音闷闷的，“鲍勃先生，你没说错，我确实对史蒂夫很有好感，他那么聪明，友善，品格高尚，是我见过的所有绅士当中最优秀的一个。可是我……”  
“可是什么，巴基？”  
一个突兀的声音突然响起，鲍勃和巴基都吓了一跳，转头一看，史蒂夫不知何时起站在了他们身后。

“史蒂夫少爷，这可不是一位绅士该干的事，偷听一位小姐和年长者的谈话。”鲍勃管家板起脸，“不过，我想您应该只是正好路过，不小心听到的吧？”  
“是的，鲍勃先生。”史蒂夫从善如流，“我只是恰好散步经过这里罢了。”  
“既然如此，我想您应该很愿意代替我陪巴恩斯小姐聊聊天，我想起还有一些事需要去交代仆人们。”鲍勃管家站起身，彬彬有礼的向巴基弯了下腰，“抱歉我先失陪了，巴恩斯小姐。”  
巴基半张着嘴，还未反应过来，鲍勃管家已经和史蒂夫互相交换了个眼神后，离开了。  
史蒂夫在巴基身边坐下了，巴基不知为何紧张起来，连看也不敢看他一眼。  
“巴基。”史蒂夫的声音响起，巴基的身子微微颤了一下。  
“你是不是……讨厌我？”  
听到史蒂夫这么问，巴基大吃一惊，连忙转过头来：“怎么会呢？我不可能讨厌你啊，史蒂夫！”  
“那你为什么突然变得对我这么冷淡？”史蒂夫的声音里带着伤心和难过，“我知道，我是个古板而无趣的人，从没有哪家小姐喜欢过我，我也不知道该怎么讨女孩子欢心。也许是我自作多情了，以为你对我有好感，我那些行为在你看来是不是就像个可笑的小丑一样……”  
“不！”巴基一把打断他的话，“你没有自作多情，更不是什么可笑的小丑！”他受不了史蒂夫这样贬低自己，冲动之下，他一把握住了史蒂夫的双手，“我喜欢你，我喜欢你的史蒂夫！不要把自己说得那么难听，无论是你的外表还是你的灵魂，你都比这世界上任何一个绅士都更加优秀，相信我！”  
史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，看着他：“所以说，你也喜欢我是吗，巴基？”  
“我当然喜欢你，史蒂夫！”虽然有点脸红，但巴基还是坚定的回答。  
“既然如此，”不知道是不是巴基的错觉，史蒂夫的眼神似乎变得渐渐危险起来，“为什么要一再的拒绝我呢，巴基？”

“因为我……我……”巴基结结巴巴，最后自暴自弃的低下头，“史蒂夫，难道你不觉得，我个子太高了吗？声音太粗了吗？我全身还硬邦邦的，一点儿也不柔软，哪里像个女孩子啊？”  
史蒂夫摇摇头：“不觉得，你是我见过的最美丽的女孩儿，巴基。”  
“……”巴基不由得一阵无力，“那是你根本就没见过几个女的吧，小傻瓜。”他轻声嘟哝了一句。  
“嗯？”史蒂夫没听清，巴基只好打起精神，“史蒂夫，如果我说，我根本就不像你想象中那么美好……我其实……我其实有生理缺陷……”  
“所以这才是你避开我的真正原因吗？”史蒂夫恍然大悟，他反握住巴基的手，湛蓝色的眸子认真的盯着他，“你真傻，巴基，无论你有什么缺陷，在我看来，那都是你美丽的一部分。我喜欢你，不，我爱你。”  
红晕浮上了巴基的双颊，他被无数女孩子这么表白过，当然他也曾说过这三个字不少次，但那不过是为了下一步接吻或者干些更亲热的事而必经的步骤罢了。他从没觉得这三个字如此郑重过，以至于他担心自己是否担得起，配得上。  
“我……我也……”  
他话还没说完，就被史蒂夫的嘴唇夺去了剩下的话语。史蒂夫的双唇那么火热，那么霸道，他的手甚至大胆的探到了他的腰间。  
巴基被压倒在了地上。  
史蒂夫激烈的吻着他，仿佛他忍了很久一样。他的技术可说是青涩，但巴基却十分受用，他张开双唇，缠绕住彼此的舌头，耐心的教史蒂夫如何更享受这个吻。  
良久，史蒂夫的舌头终于从他的嘴里退了出去。  
“你很熟练，为什么？”他气喘吁吁，醋意大发的指责巴基。  
巴基哼笑了一声，将他拉下来，继续接吻：“别说傻话，史蒂夫。我可是纯洁无比，连男人的手都没牵过，更没和任何男人接过吻。你觉得我熟练，只是因为你太笨了而已。”  
这也算不上撒谎，他确实没有牵过男人的手，更没和男人亲热过。  
史蒂夫哼哼唧唧的，很快就再次投入到了这个吻中，两人正吻得难分难舍，一声咳嗽打断了他们。

“非常抱歉，巴恩斯小姐，史蒂夫少爷。”鲍勃管家有些尴尬的站在不远处，“我不得不请你们跟我回一趟大厅，老爷回来了。”  
史蒂夫一下子跳起来：“爷爷回来了吗？”他看起来十分开心，将巴基从地上拉起，“我托他从巴黎给我带了礼物回来。”他脸一红，看向巴基，“是为你准备的，巴基。”  
可巴基完全不像他想象中那么惊喜。  
巴基整张脸都白了，甚至还在微微发抖。  
罗杰斯老爷……回来了……


	5. Chapter 5

巴基怀着近乎恐惧的心情被史蒂夫拉着一路到了大厅。期间他脑子里想了无数个借口想要逃走——突然肚子痛要先回房间啦，太晚了想要先睡觉啦之类的，最后他垂头丧气的想，躲得了今晚难道还躲得过明天吗？  
罗杰斯老爷是见过瑞贝卡的，自己这个冒牌货不用说，肯定是一眼就会被看穿了。他都不敢想象当罗杰斯老爷看到他后会有什么反应……一定是极为震怒后大发雷霆，当场将自己赶出去吧？说不定还会迁怒于他的家人……  
巴基抱着大不了死很惨的心理垂着头被史蒂夫带到了大厅，他听到史蒂夫兴奋的声音：“爷爷，您怎么提前回来了？”  
然后是一个虽略显苍老但仍然中气十足的声音：“是啊，我听说你的身体好多了，所以提前结束了在巴黎那边的事情，回来看你。”  
巴基低着头，听到脚步声传过来，然后在自己面前停下。  
“巴恩斯小姐。”  
他慌忙抬起头，对上了罗杰斯老爷那双睿智的眼眸。那双眼睛在看到他后，闪过一丝震惊，但很快恢复了平静。  
“罗……罗杰斯先生，您好。”巴基结结巴巴的开口，慌里慌张的行了个礼。  
“我听鲍勃说，你是一位非常温柔善良的小姐，在庄园这段时间和史蒂夫也相处的很好，甚至在他生病时还一直照顾他。在你的陪伴下，史蒂夫的身体都变好了许多，我非常感谢你，巴恩斯小姐。”罗杰斯老爷和善的对他说。  
巴基有点发懵，难道罗杰斯老爷没看出来他不是瑞贝卡吗？他支支吾吾的应对着：“不，不用谢，罗杰斯先生。”  
“在庄园住的还习惯吗？”  
“习，习惯，非常好。”  
“那就好。”罗杰斯老爷微笑着看着他，“我还担心你不适应住在这儿的生活，毕竟这里是郊外，能进城一次都不太容易。对很多年轻姑娘来说，乡下还是太乏味，太无聊了。”  
巴基低头看着自己的脚尖，他也奇怪于自己竟能在这个远离城市的郊外庄园呆得如此惬意。这里没有小酒馆，没有剧院，没有和他一起喝酒作乐的朋友，也没有可以调情的姑娘。  
换做以前，他简直不敢想象自己还能过着这种毫无乐趣的生活长达一两个月。可事实证明，只要有史蒂夫，哪怕让他去住修道院他也乐意。  
“我……不觉得无聊，罗杰斯先生。”

“好了，爷爷。”史蒂夫见巴基在自己爷爷面前一副紧张得不行的模样，连忙出声救场，“您长途劳顿，一定很辛苦了，还是早点休息吧。”  
罗杰斯老爷看了他一眼：“你难道不想看我从法国巴黎给你带回来的礼物吗？”  
史蒂夫的眼睛一下子亮了，声音里带着掩饰不住的欢欣和兴奋：“当然想！”  
在罗杰斯老爷的示意下，仆人们将几个大木箱抬了过来。箱子被一一打开，有成箱的书籍和画册，那是送给史蒂夫的。一些漂亮精致的手工艺品，是送给管家和仆人们的。最后的那只箱子被打开时，所有人都不约而同的发出了惊叹声。  
那是一条十分华贵而奢美的天鹅绒长裙，裙角绣着精美的花边，领口和袖口都镶着碎钻，与之匹配的还有一条美丽的红宝石项链。  
“这是送给你的，巴恩斯小姐。”罗杰斯老爷的声音响起，“希望你喜欢。”  
“这……不，这太贵重了。”巴基不由得倒退了一步，这条裙子一看就价值不菲，他怎么敢收下？  
“这是史蒂夫写信给我，再三央求我买来送给你当礼物的。”罗杰斯老爷脸上仍然带着笑容，“我觉得，这裙子和巴恩斯小姐十分相配，穿上后一定美丽极了。是不是，史蒂夫？”  
史蒂夫满脸通红，都说不出话来，倒是一旁的鲍勃管家笑着说：“是的，巴恩斯小姐穿上后，一定美极了。”  
“那就送到巴恩斯小姐房间里去吧。”罗杰斯老爷吩咐道，不顾巴基的反对，叫两个仆人将那个箱子抬进了巴基房间。  
史蒂夫的脸红通通的，显然兴奋极了。他似乎还想再说些什么，但罗杰斯老爷打断了他。  
“时候不早了，你该休息了，史蒂夫。至于这些礼物，你可以明天起床后一样一样慢慢欣赏。”  
史蒂夫难得稚气的撅起了嘴，但他还是走过去，在罗杰斯老爷脸颊上亲了一下：“谢谢您，爷爷，您也早点休息。”  
在经过巴基身边时，他红着脸，对巴基说：“我送你回房间吧，巴基。”  
“不用了。”罗杰斯老爷代替巴基回答了他，“我回来时顺路拜访了巴恩斯先生和太太，他们有些话托我带给巴恩斯小姐。你先去睡吧，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫只好点点头，向巴基挥了挥手，先回房了。

在史蒂夫离开后，罗杰斯老爷看向巴基。他脸上的笑容终于消失了，只是淡淡的说：“你跟我来，巴恩斯。”  
他没有叫他“巴恩斯小姐”，巴基心里明白，罗杰斯老爷大概是一眼就看穿了他的身份。  
也许是当着史蒂夫的面，罗杰斯老爷不好发作，所以现在是找他算账的时候了吗？  
巴基咽下满嘴的苦涩，硬着头皮跟着罗杰斯老爷进了书房。  
“坐吧。”罗杰斯老爷的表情看不出是喜是怒，巴基惴惴不安的找了张椅子坐下了。  
“你没有什么想向我解释的吗，巴恩斯先生？”罗杰斯老爷率先开口了，“如果我没猜错的话，你是詹姆斯.巴恩斯，瑞贝卡小姐的哥哥，对吧？”  
巴基垂下了头，声音很轻：“是的……我非常抱歉，罗杰斯先生。”

“当鲍勃写信告诉我，瑞贝卡小姐多么可爱善良，又和史蒂夫相处得多么愉快时，我心里非常高兴。”罗杰斯老爷看着他，缓缓开口了，“尤其是当我收到史蒂夫的信时，我几乎都能从他的字里行间感受到他有多么喜欢你。我的小史蒂夫终于坠入情网了，被一位叫作巴基的少女夺走了他的整颗心。他央求我在巴黎最昂贵的商店给你买一条宝蓝色的裙子，因为他说，那将和你的眼睛颜色十分相配。这是我的孙子第一次主动提出给女孩子买礼物，我当然要满足他，虽然我看到他告诉我要买多长的裙子时有些吃惊——他说你比他高了大半个头，所以裙子必须要买得尽可能的长。我见过瑞贝卡小姐，她怎么可能比史蒂夫高出半个头？”  
巴基内疚极了，想要开口解释，罗杰斯老爷却没有给他机会，径直说了下去：“我在回庄园的路上，顺便拜访了巴恩斯先生和太太。当他们告诉我，他们的儿子巴基亲自送瑞贝卡小姐来庄园的后，我突然明白了史蒂夫信中所说的巴基小姐是谁。但我还是不敢相信，怎么会有这么荒唐的事情？直到我亲眼见到了你。你知道那一刻，我有多愤怒吗，詹姆斯？”  
巴基的头低得不能再低了，声音颤抖着：“我真的……非常抱歉。当我得知瑞贝卡被邀请来您的庄园时，我很担心，因为传说中罗杰斯少爷身体很不好，我怕瑞贝卡被迫嫁给他。请原谅我的愚昧和冲动，是我想出了这个糟糕的办法，您想怎么惩罚我都可以，请不要迁怒于我父母和瑞贝卡，他们都非常尊敬您，绝不敢欺骗您，罗杰斯先生。”

罗杰斯老爷盯着他看了许久，最后终于开口：“这个原因和我想象中差不多。其实如果瑞贝卡小姐不想来庄园，完全可以拒绝，我并不是不通情理的人，为什么要做出由你来代替她这么荒唐而可笑的决定？我生气是其次的，最可怜的难道不是史蒂夫吗？他那么认真的喜欢上了巴恩斯小姐，结果你却是巴恩斯先生，你一直在骗他！”  
巴基的眼泪涌上了眼眶，这也是他最愧疚的地方，他欺骗了史蒂夫，以这种最恶劣的方式。  
“我知道……我对不起史蒂夫。请相信我真的不是存心要欺骗他，史蒂夫非常好，如果是瑞贝卡住过来，一定也会喜欢上他的。”巴基哽咽着说，“我每天都很不安，饱受着良心的折磨，我不知该怎么去和史蒂夫解释，我怕他接受不了。”  
“他喜欢你，这是很显而易见的事。那么你呢，巴恩斯先生，你也喜欢史蒂夫吗？”罗杰斯老爷严肃的问道。  
巴基浑身一抖，在这个时代，男人喜欢上男人是十分令人不齿的事情，甚至有可能因此而获罪。  
他完全可以否认，但他最终只是点了点头，低声说：“是的，我喜欢上了罗杰斯少爷，他那么优秀，让我无法不心动。”  
罗杰斯老爷的眼光落在他身上，似乎在审视他有没有说谎，良久，他才开口：“虽然我并不赞同男人与男人之间的情事，但如果你说你从来没有喜欢过史蒂夫，一切都是你在逢场作戏骗他，那无疑将会令我更愤怒。好了，巴恩斯先生，抬起头来。”  
巴基悄悄擦去眼泪，抬起了头。  
“听着，虽然你做了令我无法原谅的事，但看在你这段时间是真心对待史蒂夫的份上，我可以不和你计较。”罗杰斯老爷静静的看着他，“下个月是史蒂夫十八岁生日，我会为他举办一个盛大的舞会，到时候我希望你能穿上那条裙子，陪着他，让他开开心心过完他的成人礼。”  
巴基十分震惊，罗杰斯老爷这是什么意思……是原谅他了吗？  
“等他生日过后，我就会带他去德国治病疗养，也许一两年之内都不会回来。到时候，我会告诉他，瑞贝卡小姐已经和别人订婚了。虽然他会难过一阵子，但时间会抚平一切，他总会找到另一个适合他的姑娘。”罗杰斯老爷淡淡的说，“至于你，我希望你永远也不要再出现在他面前，永远不要让他知道，他曾经喜欢过一个男人，你能做到吗，巴恩斯？”  
巴基呆呆的看着他，良久，眼泪控制不住的滑落下来。他轻声回答：“是的，我能做到，我保证。”


	6. Chapter 6

史蒂夫明显的感觉到了巴基的不对劲。  
自从罗杰斯老爷回庄园了后，他和巴基反而不能像之前那么亲密了。罗杰斯老爷是个非常传统的人，在他的教育下，史蒂夫也一直秉承着对女士一定要克己守礼，订婚前绝不能有逾矩行为的原则，从来没有和哪个姑娘有过亲热行为。但是遇到巴基后，他那些满脑子的教条不知不觉都被丢到了一边，他无时无刻不想拥抱她，吻她，抚摸她，他就像一座一直处于休眠状态的火山，巴基点燃了他，让他所有的热情都喷发了出来。  
可是罗杰斯老爷回来了，史蒂夫不得不克制自己，和巴基保持适当的距离。但那也只是在人前罢了，在他们两个好不容易获得独处的时候，史蒂夫还是忍不住想要和巴基亲热。  
但巴基却变得有些推拒起来，她说罗杰斯老爷是位十分保守的老派绅士，自己毕竟还是个未婚姑娘，和史蒂夫太过亲热不妥。  
“我不想让你爷爷觉得我是个轻浮的姑娘。”巴基对他说。  
史蒂夫知道她说的有道理，爷爷确实喜欢矜持保守的姑娘，而不是舞会上那些蝴蝶一样四处飞舞的美人们。巴基顾及自己的名声，这无可厚非，可他心里是打定了主意要娶她的，稍微亲热一下应该也不算什么吧？  
而且，他总觉得巴基看起来心事重重的模样。  
是否自己有些太心急了？史蒂夫自我反省着，虽然他吻巴基的时候，巴基并没有拒绝，但后来他托爷爷带回来的，送巴基的那条裙子和红宝石项链，是不是让巴基感到有压力了？

他在两人独处时，忍不住问了巴基这个问题。巴基有些无奈的笑了笑：“你送我那么贵重的礼物，确实让我十分不安。”  
史蒂夫有些心慌：“我只是想让你开心而已……你来庄园这么久，我都没有送过你一件像样的礼物，难道不是任何一位绅士都会为自己心爱的姑娘精心准备礼物的吗？”  
巴基怔怔的看着他，眼眶渐渐发红，他掩饰般的说：“笨蛋，我只是觉得那份礼物太贵重了而已，你就算送我一束鲜花我也很开心的，为什么要那么破费。”  
史蒂夫松了口气，他看着巴基，认真的说：“你值得这世界上一切最好的，巴基。”  
巴基低下头，一瞬间心如刀绞。随着史蒂夫的生日一天天临近，他知道自己离开史蒂夫的时候也不远了。  
史蒂夫对他的爱是他最珍贵的宝贝，同时也是他痛苦的来源。  
他多么希望自己真的是瑞贝卡就好了，这样他和史蒂夫就能名正言顺的在一起，谁也无法拆散他们。  
然而他不是……就算没有罗杰斯老爷的反对，他知道自己也不可能和史蒂夫在一起。  
从一开始，他决定代替瑞贝卡来庄园，就错了。  
“史蒂夫。”他轻声开口，“如果有一天……我伤害了你，请相信我不是有意的。”  
“嗯？”史蒂夫奇怪的瞧着他，“你怎么会伤害我？你对我这么好，巴基。”  
巴基笑了笑，沉默下来。  
可是我已经在伤害你了，史蒂夫。

史蒂夫的生日舞会终于如期而至。  
巴基将自己关在房间里，他对着镜子，精心的勾勒着自己的脸庞，把他从姑娘们那里学来的，仅有的那点化妆技巧全都用上了。  
最后，当他换上了那条长裙时，巴基站在梳妆镜前，静静地看着自己。  
“她”真的好美。  
海藻般长长的卷发，雪白的脸，嫣红的唇，眼角微微上挑，睫毛如羽扇般卷翘，一双蓝绿色的眼眸如星辰般深邃。  
宝蓝色的天鹅绒长裙服帖的穿在他身上，腰上系着镶钻的腰带，脖子上戴着那串红宝石项链，熠熠生辉。  
他甚至在胸部塞了两团棉絮，用布条绑好，好让胸脯显得饱满。  
这样的“她”看起来宛如一个公主，又美丽，又可爱，又性感。  
巴基知道，他今晚一定要成为整个舞会的焦点，他要比全场所有的姑娘都更迷人，要让史蒂夫狠狠出一回风头。  
他要让那些拒绝过史蒂夫的姑娘把眼珠都瞪出来，让她们知道史蒂夫根本就不在乎她们，因为他已经拥有了更好的。  
他要让那些嘲笑欺负过史蒂夫的公子哥儿们嫉妒到发狂，为史蒂夫能够拥有像“她”这样的美人。  
他要让布鲁克林所有人都知道，罗杰斯家的小少爷根本就不是个病恹恹的小怪物，他足够优秀，只要他想，他能俘获任何一位小姐的芳心。

晚上，当巴基出现在楼梯口时，史蒂夫盯着他的眼睛都直了。史蒂夫穿着手工定做的礼服，扎着领结，头发梳得整整齐齐，也许是这段时间以来加强锻炼的缘故，他看起来气色好多了，怎么看都能称得上一位英俊的小绅士。  
然而在巴基面前，还是黯然失色了。  
应该说，整个舞会上的所有人，在巴基面前全都黯然失色。  
巴基一步一步的走下楼梯，走向他今晚的舞伴，他的王子。  
他听到压抑着的惊呼声在人群里悄悄响起，他听到无数窃窃私语。他的眼神不留痕迹的扫过全场，那些打扮得花枝招展的小姐们都用扇子遮着嘴，瞪大了眼睛看着她。而那些衣冠楚楚的富家子弟，也一个个如同失了魂的木偶般，傻乎乎的盯着他瞧。  
当他走到史蒂夫面前时，史蒂夫呆呆的看着他，似乎都忘了自己要说什么。  
他向着史蒂夫微微笑了：“很高兴能来参加您的生日舞会，罗杰斯先生。”  
然后，他向史蒂夫伸出了一只手，史蒂夫满脸通红的接过，在他手背上轻轻一吻。  
“这是我的荣幸，瑞贝卡小姐。”

伴随着史蒂夫作为舞会主人的致辞，巴基一直静静地站在他身侧，坦然的迎接着落在他身上的各种眼光。罗杰斯老爷看向他的目光意味不明，巴基权当是欣赏。  
他所做的不就是罗杰斯老爷所要求的吗？以最美丽的姿态陪伴史蒂夫度过他的生日舞会。  
舞会开始后，他和史蒂夫下场跳了第一支舞。史蒂夫的舞姿算不上多么娴熟，只能说中规中矩，但好在巴基是个舞林高手，即使是跳女步，也能跳得优雅动人。  
第一支舞曲完毕后，整个舞会才算是正式开始了。史蒂夫出于礼貌，不得不去邀请其他女士，而他便安静的退到一边，默默地看着史蒂夫。期间，有不少男子前来向他搭讪，邀请他跳舞，但他一律微笑着拒绝了。他们问他叫什么名字，是哪家的小姐，他也不予回答。  
然而这样的他，越是神秘，越招人纠缠，巴基能感觉到，在场的一大半男士都对他有兴趣，而想要把他瞪出一个窟窿来的女士也不少。  
在他不知道第几次拒绝掉前来邀舞的男人后，史蒂夫大步向他走来，不由分说的将他拉起，走向舞池。

“你不应该现在就拉着我跳舞，史蒂夫。别忘了你可是舞会的主人，出于礼貌和义务，你应当尽可能多的邀请在场的女士们共舞。”巴基笑着在他耳边轻声说，“可你这才跳完几支？”  
“我不管！”史蒂夫咬牙切齿的在他耳边说，“我不能忍受那些男人看你的眼神，我讨厌你对着他们笑的样子！”  
“讲点道理，史蒂夫，我可没对他们笑，我只是拒绝他们而已。”巴基故意在他耳边呢喃，“我是属于你的，今晚。”  
史蒂夫搂着他腰的手猛然一紧。  
“只有今晚吗，巴基？”  
巴基微微一愣，随即，轻声笑了：“当然不，我永远都属于你，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫满足的笑了。  
在他看不到的地方，巴基的眼眸里盛满了悲伤。  
对不起我骗了你，史蒂夫。  
过了今晚，我就要离开了。罗杰斯老爷已经知会过他了，明天就会派马车送他回家，理由是他母亲身体不适，想让他回家。  
再之后，史蒂夫就要离开布鲁克林，前往德国。  
看着一无所知，还沉浸在爱情的甜蜜中的史蒂夫，巴基感觉到自己的心都要碎了。  
我爱你，可我也伤害了你。  
我很抱歉，史蒂夫。  
你总会遇上一个比我更好，更加配得上你的好姑娘。  
然后，在漫长的岁月中，在你幸福的人生里，终有一天，你会忘记我。

TBC  
下章豪华升级版盾盾就要登场了……惨遭初恋抛弃的史蒂夫，将会以什么样的姿态重回布鲁克林呢？


	7. Chapter 7

华盛顿，白宫。  
总统正在为战功卓著的一批军官授勋，其中最引人注目的是一名年轻的军官，他一头金发，身材高大，容貌俊美，连总统也不由得对他多看了几眼。  
“现授予史蒂夫.罗杰斯少校荣誉勋章，以表彰其在战争中英勇无畏的表现和精神，他率领的咆哮突击队深入敌军后方，拯救了我军数以千计的士兵。”总统亲手将勋章交到年轻的军官手中，同时握住了他的手，“弗瑞中将曾极力向我推荐你，罗杰斯少校，你是西点军校的模范毕业生，又获得了军中最高荣誉，为什么不继续留在军队？”  
“我也很想留下来，总统阁下。”史蒂夫恭谨而诚恳的回答，“可惜我祖父年事已高，作为他唯一的孙子，我必须回去陪伴在他身边。”  
总统惋惜的松开了手：“好吧，家人总是最重要的。”  
史蒂夫向他行了个标准的军礼，总统笑了笑，走向下一位军官。

史蒂夫没有参加白宫的晚宴，既然已经无心于军队生涯，也就没有必要参加那种觥筹交错间应酬多过于真心的宴会。该感谢的人他已经感谢过了，重要的伙伴也已经为他送过行，他决定尽快回布鲁克林。  
从西点军校毕业后，从军三年，他离开家乡已经八年了。从十八岁到二十六岁，他从不谙世事的少年成长为一名经历过枪林弹雨、生死考验的军人，这其中的艰辛自不必说。当初在德国治愈了他的陈年顽疾后，他提出想去西点军校深造的念头时，难得他的祖父没有阻止。  
罗杰斯老爷是个奇怪的人，某些事情上十分保守，某些事情上又极其开明。  
“如果这是你想做的事，那就去做吧，趁着我身体还硬朗，不需要你急着回来继承家业。”罗杰斯老爷拍着他的肩说，“男人谁没点血性呢？但一定要活着回来，我可没有第二个孙子，知道吗？”  
史蒂夫十分感激，他郑重的点了头。  
在德国的那一年，可说是他极为痛苦的一年。虽然他的身体在一天天好转，个子也突飞猛进般抽高，但他的精神上却受到了十分沉重的打击——他的未婚妻——是的，在他十八岁成人礼的第二天，他就向巴恩斯小姐求婚了，对方虽没有明确答应，但史蒂夫知道她只是害羞而已。她接受了他赠送的戒指，与他吻别后，坐着马车离开了庄园。  
因为她的母亲突然身体不适，因此她必须回家。史蒂夫虽然恋恋不舍，但也只能惆怅的目送她离去。  
他的手里握着一枚怀表，是巴基临别前送给他的，里面镶嵌着她的一张照片，婴儿时代的巴基有着一张粉嫩嫩的小圆脸，软软的棕色卷毛，十分可爱。  
他将其视若珍宝，片刻不离身，直到他去了德国后，突然得知巴基已经和别人订婚了的消息。

“这怎么可能？”史蒂夫完全不敢相信，“巴基怎么会和别人订婚？她答应了我的求婚！她说过，会等我回去！”  
“千真万确，我骗你有何意义呢？这里还有她写给你的信。”罗杰斯老爷递给他一封信，“不要轻易相信女人的话，我相信巴恩斯小姐确实爱过你，但她的心是会变的。”  
史蒂夫颤抖着手接过那封信，打开一看，的确是巴基的字迹，简简单单只写了几行字，告诉他自己已经订婚了，希望他能忘了自己之类的。  
他还以为巴基有什么苦衷……然而从这封信来看，巴基连和他分手都那么轻描淡写，似乎他只是她人生中一个小小的插曲。  
史蒂夫生平第一次哭了。  
他从没有哭过，被别人讥笑为小怪物时他没哭，被姑娘们嘲笑看不起时他没哭，被那些富家子弟们欺负时他也没哭。哪怕被病痛折磨得再痛苦，他也从不哭泣。  
他骨子里那么倔那么骄傲，除非被打死，绝不可能被打倒。史蒂夫.罗杰斯从不认输，从不软弱。  
可他却为了巴基一封提出分手的信哭了。  
他大病了一场，之后便将那封信以及巴基送他的怀表都压在了箱底，同时也将自己这段无疾而终的恋情锁进了心底。  
他康复后，就做出了去西点军校的决定。他想，毕竟还是他不够优秀，巴基那么美那么好，怎么会看上一个病恹恹不招人喜欢的家伙呢？  
在庄园里那段快乐的时光，大概也只是巴基可怜他，所以假装喜欢他吧？  
虽然他们之间曾有过的吻，那么灼热，那么令人迷醉。  
就好像巴基真的曾经深深爱过他一样。

重回布鲁克林，史蒂夫没有回庄园，而是住进了主宅。罗杰斯老爷已年近七十，庞大的家族生意也该转交到他手里了。幸好鲍勃管家的儿子山姆.威尔逊毕业于商学院，颇有经商头脑，帮了他不少忙。  
山姆比他年长两岁，为人爽朗大方，和史蒂夫十分投缘，两人很快就成了莫逆之交。史蒂夫聪明好学，上手也很快，罗杰斯老爷积累的人脉慢慢在他的手里变成了他的资源。  
罗杰斯家的少爷很快再次成为布鲁克林的热门人物，荣誉勋章的获得者，总统亲自授勋，同时又是罗杰斯家族的唯一继承人，史蒂夫可说是头顶光环，浑身金光灿灿，俨然一跃而成布鲁克林上流社会圈子里最引人瞩目的新星。  
更何况，他还那么英俊，当年曾经不屑于他的那些名门小姐，现在一个个恨自己没眼光——不过已经轮不到她们了，更多年轻漂亮的姑娘排着队想要和罗杰斯少爷跳支舞。

史蒂夫礼貌的松开搂着一位女士纤腰的手，将她送回座位。对方用热烈而期待的眼神看着他，显然还想与他继续共舞。  
然而史蒂夫却只是彬彬有礼的向她道别，找了个合适的借口离开了大厅。  
走廊上，山姆正和几个人聊天，看到他出来便笑了：“我以为你都要被那些女士们给争夺成好几块了，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫脸微微一红：“别这么说，山姆……”  
山姆大笑着拍他的肩：“能受到这么多女士们的青睐，是你的荣幸啊，史蒂夫，我们嫉妒也没用。”  
史蒂夫越发不好意思，他自从回归布鲁克林上流社交圈后，大大小小的各种舞会邀约就没有断过。比起以前那个只能在舞会上当壁草的病秧子少爷，如今的他可说是炙手可热，走到哪里都是人群中的焦点，不知道多少名门望族的小姐用倾慕的眼神注视着他。  
山姆简直羡慕死了他的桃花运，可惜史蒂夫不知是不是正直过头了，从没见他对哪个小姐特别热情过，也没有向任何一位女士提出过约会的邀请。  
唯一和他走得近一点的，大概只有卡特家的佩吉.卡特小姐，那也是布鲁克林的一个风云人物，能代替父亲周旋于各商业大佬之间，将家族生意做得风生水起的传奇女子。  
“说真的，你怎么不试着和卡特小姐约会一下？你们看起来那么有共同语言。”山姆端着酒杯笑着和史蒂夫说，“而且你们看起来也很相配，她那么美……”  
史蒂夫却完全没有在听他说什么，他的视线被牢牢吸引在一对刚从大门进来的年轻男女身上。

那是一个极其惹眼的红发女子，艳丽，火辣，将走廊上所有男士的眼光都吸引过去了。而她身边的男伴，身材挺拔，棕色微卷的头发，一双顾盼生辉的蓝绿色眼睛，唇角微微翘起，似乎时时含着笑，风流又多情。  
山姆以为史蒂夫也被那个女子吸引住了目光，了然的一笑：“那是罗曼诺夫女爵，刚搬来布鲁克林不久，她的丈夫诺曼罗夫伯爵和她成婚没过几天就死了，因此她得了个绰号黑寡妇，是个十分风流的美人，据说裙下之臣数不胜数。她身边那个小白脸，大概也是她的情夫之一吧。”  
史蒂夫的神情可说是震惊，直到那对男女消失在了舞会的入口处，他才回过神来。  
“不可能……”他喃喃自语着，“怎么可能？那是个男的啊……”  
“你说什么？”山姆没听清，问道。  
“没什么。”史蒂夫定了定神，他放下酒杯，往大厅走去，“我先进去了，山姆。”  
山姆看着他走进大厅的背影，耸了耸肩：“好吧，看来你真的很在意那个美人。”  
真是奇怪，以往史蒂夫都很不耐烦参加这种舞会，总是借机中途溜出来，在走廊上寒暄几句，然后就走人，这还是第一次又折回去的。  
那个罗曼诺夫女爵的魅力真大啊。

史蒂夫回到大厅，果然看到罗曼诺夫女爵和她的男伴正站在一群人中间，宛如众星捧月一般。  
他拿起一杯酒，也慢慢走了过去，几位女士看到了他，十分热情的招呼他过去。  
“这位是罗杰斯先生，布鲁克林最大的私人银行罗杰斯银行的继承人，之前在军队服役，是作战英雄哦，还获得过总统亲自授勋的荣誉勋章呢！”一位女士亲热的挽住他，把他好一顿夸，又对他介绍说，“这位是罗曼诺夫女爵，刚从莫斯科搬来布鲁克林。”  
罗曼诺夫女爵向他看来，露出个魅力十足的微笑，向他伸出一只手：“真是了不起啊，这么年轻就获得了国家荣誉勋章。很荣幸认识您，罗杰斯先生。”  
她的声音里还带着略微的俄国口音，史蒂夫执起她的手，在手背上轻吻了一下：“也很荣幸认识您，罗曼诺夫女爵。”  
他看向一旁的那位男子，对方明明在一群女士的簇拥下连说带笑十分自如，却在看到他走过来时，一瞬间瞪大了双眼，随即就沉默了下来。  
他一直没有开口，也没有看向史蒂夫，直到那位饶舌的女士殷勤的把他也介绍给史蒂夫。  
“这位是巴恩斯先生，罗曼诺夫女爵的朋友。”  
史蒂夫含笑向他伸出手，巴恩斯似乎有些勉强的笑了一下，也把手伸过来，和他握了一下。  
“恕我冒昧，请问你认识瑞贝卡.巴恩斯小姐吗，巴恩斯先生？”史蒂夫礼貌的问道。  
巴恩斯闻言身体僵硬了一下，片刻，开口回答：“当然，瑞贝卡是我妹妹。”  
“天啊，难怪你们长得如此相像，刚刚第一眼看到你我还以为你是瑞贝卡。”史蒂夫笑着看着他，眼神意味不明，“真是凑巧，竟然在这里遇到了巴恩斯先生。”  
一旁的诺曼罗夫女爵饶有兴致的看着他俩：“怎么，罗杰斯先生和詹姆斯的妹妹认识？”  
“是的。”史蒂夫向她微微一笑，“瑞贝卡小姐曾经是我的未婚妻，然而很可惜，我最后却无法得到她的芳心。”  
他转身举杯和巴恩斯碰了一下：“瑞贝卡小姐现在一定过得很幸福吧，巴恩斯先生？”  
巴恩斯脸色有些苍白，但还是尽量露出了一个笑容，和他碰杯：“当然，我妹妹她……很幸福。”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

巴恩斯钻进马车，罗曼诺夫女爵歪头看着他：“那个罗杰斯少爷是不是认识你？”  
巴基皱了皱眉：“他不是说了吗，他认识的是我妹妹。”  
“你妹妹还曾经有过这么一位未婚夫？”罗曼诺夫女爵挑起眉，“据我所知，你唯一的妹妹瑞贝卡，不是十八岁那年就和你们邻居家的长男订婚了吗？如今孩子都两个了，哪来的时间认识罗杰斯少爷，还成为过他的未婚妻？”  
巴基不耐的扒拉了一下头发：“这不关你的事，娜塔莎。”  
娜塔莎冷冷笑了一声：“詹姆斯，如果不是我，你根本就进不了这种上流社会交际圈，也无从认识那些太太小姐们，你笔下最受欢迎的专栏也就失去了题材来源——说我是你的衣食父母也不为过，你居然敢对我不耐烦？向我发脾气？”  
巴基也意识到了自己的语气不善，叹了口气，抱歉的对娜塔莎说：“别生气，塔莎，是我语气不好，不过我和罗杰斯之间真的什么也没有，收起你过剩的好奇心吧。”  
“得了吧。”娜塔莎哼了一声，“他看你的眼神可不是那么说，就像你是个抛弃了他另寻新欢的婊子，而我就是那个罪魁祸首。”  
巴基无奈的看了她一眼：“你们女人想象力也真是太丰富了，想想看，他是布鲁克林的有钱人家少爷，而我只是个为了填饱肚子努力工作的小报记者，我和他能有什么交集呢？”  
娜塔莎嗤笑一声，斜眼看着他：“谁知道呢？问题是你看到他的时候，也像个偷情被活捉的可怜虫，你连话都不会说了。真该给你们一面镜子，让你们看看自己都什么德行。不过我看那个罗杰斯比你高杆多了，至少还能站在那里和那些女人扯些有的没的，你呢？怎么直接变哑巴了？”  
巴基在娜塔莎面前简直一败涂地，只好避重就轻的转换话题：“两天后那个文学沙龙，还需要我陪你一起出席吗，塔莎？”  
娜塔莎涂得鲜红的指甲在他脸上戳了两下：“巴恩斯，你可别想有什么事瞒着我。”  
巴基笑着握住她的手：“我知道，我不会的。”  
娜塔莎盯着他看了一会儿，叹了口气：“可惜我已经发誓再也不会喜欢任何男人了，否则倒真可以考虑你。”  
“还是别，”巴基苦笑了一声，“我们不合适。而且，我这辈子都不会结婚了。”  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼：“说说而已，你以为我真会看上你吗？”  
“……”巴基也无语了。

史蒂夫从那次舞会回来后，第二天就找了山姆，问他知不知道布鲁克林最好的私人侦探社。  
“你问这个干什么？”山姆十分好奇，“你想调查谁？警察局长寇森不是前段时间还亲自上门拜访过你吗，对你那么崇拜，你直接找他不就行了？”  
“不……并不是什么作奸犯科的对象……”史蒂夫含糊的说，“只是那个罗曼诺夫女爵和她的朋友巴恩斯，我有点在意罢了。”  
山姆这下是真的吃惊了：“你还真的看上她了？伙计，你可得想清楚，她确实是个美人，但名声真的不太好，罗杰斯老爷会同意吗？”  
“我不觉得评价一位女士该用她的'名声'作为参考，毕竟所谓名声这种东西，不过是外界强加在她身上的而已。不过，我的重点不在这里。”史蒂夫顿了顿，“我并不打算追求这位女爵。”  
“那你为什么要调查她？”山姆被他弄糊涂了。  
“不仅仅是她，还有她的男伴巴恩斯先生。”史蒂夫纠正道，“我有我的打算，抱歉目前还不能告诉你。”  
“好吧，”山姆耸了耸肩，“我会帮你打听的，说真的我也想知道这位女爵来布鲁克林打算做些什么投资，据说她可继承了一大笔遗产，也许我们还能和她合作呢。”  
史蒂夫微微一笑：“不错，所以就拜托你了，山姆。”  
山姆爽朗的大笑：“没问题。”

两周后，史蒂夫在他的办公室收到了厚厚一撂资料。  
交给他资料的是个三十多岁的男人，一张圆脸，长相十分讨喜，他就是布鲁克林最出名的私人侦探社的老板，绰号“鹰眼”的克林特.巴顿。  
“介意我问你一个私人问题吗，罗杰斯先生？”克林特在史蒂夫一边翻看资料时开口问道。  
“不介意，什么？”  
“你委托我调查这位罗曼诺夫女爵，是想要追求她吗？”  
史蒂夫愣了一下，随即笑着摇头：“不，不是。我对这位女爵没有任何非分之想，只是出于别的方面的原因想要进一步了解她而已。”  
“那就好。”克林特松了一口气，“娜塔莎是个好女孩，我是说，在我调查她的这段时间，我被她迷住了。如果你也想要追求她，我想要赢你可不那么容易。”  
“什么？”史蒂夫吃惊的看着他，“你是说，你爱上她了？”  
“有什么好奇怪的？”克林特耸耸肩，“她那么美，那么坚强，我可不在乎她的名声好坏，我就想得到她的心。”  
史蒂夫沉默的看着桌上的资料，娜塔莎.罗曼诺夫，自幼父母双亡，七岁那年被俄罗斯一户有钱人家收养，在她十七岁那年，被迫嫁给了一个年近七十的老头子，成为了罗曼诺夫伯爵夫人，而她的养父母也因此得到了一笔可观的财富。十八岁那年，她就成了寡妇，继承了大笔遗产后，娜塔莎没有守过一天寡，而是热衷于开舞会和举行各种沙龙，同不少俄罗斯贵族青年都走得很近，也因此而名声不佳。  
她似乎特别喜欢文学，经常在伯爵府举行文学沙龙，招待那些小有名气的作家，还时不时资助他们出版小说。  
史蒂夫觉得，她是个很特立独行的女人。  
“她的确很有魅力。”史蒂夫点点头，“我真诚的祝福你能够早日得到她的心，巴顿先生。”  
克林特咧嘴一笑：“谢啦，因为这次的调查目标包含了我的私心在内，所以我可以少收你一部分报酬。”  
“不必，报酬我会照付，但希望你还能再帮我一个忙。”史蒂夫微微一笑，“巴恩斯还有个妹妹，叫瑞贝卡，我希望你能帮我找到一张他们两兄妹的合照，最好是几年前的。”  
克林特有些吃惊，但他从不问客户为什么，只是皱了皱眉，“这可不太容易，罗杰斯先生。”  
“我知道，但我相信这难不倒你，巴顿先生，不然你怎么会被称为无所不能的鹰之眼？”史蒂夫适时的恭维道。  
克林特笑了，显然十分受用：“好的，我会尽力的，罗杰斯先生。”

巴基回到了他的办公室——他在布鲁克林一家报社工作，负责在专栏写写小说，这些小说大多是描写上流社会那些贵族之间的风流韵事，比如某位青年贵族子弟为了某位夫人和另一名青年举行决斗，或者美丽的罗宾森太太到底有几位情人之类的。他的小说往往是事实与杜撰相结合，他也总能敏锐的捕捉到那些悄悄流传在上流圈子里的八卦，谁也不知道他是怎么打探到这些东西的，但当他把这些隐秘的，背德的秘闻以一种浪漫的手法夸张的写成小说时，却大受欢迎。  
人们总是对这些桃色新闻津津乐道，而这位署名为“冬日战士”的专栏作者，也总是以一种旁观者的口吻叙述着一个个离奇浪漫的故事，这些故事的结局有喜有悲，你甚至或许能在身边找到原型，当然大多数不能。  
他是在娜塔莎举办的文学沙龙上认识她的，她非常喜欢他写的这些小说，甚至想帮他出版，但被巴基拒绝了——毕竟他是在拿人隐私做噱头，在报纸上连载博人眼球也就算了，出版成小说还是太过了。  
他刚坐下没多久，他的老板皮尔斯就过来了，对他说：“詹姆斯，我不知道你走了什么狗屎运，总之，有个厉害人物指名让你去做他的专访。”  
巴基一头雾水：“谁？为什么会指名我？”  
一旁的朗姆洛怒气冲冲的看着他：“这个访谈本来是我的活儿，结果那个史蒂夫.罗杰斯不知道为什么突然指定要你去，否则他就不接受任何专访。你到底在背后使了什么手段，巴恩斯？”  
巴基听到史蒂夫三个字就呆住了，一个月前，他在一场舞会上见到了史蒂夫。整个舞会上他都魂不守舍，虽然史蒂夫并没有和他聊几句，但他却觉得每一句对话都是煎熬。  
他一定不会认出我的，巴基自我安慰着，比起十八岁时候的少年模样，他外貌上的改变也不少，而且他也没有化妆，史蒂夫怎么可能认出他来？  
而且史蒂夫自始至终表现得也很正常，舞会结束后，他也没再见过史蒂夫了，他以为这件事就这么过去了。  
结果现在皮尔斯却对他抛下个重磅炸弹，史蒂夫指名要他去做专访？  
他怎么知道自己就职于这家报社？  
皮尔斯见他一副呆若木鸡的样子，皱了皱眉，丢下一句：“好好准备一下，巴恩斯。罗杰斯可是银行界如今最炙手可热的明星人物，布鲁克林上流圈子里的新贵，肯接受我们的专访可不容易，千万别搞砸了。”  
朗姆洛也骂骂咧咧的走开了，巴基依旧呆呆的坐在那里，一动不动。

三天后，巴基如约到了史蒂夫的办公室。史蒂夫坐在办公桌后，看到他进来后，微微一笑，示意助理给巴基到了一杯咖啡，出去时关好门。  
助理离开后，巴基有些不自在的坐下了，端起咖啡喝了一口。  
“巴恩斯先生。”史蒂夫起身坐到了他对面，双手适意的放在椅子扶手上，态度自然的对他说，“上次我们在舞会上见过，你还记得吗？”  
“记，记得。”巴基无意识的回避着他的目光。  
“我对你印象非常深刻，因此这次特意向贵报社指名要求你来做我的专访，不介意吧，巴恩斯先生？”  
“不，当然不介意。这是我的荣幸，罗杰斯先生。”巴基低着头，将手中的采访本差点揉成一团。  
“那么，开始吧。”史蒂夫好整以暇的靠在了椅背上。巴基慌忙翻开采访本，按照问题开始提问。  
“请问罗杰斯先生平时的兴趣和爱好都有些什么呢？”  
史蒂夫静静的看着他，忽然笑了笑：“这些愚蠢而毫无新意的问题，简直浪费我的时间，回头我让助理照你的采访提纲写一份答案给你就行。不如这样，巴恩斯先生……”他身体微微前倾，瞬间缩短了他与巴基之间的距离，巴基紧张得连呼吸都急促起来。  
“你可以问我一些私人的问题，我绝不会在任何公开访谈里提及的那种，作为回报，你也回答我几个私人问题，你觉得如何？”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

巴基呆呆的看着史蒂夫，差点就要点头，所幸最后一秒理智战胜了他晕乎乎的大脑。  
“不……谢谢你的好意，罗杰斯先生，但我想我还是按照采访提纲来就行了。”巴基咳嗽了一声，总算找回了一点点主动权，“我无意过问您的个人隐私，相对的，我也并不想回答关于我的私人问题。”  
“你确定，巴恩斯先生？”史蒂夫靠回椅背上，修长的手指抵在下颌上，注视着巴基，“你不是最喜欢探寻那些不可告人的隐私，以作为你写作的题材吗？怎么，唯独对我就没有好奇心？”  
巴基的脸上一瞬间火辣辣的，他没想到史蒂夫连这个都知道。他强作镇定的回答：“我确实喜欢写些花边新闻，但我也并不是什么隐私都要去打探的，我只写那些与爱情有关的东西罢了。”他终于抬起头与史蒂夫对视，“难道罗杰斯先生愿意与我分享您的爱情故事吗？”  
他笃定史蒂夫会回答“不”，但史蒂夫只是看了他一会儿，然后嘴角微微上挑，露出个迷人的微笑。  
“为什么不呢，巴恩斯先生？”

巴基有些坐立不安，他手里抓着笔和采访本，却半天也写不下去一个字。  
因为史蒂夫竟然真的在跟他说自己的初恋故事。  
“我的初恋发生在十七岁那年，那时候我还是个疾病缠身，瘦弱不堪的小个子。”史蒂夫朝他笑了笑，“想必你也听说过我那时候有多不讨人喜欢吧，巴恩斯先生？”  
“呃……我不知道。”巴基局促不安的回答。  
“我对您的妹妹瑞贝卡小姐一见钟情。”史蒂夫叹息般的说，“她就像个天使，就像我生命里的一道光，我狂热的爱上了她……”  
听着史蒂夫对那段恋情的热烈表白，巴基竭力想要表现出一副自然的模样，但他的脸却红得发烫，连掩饰都掩饰不住。史蒂夫注意到了，停了下来，关切的看着他：“你怎么了，巴恩斯先生？为什么脸这么红？”  
“没……大概是这儿太热了吧……”巴基胡乱找着借口。  
史蒂夫挑了挑眉：“热吗？那就把外套脱了吧，巴恩斯先生——我可以叫你詹姆斯吗？”  
巴基点点头，随手解开了两颗纽扣。  
“我不知道为什么一年后瑞贝卡小姐突然改变主意，另嫁他人，我想大概是因为我不够好，始终还是配不上她。”史蒂夫的声音里充满了哀伤和惆怅，“说实话，这对我打击很大……”  
“不，不是的。”巴基情不自禁的辩解起来，“我妹妹……绝不是因为觉得你不够好。她只是出于一些其他原因……呃，是我父母希望她嫁给自幼熟识的邻居，所以她才和我妹夫订了婚。请不要妄自菲薄，罗杰斯先生。”  
“你可以叫我史蒂夫。”  
“……好的，史蒂夫。我妹妹那时候年纪还小，也许还不怎么理解爱情，她并非有意伤你的心，请你原谅她吧。”  
“是吗？”史蒂夫看着他，“我可不这么认为，瑞贝卡明明确确的说过她爱我，也和我亲热过不止一次，她非常的热情……”  
“别，请别这么说！”巴基面红耳赤的打断了他，“请你考虑到我妹妹已经结婚甚至有孩子了，为了她的名誉，这些陈年往事不要再提了好吗？”  
史蒂夫深吸了一口气，他深深的注视着巴基，眼神灼热而危险，最后，他垂下了眼帘，语气平缓的说：“这就是我的爱情故事了。作为交换，不分享一下你的爱情故事吗，詹姆斯？”  
巴基干笑了一声：“我？非常抱歉，我可没有什么爱情故事可以分享。”

史蒂夫抬起眼睛看他，长长的睫毛下，那双湛蓝色的眸子专注得可怕。  
“难道你没有爱上过任何人吗，詹姆斯？”  
在那双眸子的凝视下，巴基不由得一阵恍惚，不自觉的回答道：“当然有……我爱的那个人，是这世界上最好的，谁也比不上。”  
“那你们现在在一起吗？”史蒂夫追问道。  
巴基一瞬间清醒过来，低下头，端起咖啡掩饰般的喝了一口：“这个问题我不想回答。”  
史蒂夫眯起双眼：“是罗曼诺夫女爵吗？”  
巴基暧昧的不予回答，他在心里说，抱歉了塔莎，拿你当下挡箭牌。  
史蒂夫的脸色看不出喜怒，但接下来他没有再问什么出格的问题，而是配合巴基认真进行访谈，那种危险而暧昧的气氛也荡然无存，他似乎一下子恢复了正常，平和的结束了这次访谈。  
巴基不由得松了口气，心里又有种隐隐的说不出来的失落。他合上采访本后，礼貌的向史蒂夫道谢，然后向门口走去。  
“巴基，你东西忘了。”身后的史蒂夫忽然开口唤道。  
巴基自然的转身走回去：“不好意思，是什么？”  
对上史蒂夫的双眼时，他才猛然意识到自己回答了什么。  
“我……我不是……”他张口结舌，不知道该如何解释。  
史蒂夫缓缓的开口了：“原来你们兄妹俩，小名都叫巴基？”

巴基魂不守舍的走在回报社的路上。  
他都不知道自己怎么从史蒂夫办公室逃出来的，似乎是慌不择路的夺门而出。史蒂夫也没有拦着他，就那么安静的站在那里，看着他离开。  
他知道了，他知道了，他知道了！这个念头疯狂的闪现在他脑海里，直到他回了办公室，他仍惊魂未定。  
朗姆洛一看到他就开始冷嘲热讽：“你干什么去了巴恩斯？看看你这幅样子！罗杰斯银行大楼的看门人没把你扫地出门吗？你这件西装是从哪里捡来的破烂，简直丢尽我们报社的脸……”  
换了往常巴基根本不会理他，但这次他却像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样，一下子炸了。他反手揪住朗姆洛的衣领，恶狠狠的吼道：“你他妈能闭嘴吗？我忍你很久了杂种，想要打架？老子奉陪！你不就仗着皮尔斯是你叔叔吗？大不了老子不干了！”  
朗姆洛被他吓了一大跳，嚣张的气焰顿时下去几分，巴基在报社向来笑脸迎人，就连倒咖啡的小妹也愿意和他多说两句话，更何况他的专栏还颇受欢迎，朗姆洛对他又嫉又恨，时不时就要故意前去挑衅，巴基之前都不怎么理会他，这次恰好心情不好，朗姆洛一下子撞到了枪口上。  
“我操，吃火药了吗？”朗姆洛悻悻然的骂了一句，从巴基手里挣脱开，溜回了自己座位上。  
巴基喘了口气，坐下来，将那篇采访匆匆整理了一下后，交给皮尔斯，然后就提前走了。

几天后，这篇专访便发表了，作为罗杰斯所接受的第一次专访，反响很不错。恰逢罗杰斯老爷七十大寿，举办宴会广请社会名流，皮尔斯和巴基也被邀请前往参加。  
巴基犹豫着去不去，皮尔斯却对他说：“这种场合，肯定金融界大佬云集，你总不可能一辈子靠写那些花边小说赚钱，总要积累点自己的资本。多认识点大人物，对你只有好处。”  
朗姆洛在一边哼了一声，他也换上了正式礼服，虽然不在邀请之列，但他凭着厚脸皮，央求皮尔斯把他也带上了。  
巴基知道皮尔斯这番话不错，况且连朗姆洛都去了，他为什么不去，于是便点了点头。  
至于他答应过罗杰斯老爷，永远不再出现在史蒂夫面前的话……大不了到时候他躲远点，不被他们发现就好了。宴会上那么多人，哪里会注意到他呢？

宴会当天，巴基跟着皮尔斯及朗姆洛一起前往，皮尔斯很快带着朗姆洛积极往那些金融大佬们身边靠拢，努力加入他们的话题。巴基端了一杯香槟，找了个角落站着。  
然后他看到了史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫的手臂挽着一位年轻的美丽女士，棕色的长卷发，鲜红的唇，深邃的眼，轮廓分明的脸庞，巴基呼吸一滞，那正是史蒂夫最喜欢的类型。  
巴基知道她，布鲁克林上流社会出名的佩吉.卡特小姐，卡特家族最强势也最有生意头脑的女人，她和史蒂夫站在一起，真是一对璧人。  
两人亲密的靠在一起说着话，巴基在一旁呆呆的看着，连宴会开始后主持人在台上讲了些什么他都没听到。罗杰斯老爷也到场了，坐着轮椅，看起来精神还好，只是比起巴基记忆中来瘦了很多，听说身体不太好，史蒂夫也因此而放弃了军队生涯回家继承家业。  
当史蒂夫挽着佩吉上台时，周围响起一片善意的哄闹声，史蒂夫脸有些红，佩吉倒是落落大方，她双手奉上生日贺礼，弯下腰，在罗杰斯老爷的脸颊上亲吻了一下。  
巴基恍惚间觉得，这难道是个订婚宴？他握着酒杯的手有些不稳，最后他不得不低头从角落里离开。

巴基晕乎乎的站在一棵植物后面，已经搞不清楚自己到底喝下去了多少杯香槟，他想着是不是该去和皮尔斯说一声，自己要先走。  
可是该死的，皮尔斯带着朗姆洛还在人堆里，巴基实在不想走过去，不想被史蒂夫发现。他靠着墙壁，半闭着眼睛，努力让自己什么也不要去想，这时，一只手温柔的在他头发上摸了摸。  
他睁开眼，一个衣饰华丽的陌生女人正关切的看着他：“你不舒服吗？”  
巴基怔怔的摇头，女人向他微笑了一下，伸出手：“我注意到你一个人躲在角落里……是不是有些难受？需要我送你回家吗？”  
真是位好心的女士啊，巴基心里想着，他刚把手也伸出来，突然听到身后传来一个声音：“抱歉，切尔西夫人，这是我的朋友，我想由我来照顾他就可以了。”  
巴基浑身的血液都凝固了，那是史蒂夫。  
切尔西夫人离开了，史蒂夫走到他面前，不悦的看着他：“你不知道切尔西夫人的嗜好吗？最喜欢包养年纪比她小的男人做情夫，你还打算跟她走？”  
巴基晃晃脑袋：“抱歉……我不知道，你们上流圈子里的秘闻，我怎么会知道呢？”他傻笑起来，对史蒂夫伸出手，“我得说，你的女伴漂亮极了。我是不是该恭喜你？”  
史蒂夫没有接话，巴基继续傻笑着，缩回手，摇摇晃晃的想要离开。  
一只手臂拦在了他的腰际。  
“你喝醉了。”史蒂夫低声说。  
“是么？那没什么……我可以自己回家。”巴基含含糊糊的说着，然而史蒂夫却一把将他揽住了。  
“不，我想，你最好还是找个房间进去休息一下。”然后他不顾巴基的反抗，强行将他拖走了。


	10. Chapter 10

“等等……罗杰斯先生，你不能……”巴基还在做着无谓的挣扎和反抗，直到史蒂夫将他拽进一间无人的空房间时，他才不得不闭了嘴。  
房间里没有开灯，只有窗户外透进来的月光，朦朦胧胧的照着室内。史蒂夫扯了扯领带，解开了两颗纽扣，露出了喉咙和性感的锁骨。巴基吞了口唾沫，眼珠子不安的四处转动。  
“好了，詹姆斯。”史蒂夫保持着礼貌的态度对他说，“现在你可以休息了，放心，不会有人进来打扰你的。”  
巴基呆呆的看着他，什么意思，史蒂夫真的只是单纯带他来休息的？他试探着坐到了床边，而史蒂夫只是看了他一眼，然后就转身开门出去了。  
   
巴基的大脑一时间还转不过弯来，他傻乎乎的看着房门被关上，史蒂夫离开了——他把他强行带到一个无人的房间，就为了找张床让他躺下休息？  
然后自己再离开？  
巴基突然间觉得自己活像个傻逼，为了史蒂夫的一举一动，一个眼神，一句言语而心慌意乱，结果呢，对方根本就没把他当回事。  
他不懂史蒂夫究竟想做什么。自从那次舞会上和史蒂夫重逢后，巴基就一直活在恐慌和不安中。他无时无刻不在担心，史蒂夫认出他来了吗？如果认出来了，他会怎么样，会报复他吗？每一次和史蒂夫之间的交锋，都让他心力交瘁，史蒂夫暧昧不明的态度，那些充满了试探的话语——他的心就像被一根绳索高高的吊在半空中，一会儿上一会儿下，几乎都没睡过一个好觉。然而现在看来，如此在意的却只有他而已。  
史蒂夫照样心安理得的举办舞会，和佩吉卡特出双入对，接受众人的祝福。而反观他，失魂落魄，方寸大失，好像他才是那个被抛弃的人。  
他也不明白史蒂夫为什么要将他从那个切尔西夫人身边带走，如果说他有那么一点点在意他的话，那为什么将他带到这个房间后，却一句话也没有，直接就走人了？  
是觉得和他之间无话可说了吗？  
巴基真的是完全搞不懂史蒂夫在想什么，最后他索性放弃了思考。  
也许史蒂夫就是喜欢耍着他玩，就喜欢看他被玩弄得团团转。  
他也没有资格去责怪史蒂夫，毕竟这是他应得的，设身处地的想想，当史蒂夫发现自己当年竟然被一个男人假扮的女人骗走了初恋，怎么报复都不过分吧？  
   
巴基坐在黑暗的房间里发了会儿呆后，最后起身去了浴室。他扭开水龙头，将冷水泼在脸上，醒了醒酒，然后解开衬衫纽扣，露出了脖子上挂着的一枚戒指。  
不算多么华丽的款式，史蒂夫当年腼腆的举到他面前时，巴基的眼眶都湿润了。史蒂夫这个笨蛋，凭自己想象的尺寸给他买的戒指，结果小了一大圈，他只能勉强将小拇指套进去。  
不过不怪他，他本来就是男人的骨架，史蒂夫即使按照女戒最大的尺寸给他买，他也未必戴得上去。所以他给戒指配了一条项链，挂在了脖子上。  
“你知道吗，史蒂夫。”巴基对着镜子喃喃的说，“我一直都当自己已经结婚了，婚戒我也一直戴着呢。”  
“哦，是吗？”  
背后突然传来的声音把他吓了一大跳，史蒂夫不知何时出现在洗手间门口，正站在他身后。  
“你……你……”巴基张口结舌，史蒂夫不是已经离开了吗？  
   
“我只是给你去拿杯热牛奶而已。”史蒂夫挑了挑眉，“顺便替你带了几块点心，我猜你整个舞会上什么都没吃吧？”  
巴基又窘迫又尴尬，更多的是羞恼，他开始后悔自己怎么没有把房间门锁上。妈的，刚刚那些话都被史蒂夫给听到了吧？这回他算是证据确凿，被抓了个现行了。  
他转身拿过毛巾粗鲁的把脸擦干，然后一把推开史蒂夫，朝房间走去。  
史蒂夫从后面拽住了他的手。  
“放开我！”巴基低声吼了句。  
“你就没什么想对我说的吗？”史蒂夫看上去该死的还是那么镇定，“宁可自言自语对着镜子说，也不愿意对我说吗？”  
巴基终于转身，面对着史蒂夫：“说什么？你不是刚刚都听到了吗？”  
史蒂夫静静的看着他：“想让你对我坦诚就这么难吗，巴基？”  
这句话，终于成了压垮巴基的最后一根稻草。  
   
“你早就发现了不是吗？”巴基从他的手心挣开，颓然的坐在了床沿。他的头发乱蓬蓬的，衬衣的纽扣被解开了，锁骨上还残留着未干的水滴。  
史蒂夫的目光不留痕迹的从他的脖子和锁骨上移开，落在他的脸上。  
比起十八岁的少年巴基来，二十七岁的巴基的确是变了很多。骨架不再那么纤细，脸庞也没有那么圆润了，但那双明亮而多情的眼却还是没有变，他身上那种慵懒而风情的气质也没有变。  
他游刃有余的混迹于各种舞会间，看起来就像个被女人们宠坏了的浪荡公子哥儿——他也确实很招女人的喜欢，就算什么也不做只是蹲在角落，也会有女人忍不住上去搭讪。  
史蒂夫不想承认，当他看到那个切尔西夫人上去勾搭巴基，而巴基竟然还傻乎乎的朝她伸出手时，那一瞬间，他真的很想在巴基屁股上狠狠的揍两下。  
他的耐心已经快要告罄了，在他给了巴基无数次机会向他坦诚，而那个傻瓜却死死的闭着嘴，就是不向他说实话的时候。  
他将巴基带进房间时，已经打算好了今晚一定要从巴基嘴里问出实情，不管用什么手段——没想到的是，他竟然无意中听到了他从没想到能听到的话。  
收获比他想象中要多，然而还是不够。  
比起过去八年来他所受的痛苦，因为思念而饱受的折磨，被抛弃时的绝望——巴基的这句表白，太不够了。  
他要的，还要更多，比这多的多。  
   
“我早就发现了什么，巴基？”史蒂夫一步一步慢慢走过去，坐在了巴基身边，巧妙的隔出了一小段暧昧的距离，让他们之间的呼吸彼此可闻，却又互相不碰触，“你告诉我，我发现了什么？”  
“你早就知道我就是瑞贝卡了，不是吗？”巴基终于忍无可忍的叫了起来，“别再把我当傻子耍了，罗杰斯少爷，我承认我当年就是个骗子，我骗了你，我很抱歉！”  
“是你在把我当傻子耍吧，巴恩斯先生？”史蒂夫的声音一下子冷了下去，“当年那个史蒂夫真的是个傻瓜是不是？从小在庄园里长大，没见过什么世面，为了你神魂颠倒，被你玩弄得团团转——告诉我，你是不是觉得十七岁的那个史蒂夫是个无可救药的大傻瓜，所以被骗也是活该？”  
“不，不是的……”巴基的怒气瞬间烟消云散，他心想我怎么还有资格生史蒂夫的气呢？对不起他的人明明是我自己啊！  
“你在接受我送你的戒指时，是不是还在心里觉得我很可笑？”史蒂夫步步紧逼，“回答我，巴基，你觉得我可笑吗？”  
巴基终于崩溃了，他双手抱住头，痛苦的呜咽出声：“不是的……对不起史蒂夫，我真的很抱歉……”  
史蒂夫看着巴基，他的心也在发疼，但他强迫自己必须冷酷，否则他就逼不出巴基的真心话。  
“只有抱歉而已吗，巴基？”他的声音越发的低沉了下去，“当年我那么爱你，你呢？对我全都是装的吗？”  
巴基没有说话，史蒂夫心底闪过一瞬间的失望，他都已经把巴基逼到这个地步了，还是不行吗？巴基还是死也不肯承认自己的感情吗？  
还是说……他判断失误了，巴基其实真的，从来没有爱过他？  
可他明明一直把自己送给他的戒指挂在脖子上啊？  
   
“我……”良久，巴基的嘴唇颤抖着，终于开口了，“我是个男人，你非要逼着我承认当年我对你的感情……难道你不觉得恶心吗？”  
史蒂夫愣了一下，这才发觉，他居然一直没有考虑过这个问题。  
当他发现巴基是个男人时，他惊讶过，愤怒过，但他生气的也只是巴基欺骗了他，而不是他身为男人这件事。  
他顺着巴基的话思考了一下，然后发现，即使当年巴基没有扮成瑞贝卡，而是以本身少年的姿态进入他的生活，他还是会爱上他。  
他爱的，是巴基这个人，不管他是男是女。  
“你呢，你觉得恶心吗？”他反问道，“和我在一起的时候，你觉得和一个男人亲热很恶心吗？”  
巴基低着头，他的身体都在微微颤抖。  
最后，他摇了摇头。  
“不。”他的声音几乎都要破碎了，就像他整个人看起来就要破碎了一样，“我以一个男人的身份爱着你，史蒂夫，这是罪恶的，而我原本打算这辈子都将这份罪掩藏起来。”  
他抬起头，看着史蒂夫：“现在，你是来审判我的罪恶了吗？”  
 


	11. Chapter 11

（11）  
史蒂夫深深的凝视着巴基，他在巴基的眼眸里看到了恐惧，不安，以及奇怪的平静。那种平静他在很多曾被他亲手俘虏的战犯眼睛里见过——承认自己有罪，平静的接受审判。  
巴基正在等待他的审判。  
史蒂夫的心里顿时涌起一股说不清道不明的难受，他一直因为巴基当初的欺骗和重逢后不断的逃离而生气，他却没有想到过，巴基一直认为自己有罪。  
巴基觉得自己身为一个男人却爱上了他，是罪恶的。  
在听到巴基承认自己爱他时，史蒂夫的心头被巨大的狂喜所淹没。他一直表现得游刃有余，看起来似乎胜券在握，不知道有多自信。然而实际上，他只能靠这种自信来不断的武装自己，他只有坚信巴基真的爱他，才能一步步追着巴基，将他逼入绝境，一直逼到他承认自己也爱他为止。  
他不敢先表白，因为害怕会被拒绝。  
谁会相信呢？史蒂夫.罗杰斯，荣誉勋章获得者，布鲁克林最大的银行家罗杰斯老爷唯一的继承人，想要得到他一个微笑的姑娘能排队排到白宫。  
他却害怕被巴基拒绝。  
在巴基面前，他永远是那个十七岁的，情窦初开的，不受欢迎的，自卑而腼腆的布鲁克林少年。

巴基平静的等待着史蒂夫对他的审判。  
他已经受够了，这些日子的提心吊胆，担惊受怕。他不知道史蒂夫对他步步紧逼到底为了什么，在他已经承认了自己当年假扮成瑞贝卡欺骗了他之后，史蒂夫看起来仍不想放过他。  
那么就只有一种可能了。  
史蒂夫看穿了他灵魂中的邪恶，想让他亲口承认自己的罪。  
巴基必须承认，在今天之前，他的内心深处仍保留着一丝侥幸的期待——万一史蒂夫也是爱他的呢？不在意他男人的身份，像他爱着史蒂夫那样的爱他。然而在见到了他和佩吉小姐挽着手走在一起后，这一丝侥幸也就烟消云散了。  
史蒂夫看起来那么美好，在人群中闪闪发光一般，怎么可能和他一样怀抱着这种不正常的感情呢？怎么可能和他一样心存罪恶呢？  
巴基在绝望之下反而平静了，他向史蒂夫亲口承认了自己爱着他的事实，他想无论史蒂夫要如何处置他，他都能接受。  
作为一名上流社会的绅士，史蒂夫完全可以起诉他，因为他的言行已经深深的冒犯到了他。再加上当年自己假扮成瑞贝卡的旧账被翻出来的话——巴基已经可以预见，自己将成为布鲁克林最大的笑话，一个恶心的小丑，一个心灵扭曲的疯子。  
如果这些是史蒂夫将要给予他的惩罚，那么他全盘接受。

他迎视着史蒂夫的目光，那双蓝色的眸子里仿佛承载了太多重量，一动不动的凝视着他。  
巴基有些疑惑了，因为他看到史蒂夫突然伸手开始解自己衣服的纽扣。  
“你觉得爱上我，是有罪的吗，巴基？”史蒂夫单手一颗一颗将自己衬衣的纽扣解开，然后将衬衣的下摆从裤子里抽出来，衣服披散在他身上，露出他健硕的肌肉和优美的腰线。  
巴基一瞬间像是忘了呼吸，目瞪口呆的看着史蒂夫。  
“如果我说……”史蒂夫缓缓的靠近他，逼得他不得不往后退去，直到被床头板挡住了退路，已退无可退，然后被史蒂夫一把压在了身下，“我和你怀着同样的罪恶呢？”  
巴基蓦然瞪大了双眼：“不可能，你骗我！”  
“为什么这么说？”史蒂夫凝视着他。  
巴基头脑里一片混乱：“你，你天生就喜欢女孩子！当年你把我当成瑞贝卡才喜欢上我，现在……你不是也有佩吉小姐了吗……”  
“难道你天生就喜欢男人吗，巴基？”史蒂夫反问了一句。  
巴基顿时语塞，在遇到史蒂夫之前，他交往过的姑娘可真不算少。他半闭着眼，摇了摇头。  
“那么除了我之外，你还爱上过其他男人吗？”史蒂夫压制住他的双手，继续追问。  
巴基将头扭向一边，避开了史蒂夫的视线：“……没有。”  
史蒂夫伸手将他的脸扳了回来，捏住他的下颌，他一直觉得巴基的下巴十分性感，于是收拢手指，将那条性感的沟挤得更加深，这才满意的笑了笑。  
“既然没有，为什么要躲开我？”  
巴基挣扎起来，他就是不想被史蒂夫什么都看穿，好像他的一切都被史蒂夫掌控在手里一样。他半天没有挣脱开来，不由得恼羞成怒的叫起来：“你到底想怎么样，史蒂夫？”  
史蒂夫叹了口气：“你到现在还没明白我想怎么样？我不是告诉了你吗巴基，我和你同罪，审判你，就等于审判我自己。”

巴基第一反应是自己在做梦。  
那可是史蒂夫啊，道德的标尺，全身上下没有一丝污点，正直得不能再正直的史蒂夫啊！他怎么可能和巴基同罪？他怎么可能会也爱着身为男人的自己呢？  
史蒂夫看着巴基傻住了的表情，不由得低下头，在他的嘴唇上啄了一口，低声说：“我得承认，当我发现瑞贝卡就是你的时候，我确实很愤怒。我给了你那么多次机会向我坦诚，你却只知道一味的逃避。如果你今天没有承认你爱我的话，我恐怕会不知道用什么手段向你报复，巴基。”  
巴基一时之间还有些反应不过来：“报复？你会……报复我吗？因为我不承认爱你？”  
史蒂夫挑眉看着他：“相信我，如果我的感情受到了伤害，那我可是非常不理智的。”  
在某些事情上，他确实十分豁达，可以很看得开，不计较得失。但事关巴基，他绝对非常非常小心眼。  
巴基静静地看着他，半晌，开口道：“这么说，你也爱我是吗，史蒂夫？”  
一直看起来宛如情场老手般的史蒂夫突然之间红了脸，他咳嗽了一声，不自在的说：“我以为我已经表现得够明显了，巴基？”

巴基盯着他看了好一会儿，忽然一个翻身，将史蒂夫压在了自己身下。史蒂夫吃了一惊，只见巴基跨坐在他腰上，低下头，对他露出个甜蜜的笑容。  
史蒂夫一下子说不出话来了。  
“既然我都对你坦白了，那么，你也该向我坦白两件事吧，史蒂夫？”巴基的声音里好似掺了蜜糖一般，这一瞬间，他仿佛又变成了十八岁那年的那个巴基，甜蜜，诱惑，让人无法抵抗。  
史蒂夫着迷的看着他，这样的巴基看起来……既甜美又浪荡，就像神话故事里惑人心智的男妖。但他仍保留着一丝清醒，没被这个妖精夺走全部神智：“当然，你想问什么？”  
巴基用手指戳了一下他的嘴唇：“第一，你和佩吉卡特到底是什么关系？”  
史蒂夫哑然失笑：“我们彼此欣赏，兴趣相投，互相引为知己，不过也就仅此而已了。就像你和罗曼诺夫女爵，不是吗？”  
巴基被反将了一军，双眉一挑，心想这次就暂且先放过你，佩吉小姐的事情以后再慢慢细究。他的手指沿着史蒂夫的唇线轻轻勾勒着，若有若无的挑逗着他的感官：“第二个问题……这些年，你爱上过其他人吗？”  
史蒂夫陡然间呼吸急促起来，他从不撒谎，因此老实回答道：“没有……我只爱你，从十七岁到现在，从未变过。”  
巴基瞬间哽住了呼吸，他一动不动的凝视着史蒂夫，史蒂夫也深深的注视着他，良久，巴基的手指从他的嘴唇上撤了下去，取而代之的是自己的唇。  
这是一个浓烈到几乎令人窒息的吻，巴基强硬的撬开了史蒂夫的唇，舌头伸进去，勾着史蒂夫的舌头，肆意的吮吸舔弄，最后当两人的唇分开时，空气中还牵连着一道银丝。  
氛围一下子变得淫糜起来，史蒂夫喘着气，用迷恋的眼神看着巴基。巴基坐在他的腰上，眼眸里似乎荡漾着水波，慢条斯理的一颗一颗解开自己上衣的扣子。  
史蒂夫恨不得动手撕了他那件该死的衬衫。  
巴基笑了起来，胯部不怀好意的蹭了蹭，满意的感受到一根硬邦邦的玩意儿抵在了自己屁股上。  
“知道要怎么做吗，史蒂微？”他俯身在史蒂夫耳边，吐息般的问道。  
史蒂夫粗喘不已，下半身硬得快要爆炸，他一把将巴基扯下来，二话不说就要再吻上去。巴基却笑着用手挡住了他的嘴唇。  
“别急。”巴基的声音轻软而诱惑，他将史蒂夫身上的衬衣扯了下来，丢在地上，自己却披散着衬衫，露出一截劲瘦的腰肢，和蜜糖色的漂亮腹肌，“夜还很长，我的小史蒂微，我会好好补偿你的，这份迟到了八年的成人礼。”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
巴基曾经在脑子里幻想过很多次他和史蒂夫之间的第一次。但在那些旖旎的梦境里，史蒂夫都是被他压在下面的那个——毕竟当年的史蒂夫还是颗弱不禁风的豆芽菜。  
现在，他确实把史蒂夫压在身下了，以一种居高临下的方式。他跨坐在史蒂夫的腰上，腰部微微拱起，缓缓的向后蹭去，在史蒂夫勃发的欲望上轻轻摩挲。  
史蒂夫发出了一声抑制不住的喘息，巴基的唇角微微勾了起来，他说过的，要让史蒂夫享受到最好的第一次。  
巴基不算经验特别丰富，但对付史蒂夫还是绰绰有余。他在认识史蒂夫之前曾经和剧场的女演员约会过，那些姑娘个个风流艳丽，教会了他床上不少花招，巴基打算全部用在史蒂夫身上，他绝对要让史蒂夫今晚爽到上天。

巴基弯下了腰，着迷的盯着史蒂夫那双微微张开的粉红色的唇。人人都夸赞他的嘴唇长得漂亮，其实史蒂夫的嘴唇才是真美，他忍不住俯身下去，伸出舌尖，诱惑的舔上了史蒂夫的唇。  
下一秒，他整个身体就被史蒂夫坚实有力的双臂搂住了，史蒂夫近乎饥渴的吻了上来，舌头有力的卷住他的舌头，吸吮舔弄，巴基被吻得浑身瘫软，只能发出一点点细微的呻吟。  
在被吻得大脑化作一团浆糊之前，巴基总算保留着一丝清醒，将自己的舌头从史蒂夫嘴里拔了出来。史蒂夫发出一声不满的轻哼，巴基笑了一下，安抚般的在他嘴角又亲了亲，这才慢慢滑下身子，伏在了史蒂夫的双腿间。  
史蒂夫的胯下早就一柱擎天，巴基用鼻尖亲昵的拱了拱那硬邦邦的巨物，然后伸出舌尖，如小猫喝水般沿着柱身细细的舔弄起来。  
史蒂夫立刻粗喘了一声，不由自主的揪紧了他的头发。巴基如同受到了鼓舞一般，张开嘴，尽力将整根吞了进去。他从来没做过这个，被噎得口水直流，但还是努力的吸吮起来。

史蒂夫微微喘息着，透过低垂的眼帘，看着伏在自己双腿间的巴基。  
棕色的头发柔顺的搭在他的额间，巴基的脸颊被他的那根撑得鼓起了一个包，大概是吞咽得比较费力，巴基不得不艰难的吐出来一小截柱身，然后再努力的含进去，收缩双颊，一边吸吮一边用舌头舔着龟头。  
史蒂夫觉得自己快要爽得灵魂出窍了，而且这种快感是生理上和心理上的双重叠加，巴基雪白的脸上，长长的睫毛垂下来，鲜红的嘴唇正含着他的那根，专注的舔弄着，吸吮着，这景象真是美到了极点又淫糜到了极点。  
他喘息了一声，突然将自己从巴基的嘴里抽出来，然后在巴基不解的目光中轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，示意他倒转过身体。巴基愣了一下，随即明白过来，他满脸通红的转了个方向，翘起屁股，史蒂夫立刻舔吻了上去，他惊喘了一声，低头再次含住了史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫埋首于巴基的股间，将他舔得湿漉漉的，巴基不得不将史蒂夫的那根吐出来，伏在他的小腹上微微喘息——史蒂夫舔得他实在是太爽了，他用颤抖着的声音恶狠狠的回头质问：“你……你他妈从哪儿学来的这些，史蒂夫！”  
史蒂夫抬起头看着他，该死，为什么他明明刚做着这么猥亵的事情，看起来却还是那么禁欲得要命！  
“别忘了我在军队呆了那么多年。”史蒂夫伸出舌尖，缓缓舔弄了一下嘴唇，“见识的东西可不少。”  
他看起来就像是一头优雅的禽兽，巴基近乎痴迷的看着他，然后他就被按下去，被迫抬高了屁股。  
史蒂夫伸手在床头柜摸索了片刻，找到一瓶按摩用的精油，单手拧开瓶盖后，他将大半瓶精油都倒在了巴基那微微张合着的粉嫩穴口上。  
巴基立刻打了个哆嗦，史蒂夫缓缓将一根手指探了进去。他缓慢而认真的做着润滑和扩张，巴基弓着腰，将脸埋在史蒂夫的双腿间，觉得自己这个姿势实在是羞耻不堪。  
在史蒂夫伸进去第三根手指后，巴基挪动了一下腰部，声音沙哑的说：“够了，史蒂夫，我可以了。”  
“这样就可以了吗？”史蒂夫还有些犹豫，“我怕你会疼，巴基……”  
巴基深吸一口气：“少废话，老子不怕疼！”  
见史蒂夫还在犹犹豫豫，巴基干脆爬起来，一把将史蒂夫推倒在床上，然后跨坐在他身上，扶住史蒂夫硬得已经不能再硬了的那根，缓慢而艰难的进入了自己的身体。

虽然已经被充分润滑过了，但初次被开拓的小穴还是疼得紧缩了一下，史蒂夫见巴基疼得脸都白了，顿时心疼起来，想要抽出去，被巴基一个瞪视阻止住了。他缓缓的移动腰部，让史蒂夫粗壮的那根一点点被他的身体吞进去，然后开始慢慢的动起来。巴基嘴里发出低低的喘息，舌尖从雪白的齿间露出，时不时舔一下嘴唇。史蒂夫实在受不住这诱惑，不由自主的坐起身来，捧着巴基的脸深吻起来。  
姿势的骤然改变迫得巴基不由得发出一声低喘，他一下子将史蒂夫连根吞了进去，史蒂夫将他紧紧搂在怀里，巴基的手臂绕过史蒂夫的脖子搂着他，屁股被有力的托起，含着那根巨物，开始上上下下的起伏。  
“嗯……”巴基的呻吟声甜腻而隐忍，史蒂夫忍不住伸出舌头舔弄着他的耳垂。  
“舒服吗？”一边将那小巧的耳垂含在唇舌间逗弄，史蒂夫一边如打桩般的耸动着下身，在巴基耳边问道。  
巴基被顶弄得上下颠簸，除了急促的喘息之外一个字的音也发不出来。他的腿环住史蒂夫的腰，浑身酥麻，连脚趾头都蜷缩了起来。  
史蒂夫将他搂在身上抽插了良久，又将他压倒在床上，重新进入了他。他的身体里仿佛注满了无穷无尽的精力，巴基一开始还能跟得上他的节奏，到后面几乎就只有呻吟求饶的份儿了。  
“巴基，宝贝儿，别忘了你说过的，”史蒂夫轻咬着他的乳尖，满意的看着巴基的身体敏感的颤抖了一下，“你不是要给我补上一份最难忘的成人礼吗？”  
巴基几乎要呜咽出声：“够了……史蒂夫……我已经不行了……”  
史蒂夫温柔的将他的身体折过来，毫不留情的重重捅进去：“怎么会？夜还长呢。”  
巴基泄恨般的在他背上狠狠挠了几道，史蒂夫却仿佛全然感受不到疼痛，只是低下头给了他一个安抚般的深吻，喘息着说：“好了，我也快了，再坚持一会儿，宝贝……”  
他按住巴基的身体，又快又猛的抽插起来，最后终于泄了出来。他倒在了巴基身边，不住的喘息，等到稍微恢复了一点力气后，一扭头，却发现巴基已经睡着了。  
大概是被自己折腾得太累了吧。  
史蒂夫有些惭愧，更多的却是一种抑制不住的得意和骄傲，他为自己第一次就能把巴基干成这样而忍不住自豪。  
凑过去在巴基的唇上轻吻了一下，史蒂夫低声道：“晚安，宝贝。”拉过棉被，将巴基与自己严严实实裹好，伸出胳膊搂着他睡了。

巴基醒过来的时候房间里还一片漆黑，史蒂夫将他抱在怀里，睡得正香。巴基动了一下，从他怀里小心翼翼的挣脱出来，身体还因为昨晚的狂热的激情而酸痛不已，他勉强探手到床头柜上摸到了自己的手表。  
已经上午十点了。  
房间里拉着厚厚的窗帘，造成一种仍是夜晚的错觉，巴基看了看睡在一旁的史蒂夫，他仍在熟睡中，表情舒适而惬意，长长的睫毛垂下来，几缕金色的碎发落在他的额头上。  
即使是在睡梦中，这张脸仍是如此俊美，让巴基止不住的心跳。他多么想就此躺回去，重新窝进史蒂夫的怀抱，舒舒服服的睡到中午，然后和史蒂夫共进午餐。他们就此开始约会，就像任何坠入了爱河的普通恋人一样。  
可惜，他知道那是不可能的。  
他和史蒂夫之间，也就这一个晚上的放纵。他付出了他能给予的最好的，也得到了他能得到的最好的——不，甚至比他期待的最好的还要更好。  
他得到了史蒂夫的爱，还有他火一般的激情。  
虽然万分不舍，但他却不得不离开。他没有天真到以为自己真的能和史蒂夫做一对普通恋人，毕竟以史蒂夫的地位和名声，他实在不应该出现在他的私生活里。  
身为一名小报记者，巴基十分清楚，如果史蒂夫沾上和男人不清不楚的绯闻，那他将面临多少麻烦，说不定还会把整个名声都赔进去。  
我已经很满足了，轻手轻脚的穿上衣裤后，巴基回头看了一眼史蒂夫，默默地想，就算是现在即刻死去，他的人生也没有任何遗憾了。  
“再见，史蒂夫。”他弯下腰，在史蒂夫的唇上轻轻印下一个吻，然后悄无声息的离开了。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13

巴基顶着两个巨大的黑眼圈回了报社，朗姆洛一看到他就忍不住开口讽刺：“你干什么去了巴恩斯？昨晚上一直找不到你，看看你这副鬼样子——”他突然瞪大了眼，指着巴基的脖子，“这是什么？天啊巴恩斯，你是不是在罗杰斯家的舞会上勾搭上了女人？”  
巴基条件反射般捂住了脖子，朗姆洛嗤笑了一声：“别遮了，遮得住吗？你到底勾搭上了什么女人啊，够厉害的啊，看把你脖子给咬的。你们搞了一整夜吧？怪不得你一副纵欲过度的样子。”他嘿嘿笑了起来，显然是觉得巴恩斯实在是厉害，那种舞会上能出现的女人不是大家小姐就是贵妇，至不济也是某位大人物的情妇，巴恩斯这种小记者居然能勾搭上，这魅力了得啊！  
朗姆洛又是羡慕又是嫉妒，心想老子哪点比不上巴恩斯这个小白脸？怎么他在舞会上那么卖力的推销自己，到最后既没有哪个女人来勾搭他，也没得到哪个大人物的青睐。  
巴恩斯对付女人还真是有一手，那些上流社会的太太小姐们似乎都逃不过他的魅力——比如那个罗曼诺夫女爵，多少男人梦想着能爬上她的床，然而只有巴恩斯能被她另眼相看。

巴基无心和他打嘴炮，直接无视了他，坐到了自己座位上。他的脑子很乱，史蒂夫醒来后发现他不见了，会担心吗？自己是不是应该留张纸条什么的……可是纸条上能写什么呢？说昨晚我很愉快但我们最好别再有下次了？还是我会永远爱你史蒂夫，请把我忘了吧，再见？  
怎么看都怎么矫情。  
好吧，巴基承认自己是个胆小鬼，即使明白了史蒂夫的心意也还是不敢和他在一起。两个男人还能怎么样呢？的确，上流社会的有钱老爷们偶尔尝个鲜包养个美貌少年玩弄个一年半载的，也不是没有，但那也够让人耻笑的了，如果是他和史蒂夫这样，还想正儿八经的约会恋爱？只会沦为大众的笑柄，为周遭所不齿。  
巴基颓丧的叹了口气，把头发揉的像个鸟窝，他想他和史蒂夫之间也就这样了吧，保留一段美好的回忆也不错，将来史蒂夫真的和佩吉结婚了的话，他也会祝福——应该会祝福吧？

就在巴基在稿纸上乱涂乱画的时候，报社里忽然引起了一阵小小的骚动，他懵懂的抬起头，随即瞪大了眼睛。  
史蒂夫从大门进来了，他穿着件黑色的外套，神色冷漠，眼神没有向四周落下一分。就连经过巴基的位置时，他也仿佛没有看到一般，目不斜视的从他身边走过，径直进了皮尔斯的办公室。  
直到那道人影消失在门后，周围才响起一片低声惊叹。  
“这个男人是谁？”  
“好像是史蒂夫.罗杰斯？我在报纸上看到过他的照片。”  
“不是好像，那根本就是他。”朗姆洛吸了口气，看向巴基，“喂，巴恩斯，你不是还去采访过他？”  
巴基呆若木鸡，根本没听到他在说什么，朗姆洛不耐烦的啧了一声，自言自语的说：“奇怪，罗杰斯怎么会亲自来我们报社？”  
报社里仅有的两个女职员正花痴般的发出各种惊叹。  
“那就是罗杰斯少爷？天啊，他比照片上看起来还要帅！”  
“真的，真的好帅啊！”  
“他要是能回头看我一眼就好了！”  
朗姆洛露出个受不了的表情，悻悻地说：“不就是个长得还不错又有点钱的小白脸吗？活像八百年没见过男人似的，你说是不是，巴恩斯？”  
他难得的向巴基寻求认同，可惜巴基仍然是那一副吓傻了的表情。朗姆洛不由得皱起眉：“你这是怎么了，一副见鬼了的表情？你他妈不会是昨晚搞了罗杰斯的女人吧？”  
他话音刚落，皮尔斯办公室的门就开了，皮尔斯出现在门口，朝着巴基招手：“巴恩斯，你过来一下。”

巴基的脸色一下子变得刷白，朗姆洛吓一跳，他还从没见过巴基这副模样，在他心目中，巴恩斯可是个连皮尔斯都不放在眼里的家伙啊。  
难道被我说中了？朗姆洛心想，巴恩斯真的搞上了罗杰斯的女人？他目送着巴基脚步蹒跚的走向皮尔斯的办公室，越发的坚定了心中的猜测。  
干得好，他幸灾乐祸的想，这下罗杰斯都亲自上门问罪了，你也该滚蛋了吧，巴恩斯！  
巴基自然是完全不知道朗姆洛这丰富的内心世界，他机械的走进了皮尔斯的办公室，皮尔斯对他说：“罗杰斯先生说有些话想和你当面聊，关于那次专访的事情。”  
他悄悄的瞪了巴基一眼，大概是以为他惹恼了罗杰斯。在给了他一个“你给我小心点”的眼神后，皮尔斯对着史蒂夫客气的笑笑，转身走出办公室，还细心的关上了门。  
史蒂夫坐在沙发上，神色自若的喝着咖啡，抬眼见巴基傻乎乎的站在他面前，招招手说：“坐啊。”  
巴基迟疑的在他对面坐下，他小心的观察着史蒂夫的神色，史蒂夫看起来并没有很生气的样子……那么他来报社找自己干什么呢？  
是因为自己早上不辞而别，前来兴师问罪的吗？可他的表情却又很沉静——巴基完全猜不透史蒂夫心里在想什么。  
时间一分一秒的过去，史蒂夫似乎没有先开口的意思，尴尬的沉默蔓延在办公室里，巴基只好惴惴不安的开口了：“我，我很抱歉，史蒂夫。”他低下头，有些不敢直视史蒂夫的双眼，“我不该早上没和你打声招呼就走了，我……我……”  
“我知道，巴基。”史蒂夫终于开口了，脸上完全看不出喜怒，“我早上醒来没看到你，就猜到你一定逃走了。”  
“我没有逃走，”巴基不由得为自己辩解，“我只是离开而已。”  
“有什么区别吗？”史蒂夫放下咖啡杯，抬眼看着他。  
巴基嗫喏着，说不出话来。  
“让我猜猜你接下来想对我说什么吧。”史蒂夫不紧不慢的对他说，“你是不是想告诉我，昨晚就是我们之间的最后一次，再不会有下次了？”  
巴基身子微微一颤，他的确是这么想的，可是被史蒂夫一语道破后，他竟然觉得有些愧疚。  
好像他是个始乱终弃的人渣似的。  
见鬼，他心里想，明明老子才是被压的那个啊！

“史蒂夫。”稍微镇静了一下后，巴基终于开口了，“昨晚……非常美好，但你和我都知道，那只能发生一次。我对你的感情不会变，我也很感激你给了我同样的感情作为回应，我不知道这算不算是一种罪，但我知道一旦被人发现我们之间的这种关系，不但会毁了我，更会毁了你。”  
史蒂夫的表情波澜不惊：“所以呢？”  
“所以？”巴基又惊又怒的看着他，他都说到这个份上了，史蒂夫居然还是一副毫无反应的样子，史蒂夫到底在想什么？“你还不明白吗？我们两个都是男人，不能当真的！你想身败名裂吗史蒂夫？！”  
史蒂夫盯着他看了好一会儿，淡淡的说：“所以，这就是你一声不吭就从我身边逃走的原因？”  
他笑了一声，端起咖啡：“说实话，我并不在乎什么身败名裂。不过，我也要感激你这么为我着想的苦心。我有个折衷的办法，不想听听看吗，巴基？”  
巴基一愣：“什么办法？”  
史蒂夫不紧不慢的喝了一口咖啡，然后从口袋里掏出一把钥匙，连同一张纸条，一起放在了面前的茶几上。  
巴基疑惑的拿起来一看，那张纸条上写着一个地址，详细到某条街某个门牌号，应该是座房子。  
钥匙应该就是地址上这座房子的钥匙了。  
巴基心底泛起一阵不妙的预感。  
“什么意思？”他直视着史蒂夫。  
“这房子是我托一位朋友买下的，很少去住，几乎没人知道那是我的房子。”史蒂夫神色自若，“我希望你能尽快搬进去。”

巴基惊呆了，半晌，他才声音沙哑的开口：“这算什么，史蒂夫？你要包养我吗？”  
“当然不是。”史蒂夫微微一笑，“巴基，你知道，如果你同意，我甚至愿意立刻向你求婚。但是很显然，你绝不会同意。所以我只好退而求其次，请你搬进我的房子和我一起住。那里很隐蔽，不必担心被人发现，我也不会因为和你在一起而身败名裂，不好吗？”  
巴基做梦也想不到史蒂夫竟然会向他提出这种要求——史蒂夫是个那么正直的人啊，这是在干什么？学那些贵族老爷在外面包养情妇？  
他本能的想要摇头拒绝，史蒂夫却抢先一步截住了他的话。  
“想清楚巴基，如果你拒绝的话，我就立刻叫皮尔斯进来，告诉他我决定要向你求婚。”史蒂夫的笑容十分优雅，仿佛在征求巴基的意见，“你觉得这值得上个头版头条吗，亲爱的？”  
巴基不敢置信的看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫脸上仍然带着笑，眼眸中却闪烁着危险的光芒。  
他是认真的。  
巴基不知道为什么，脑海里忽然闪过一个念头，史蒂夫上午起床时发现他不见了，大概气疯了吧？  
就像他现在表现得越淡定，巴基心里反而越恐慌一样。  
“我……我……”巴基结结巴巴，最后终于低下了头，“我答应你，我会搬过去住的。”  
史蒂夫的笑容终于到达了眼底，他站起来，走到巴基面前，托起他的下巴，给了他一个浓厚的吻。  
“尽快，宝贝。你知道，我的耐心总是有限的。”


	14. Chapter 14

14

巴基回自己的公寓收拾衣物，东西不算太多，毕竟单身汉一个，一些可有可无的直接就扔了。退租的时候房东老太太还有些不舍，在她眼里，巴基是个英俊又可爱的小伙子，时常帮她干些活，对她作为谢礼的那些亲手制作的小点心也十分捧场，赞不绝口。  
和房东太太道别后，巴基拎着箱子，站在路边。他和史蒂夫约好了今天搬过去，对于这个决定，他心里有些不是滋味，从感情上来说，他当然希望能和史蒂夫住在一起，日日夜夜厮守。但从理智上来说，他却感到非常不安。  
并不是说他担心史蒂夫对他的爱——恰恰相反，他正是担心史蒂夫的这份感情，会不会太浓厚，他是否承受得起。  
巴基在感情方面从来不是个自卑的人，可对方是史蒂夫就不一样了，说实话，就凭史蒂夫的家世和他在军队里的辉煌履历，他想要从政的话，别说是参议员，哪怕是将来想要竞选美国总统也并非毫无可能。即使是史蒂夫无心从政，他仍然可以在三十出头的年纪便跻身于布鲁克林乃至整个纽约的社交圈高层，成为一个在美国商界举足轻重的大人物。  
史蒂夫是可以缔造未来的人，也许将来他身上唯一的污点，就是自己。  
巴基很害怕，身为一名小报记者，他太清楚舆论引导之下流言蜚语的可怕之处了——一个致命的丑闻足可以毁了一个人的一生。  
可是他也知道，如果他再一次的不告而别，史蒂夫就真不知道会用什么手段来对付他了。巴基忍不住有些怀念当年那个小炮仗似的史蒂夫，脾气暴烈，一点就着，而如今的史蒂夫大概是因为在军队里历练过的原因，变得喜怒不形于色，深沉而不可捉摸。  
倒不是说现在这个史蒂夫不如当年那个好，只是当年的史蒂夫巴基一眼能看透他心里在想什么，现在的史蒂夫却不能了。  
巴基撇了撇嘴，无奈的叹了口气。正准备找一辆马车前往史蒂夫给他的那个地址，一辆汽车忽然停在了他面前。

巴基十分惊讶，在这个年代，汽车是极为稀罕的交通工具，整个布鲁克林也没有几辆，而他面前停着的这辆，显然应该属于某个上流社会的贵族。  
车窗摇下来，露出一张黝黑的脸，脸的主人是个黑人小伙，十分英俊，对他爽朗的一笑：“巴恩斯先生吗？我是史蒂夫的朋友山姆.威尔逊，他叫我过来接你。”  
巴基吃了一惊，但还是点点头，上了车。山姆显然和史蒂夫之间十分熟稔，也十分健谈，一路都在和他搭话。  
“史蒂夫把那房子借你住了？那房子还是我帮他参考买下来的，当时他说喜欢那地方清静，我还开玩笑说他是不是打算用来偷偷藏个姑娘。”山姆哈哈一笑，对巴基说，“史蒂夫说你是个记者，嚯，挺厉害的嘛。你也是他好朋友吧？”  
巴基含糊的应了一声。  
“史蒂夫那家伙，对朋友真是没得说，可惜太死脑筋，到现在都没个相好的姑娘。”山姆话匣子打开了就收不住，“喜欢他的姑娘们那么多，怎么就一个也看不上呢，我们这些朋友都替他着急，你说是不是，巴恩斯先生？”  
“叫我詹姆斯就好。”巴基有些不知道该怎么接话，“也许……他只是还没找到合适的吧。”  
“我看他就是太死心眼儿，他十七八岁那年有过个喜欢的姑娘，我爸爸是史蒂夫家庄园的管家，我听他说，那位小姐十分漂亮，史蒂夫简直为她发狂呢。不知道为什么两人最后没有在一起，史蒂夫好像还不能忘情，这么多年一直没和任何姑娘约会过。”山姆摇了摇头，十分惋惜的样子。  
巴基不由得吃了一惊，脱口而出：“什么，你是鲍勃先生的儿子？”  
这下连山姆也吃惊了：“你认识我父亲？你被邀请去过庄园？史蒂夫自己都好多年没回过庄园了，那你大概是他很多年的好友了吧？”  
巴基有些后悔自己一时的口快，但要收回也来不及了，只好承认：“嗯……我去庄园做过客。”  
山姆点点头，不疑有他：“难怪史蒂夫肯借你房子住了，看来你们的交情真的很不错——喂，你见过史蒂夫当年喜欢的那位小姐吗？我真好奇，到底是什么样的美人啊，史蒂夫这么多年都念念不忘？我听我爸爸提起过，好像叫瑞贝卡？”  
巴基尴尬的咳嗽了一声：“这个……瑞贝卡……是我妹妹。”  
“……”

山姆把巴基送到了房子门口后，礼貌的询问他是否还需要帮忙，巴基忙谢绝了，两人道别后，山姆便开车离开了。  
巴基拿出钥匙开了门，这是一栋二层楼的小别墅，地上铺着厚实的木板，家具都是有些年代感的橡木家具，客厅里甚至摆了一架钢琴。  
巴基在客厅流连了一会儿，上了楼。楼上有一间主卧和一间客卧，还有一间绘画室兼书房，墙壁上挂着史蒂夫自己画的素描和油画，主卧的床头墙壁上甚至挂着一副巨大无比的巴基女装油画。  
巴基一下子脸红了——他认出来了，那是当年史蒂夫以他为模特儿所作的画，他离开庄园时，这幅画尚未最后完成，没想到多年后，竟然见到了最后的完成版。  
不得不说，史蒂夫真的把他画的太美了，画中的少女有着一双脉脉含情的眼睛和微微上翘的红润双唇，长长的卷发垂在胸前，她一只手撑着头，姿态随意的侧躺在沙发上，就像古希腊神话里的爱神。  
那个时候，史蒂夫有多么爱他才能将他画得这样栩栩如生，这样美丽。而他又是多么爱史蒂夫，才会在眼神中流露出那么缠绵的情意，被史蒂夫的画笔捕捉到。  
如果时光能永远停留在那一刻……该有多好。

巴基仿佛忘记了时光，就那么痴痴的看着，直到一双手臂突兀的伸过来，从背后搂住了他。  
巴基吓了一跳，他压根儿连脚步声也没听到啊！回头一看，史蒂夫就站在他身后，视线也落在那幅油画上。  
“真美，不是吗？”史蒂夫在他耳边轻声呢喃，“我总能做梦梦到那时候的你，这么多年了，从来没有忘记过……你是我永远的阿弗罗荻忒……”  
巴基的脸变得通红，他的下颌被史蒂夫伸手抬了起来，然后一个缠绵的吻落了下来。两人相拥着，不断的深吻着彼此，最后史蒂夫将他压在了床上，用手指摩挲着他的嘴唇，气息不平的贴在他耳边说：“我真怕你不肯搬过来，你知道吗？万一你只是敷衍我然后又逃走了怎么办？你已经从我身边逃走不止一次了巴基，八年后我才找到你……我绝不能让你再离开我了……别再想着从我身边逃开了好吗？答应我……”  
巴基的眼眶渐渐湿润了，这是自重逢以来，他第一次听到史蒂夫说出这番类似于示弱的话语。  
他一直以为史蒂夫在他面前胸有成竹，步步为营，将他逼得退无可退。原来史蒂夫强势的外表下，是一颗极度不安的心。  
史蒂夫在恳求他不要离开。  
巴基忽然觉得自己到底在坚持些什么呢？他担心着史蒂夫的名誉和未来，害怕会因为自己而受到玷污，可是在史蒂夫眼里，也许那些加起来也比不上自己呢？  
就像在他的心目中，世界上任何事物加起来也比不上史蒂夫一样，如果和史蒂夫相爱就是犯罪，那么，他愿意身陷囫囵。  
巴基捧住史蒂夫的脸，仰起头，在他脸上和唇上不断的落下深吻，眼泪顺着眼角滑落下来，哽咽着回答：“我再也不会离开你了史蒂夫，我爱你，你都无法想象我有多爱你……我永远属于你，我发誓！”  
史蒂夫怔怔的看着他，渐渐的，眼眸里聚满了狂喜和弄得化不开的爱意，他将巴基压在了身下，吮吻着他的肌肤，声音里饱含着欲望：“我等这一天太久了巴基……今天晚上，不管你怎么求饶我也不会停手……”

激烈而狂乱的一夜过去后，巴基拖着痕迹斑斑的身体和酸软无力的腰肢，近乎嫉妒的看着神采奕奕的史蒂夫从衣柜里拿出衣物，妥帖的穿在身上。  
他该死的看上去那么英俊，完美，精神百倍，而自己呢？他妈的跟块破布差不多了吧？  
他这才知道，原来史蒂夫破处后，竟然这么恐怖，妈的那还是正常人的体力和持久度吗？史蒂夫当年在德国接受的到底是什么治疗啊？！  
史蒂夫穿戴妥当后，走回床前，在巴基唇边落下一个吻：“今天要是不舒服的话，就别去报社了吧？”  
巴基咬着牙：“我没事！”  
史蒂夫无奈的笑了笑：“别逞强，巴基。”  
巴基感觉到自己身为男人的尊严受到了极为严重的挑战，他恶狠狠的说：“下次让我来，史蒂微，你就知道我有多么厉害，并不比你差！”  
“哦？”史蒂夫挑了挑眉，微微一笑，“我会拭目以待。”  
他打开房门出去了，巴基搂着被子坐在床上郁闷。  
刚刚他算是调戏了史蒂夫吗？为什么史蒂夫的反应如此轻描淡写？  
唉……真的好怀念十七岁时那个被他稍微调戏一下就脸红，吃得死死的史蒂夫啊……


	15. Chapter 15

15  
和史蒂夫同居的生活就这样开始了。  
早上通常从一个浓厚的吻开始，史蒂夫向来比他醒的早，给他一个早安吻后，便精神百倍的下床去做早餐，而巴基则带着困意继续赖在床上，直到史蒂夫第二次进来拍着他的屁股叫他起床。  
等巴基收拾好自己下楼，史蒂夫已经准备好早餐了。等他走到餐桌前时，史蒂夫会搂着他给他一个腻乎乎的吻，巴基必须在这个吻变得快要擦枪走火之前赶紧拔出自己的舌头，不然很可能他会被按在餐桌上成为史蒂夫的早餐。  
史蒂夫喜欢在家里随时随地的亲他，抚摸他，好像永远都要不够他似的。他甚至在巴基搬进来的第三个晚上，变戏法似的突然从柜子里拿出来一条长裙，巴基只看了一眼，眼珠子都差点瞪出来了。  
“还记得这个吗？”史蒂夫用怀念无比的语气说，“当年我拜托爷爷买来送给你的裙子，在你离开我后，我把它锁在了箱子底下，再也不想见到它。现在你回来了，巴基，你愿意为我再穿上它一次吗？”  
巴基觉得史蒂夫向他提出这种要求简直丧心病狂。  
“你觉得我还可能套得进去吗？当年我才十八岁，现在我都二十七了！”巴基愤怒的将那条裙子甩在了史蒂夫脸上，“而且我那时候扮成瑞贝卡是被迫的！难道你以为我喜欢穿女人的裙子吗？”  
“你不喜欢吗？”史蒂夫无辜的看着他，“那天晚上你真的美极了，几乎所有在场的男人都目不转睛的看着你，我觉得又骄傲又嫉妒。你就像个公主一样，我永远也忘不了，我想再看你穿一次这条裙子，好不好，巴基？”  
他的语气那么深情，还带着一丝撒娇的意味，巴基被弄得面红耳热，咬着嘴唇低声说：“别闹了史蒂夫……你自己看看，我现在这样子，穿上裙子多奇怪啊，太难看了吧！”  
他已经不复少年时代纤细的身材和圆润的脸庞，怎么可能还能扮成少女呢？  
史蒂夫默默的看着他，抱着那条裙子，也不说话。巴基最后实在是没办法了，只好妥协：“好了好了，我穿给你看。”  
史蒂夫的唇角立刻翘了起来，他将那条裙子递过去，巴基红着脸一把抢过来，飞也似的逃进了浴室。

巴基对着镜子仔细的刮了脸，头发被水沾湿了，几缕留海湿漉漉的垂落在额前。他看着镜子里的自己，没有化妆品，没有假发，他无法把自己变成那个美丽而妩媚的少女。  
但他的脸庞依然白皙，双眼依然明媚，他咬住自己的嘴唇，再缓缓松开，那张唇仿佛盛开在雨水中的玫瑰花瓣一般，鲜艳欲滴。  
巴基弯下腰，试着将自己塞进那条裙子……不出意料，裙子有点紧，但他还是成功的穿了上去。  
柔软的布料仿佛第二层皮肤一样紧贴在身上，巴基轻轻呼出一口气，他没有勇气再去看镜子，低着头直接走出了浴室。  
他穿着那条裙子一步一步慢慢的挪到床边，房间里安静的不正常，为什么史蒂夫都不说话呢？哪怕是嘲笑他也没关系啊。  
还是说史蒂夫被他这怪异的模样吓得话都说不出来了？  
“我都说了，一定很奇怪吧？”巴基不自在的咕哝着，头都不敢抬，伸手想把裙子脱下来，“都是你非逼着我穿……”  
一只手突然搭了上来，阻止了他的动作。  
“别……”史蒂夫的声音轻的几乎听不清，“别脱下来，你这样很美，巴基。”  
巴基疑惑的抬起头，只看到史蒂夫正目不转睛的看着他，空气里传来他略显粗重的呼吸声，而他睡裤下面的某个地方也正以肉眼可见的速度肿胀起来。  
巴基吃惊的瞪大了眼睛，随即整张脸都红了起来，他还没来得及开口，就被史蒂夫扑倒在了床上。  
而巴基原本以为这只是史蒂夫的一时心血来潮，直到他后来发现衣柜里悄悄的，不知不觉多出来好多条各式各样的裙子。  
史蒂夫总有办法哄着他，让他穿上那些裙子。一开始巴基还觉得十分羞耻，然而每当史蒂夫用炽热的眼神看着他时，他便恍然生出一种自己大概真的穿上裙子很美的错觉。  
“你穿上它们真的很美，巴基。”史蒂夫咬着他的耳垂，双手从背后搂过来，伸进裙底，下流的抚摸着他的肌肤，“比世界上任何人都要美，你让我无法控制自己……”  
他曾经穿着裙子被史蒂夫托着双腿架在沙发上干过，也曾经被粗鲁的翻过来从背后被史蒂夫进入过，房子里各个角落都几乎被他们利用过了。白天的史蒂夫看起来有多正经，晚上的他就有多疯狂。  
史蒂夫就像一座永不会熄灭的火山，源源不断的对着他散发着爱和欲望。而巴基也无意挣脱，他回报以同样的热意，他希望这样的时光能够永恒。

最开始发现他不对劲的是娜塔莎。  
在巴基这个月第三次拒绝陪同她参加舞会时，娜塔莎终于爆发了。  
“你到底怎么回事，巴恩斯？”美艳的伯爵夫人柳眉倒竖，语气十分不善，“以往你不都主动央求我带你去的吗？你的专栏不需要新鲜题材了？”  
巴基看了一眼坐在娜塔莎身边的男人，克林特，他自我介绍是个私家侦探，最近一直在积极追求娜塔莎。而巴基看得出来，娜塔莎也并非对他毫无兴趣。  
克林特一直用略带审视的目光看着他，巴基心想，拜托，我可不是你的情敌好吗？  
“你已经有新的舞伴了，不是吗，塔莎？”巴基耸耸肩，“我陪你去舞会本来就只是为了寻找题材来源，如果这位侦探先生愿意和我分享一些他所知道的秘闻，那我也不必这么辛苦了。”  
克林特闻言顿时双眼一亮：“原来巴恩斯先生只是为了去给专栏取材才不得不参加这些舞会的吗？既然如此，以后我可以无偿为你提供新鲜的，上流社会那些贵妇名媛之间的秘闻，绝对是第一手资料，省得你还要去参加那些无聊的舞会。”  
言下之意就是，以后你坐在家里等着我送资料上门就行，陪娜塔莎出入舞会的任务就交给我了。  
娜塔莎冷冷的瞪了克林特一眼：“原来之前你陪我去参加的都是些无聊的舞会吗，巴顿先生？”  
克林特吓一跳，忙陪着笑脸解释：“没有没有，当然不是！我只是在替巴恩斯先生着想而已……”  
娜塔莎懒得理他，转头看向巴基，单刀直入的问：“你老实告诉我巴恩斯，你是不是被女人包养了？”  
巴基吓得脸色都变了：“你胡说什么呢？怎么可能？”  
“你偷偷摸摸从你那个小破公寓里搬走，搬去了哪里却死也不可不肯说。你看看你自己，一脸春色，脖子上那些红印子总不是被蚊子咬的吧？舞会也不想去参加，对任何姑娘都毫无兴趣，这副死样子不是被女人迷住了是什么？”娜塔莎冷笑着说了一串，巴基张口结舌，竟然无从反驳。  
克林特笑着冲他挤了挤眼睛：“你那个妞儿挺热情的啊，兄弟！”  
“就算是这样……为什么就说我是被女人给包养了？”巴基面红耳赤的争辩，“难道我挣的钱不够我养个女人吗？”  
“得了吧。”娜塔莎白了他一眼，“看看你身上这件大衣，我亲爱的巴恩斯先生，你知道值多少钱吗？你半年的薪水！”  
巴基张大了嘴，史蒂夫时不时就给他买衣服鞋子什么的，他反抗了几次无果后，便也给史蒂夫买这买那的，史蒂夫每次收到他的礼物时都十分开心的样子——原来他送给史蒂夫的，和史蒂夫买给他的，价格相差这么悬殊吗？  
娜塔莎的眼中出现了一丝担忧：“这个女人到底什么来头，詹姆斯？你可别惹祸上身。”  
从巴基讳莫如深的态度来看，娜塔莎猜测这个包养了他的女人一定身份不一般，如果巴基一时昏了头，招惹到了什么厉害人物的情妇之类的……那到时候万一事情败露，巴基很可能要吃不了兜着走了。  
巴基勉强笑了笑，安慰娜塔莎道：“放心吧塔莎，我不是个没脑子的人，知道自己在干什么，别担心。”  
在和娜塔莎与克林特道别后，巴基离开了酒馆。克林特对娜塔莎说：“你要是不放心，需不需要我调查一下巴恩斯到底和什么女人混在一起？”  
娜塔莎叹了口气，摇了摇头：“不用了，他既然不想让我知道，一定有他的理由。其实我还是替他开心的，詹姆斯有过一个初恋情人，不知道什么原因分开了，他说这辈子他都不会结婚了。可是你看，现在他又坠入爱河了啊，不管对方是个什么样的女人，能让他变得这么快乐，就随他去吧。万一将来他真的玩出火来了，我再尽我的可能帮他好了。”  
克林特着迷的看着她，别人都说罗曼诺夫女爵是个冷酷无情的女人，将男人玩弄于股掌之间，只有他知道，这个红发的美艳女爵心底，有着多么柔软的一个角落。  
她只对她在乎的人好。  
他一定会成为她最在乎的那个人，他发誓。

巴基赶回家时，夕阳还剩最后一丝余光。史蒂夫说好了晚上要回家吃饭，所以他得赶着回去准备晚餐。  
巴基的厨艺不算多好，但也还拿得出手。和史蒂夫同居后，偶尔施展了几次厨艺，被史蒂夫大力称赞了之后，巴基便兴高采烈的承担起负责晚餐的任务来。  
他喜欢给史蒂夫做好吃的，喜欢看他坐在餐桌前吃得津津有味的样子，哪怕巴基把牛排煎糊了，他也能面不改色的吃下去，还赞不绝口。  
巴基把烤小鸡腿从炉子里端出来，小羊排煎得滋滋作响，葡萄酒也被打开了，等他摆好了一桌看起来卖相十分可观的晚餐后，史蒂夫却还没有回家。  
巴基一直等到晚上十点多，史蒂夫依然没有回家。最后他趴在餐桌上睡着了，迷迷糊糊间，感觉到有人抱着他上楼梯。  
“史蒂夫……”他努力睁开眼睛，“你回来了？”  
“嗯。”史蒂夫在他嘴唇上亲了一下，“抱歉我回来晚了。”  
你可回来的真是够晚的，巴基想着，但他什么也没说，只是把头靠在了史蒂夫肩窝处，又闭上了眼。  
所以他完全没有看到，史蒂夫眼底那一抹愧疚，以及深深的无奈。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
史蒂夫用手指揉着眉心，他面前的办公桌上摊了一大堆的文件和报表，这段时间以来他总在加班。  
每天都想按时回家吃晚饭，然而每天都会遇上各种不巧，要么临时有应酬，要么被一堆工作逼到不得不加班——一想到巴基今晚肯定又为他精心准备好了晚餐而他却无法赶回家，史蒂夫就一阵心烦意乱，同时心底涌起一股深深的愧疚。  
从上个礼拜开始，罗杰斯老爷就突然把大量的工作交到了他手里，并要求他事事亲力亲为，许多以往并不强求他出席的应酬也非要他去不可。史蒂夫也委婉的向他爷爷提出来过，自己现在每天太忙了，然而罗杰斯老爷只淡淡说了一句：“你觉得很累吗？我在你这个年纪的时候，每天都工作到深夜，罗杰斯银行才有了今天的规模，而我从没向任何人抱怨过自己太辛苦。”  
史蒂夫顿时哑口无言。  
“我已经给了你八年的时间，让你去做自己想做的事。”罗杰斯老爷看着他，“你现在才接手，本来就已经太晚，如果不多努力，我怎么放心把整个家族事业交给你？”  
史蒂夫在心里叹了口气，是，他承认爷爷说的都对，但他才和巴基开始同居，正是最柔情蜜意的时候，他真的不愿意每天都被工作霸占了所有的时间啊。  
他想晚上按时回家，坐在餐桌前，和巴基共进晚餐。他想饭后主动去洗碗，然后巴基蹭到他身后，搂着他的腰，两人腻乎乎的接吻。他想睡觉时和巴基一起裹在被子里，看他猫一般蜷伏在自己怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋拱在自己下巴处，因为自己不时的小小骚扰而发出不满的咕哝。  
而不是像现在这样，每天回家都只能看到巴基困倦不已的坐在沙发上等他，有时候甚至没撑到他回家巴基就先睡了。  
他对巴基说过无数次抱歉，但巴基并不在意，只是笑着说没关系，但他知道，巴基的心里多多少少会有些失望吧。  
可他也知道，爷爷已经对他足够宽容，给过他尽可能多的自由时光，如今他肩负着整个罗杰斯家族的兴衰，由不得他任性。  
有时候，他宁愿自己不是罗杰斯家族唯一的继承人，也许要轻松的多。  
心里头对于巴基的歉意，大概只能等他忙完这段时间后，再好好的陪在他身边，好好补偿吧。

敲门声响起，史蒂夫头也不抬：“请进。”  
推开门的是罗杰斯老爷，史蒂夫十分吃惊，忙站了起来，迎上前去：“爷爷，您怎么过来了？”  
罗杰斯老爷前段时间大病了一场，不得不坐了很长一段时间的轮椅。如今身体好了些，不用坐轮椅了，但还是拄着拐杖。他看上去虽然清瘦却依然充满了威严。  
“我吃完晚饭出来走走，恰好路过，就上来看看你。”罗杰斯老爷看着他桌上那一堆文件和资料，“这段时间你辛苦了。”  
史蒂夫低下头：“应该的，爷爷。”  
“有件事想和你谈谈，史蒂夫。”罗杰斯老爷在沙发上坐下，拐杖放在一边，“两天后我想让你去一趟伦敦，参加在那里举办的一个金融界翘楚的聚会，让你借机多认识一些大人物，不要只把眼光局限于这小小的布鲁克林。原本我想亲自去，但我的身体不容许我长途跋涉了，你就替我走一趟吧，好吗？”  
史蒂夫吃了一惊：“两天后？这么快就要动身吗？去多久？”  
“整个聚会为期大约五天，加上来回的路程，以及我希望你替我去拜访的一些朋友和客户，前前后后大概要待一个月左右。”见史蒂夫皱起了眉，罗杰斯老爷淡淡的说，“怎么，嫌时间太长了？”  
史蒂夫只得回答：“并没有，只是……我走一个月，这边的事务不就全落在您身上了吗？我怕……”  
“怕我身体不行吗？”罗杰斯老爷微笑着摇头，“放心，我不是还留下了山姆吗？有他帮我，你不用担心。”  
史蒂夫实在是找不到拒绝的理由，最后无奈的答应了。等他将罗杰斯老爷送走后，实在是没心情再处理那一堆没做完的工作，干脆任性的走人了。

回到家，推开门，巴基正坐在餐桌边吃着简单的晚餐。看到他，不由得愣了，还没来得及开口，史蒂夫已经大步走过去，一把将他拉进怀里，给了他一个深深的吻。  
一吻既毕，史蒂夫仍然没有放开巴基。  
“我很抱歉宝贝，这些天都没能陪你一起吃晚餐。”史蒂夫喃喃的说着道歉的话语，“我就连在工作中也无法集中精神，一直在想你，巴基。”  
他想念巴基的声音，想念他的笑容，想念他性感而慵懒的每个姿势。然而一想到马上就要和他分别长达一个月，简直令他无法忍受。  
巴基有些脸红，史蒂夫向他吐露的这些爱语，立刻让他抛去了这么多天来总见不到史蒂夫身影的种种不安，而是伸手搂住了他的背，笑着说：“那么，你的工作都忙完了吗？”  
史蒂夫摇摇头：“没有，但我不想再加班了，所以我决定丢下它们不管了！”他的语气里难得的带上了一丝孩子气的任性，巴基不由得挑起眉，天啊，这个史蒂夫也太可爱了吧！  
他的唇角不由得微微翘起，声音里也带上了笑意：“你吃饭了吗？没吃的话，我去帮你弄点吃的？”  
史蒂夫低声笑了一下，松开手，巴基正要抽身准备去替他弄晚餐，不料却突然被史蒂夫整个打横抱了起来。  
“比起吃晚餐，我更想先吃你。”低低的声音贴着他的耳根传来，巴基瞬间红透了脸，要命了！史蒂夫从哪儿学来的这些调情的招数，偏偏他完全无法抗拒！  
他把头埋在史蒂夫宽阔健壮的胸膛里，任由他把自己带到了楼上的卧室。

一场酣畅淋漓的情事过后，史蒂夫赤裸着身子下楼拿了些吃的上来，躺回床上，巴基靠在他光裸的胸膛上，偶尔咬一口史蒂夫正在吃的面包。  
“我有件事想和你说。”就在巴基懒洋洋的有些昏昏欲睡时，史蒂夫的声音从他头顶传来。  
“嗯哼？”巴基随口应了一声。  
“我两天后要去一趟伦敦，爷爷交代我一些事情要过去处理，大概要一个月后才能回来。”史蒂夫叹息了一声，“对不起，巴基，我真的不想离开你那么长时间。”  
巴基一时愣住了，他抬起头，看到史蒂夫脸上深深的无奈，以及无言的愧疚。他半天说不出话来，要和史蒂夫分离那么长时间，他当然很不情愿，可是他也知道，史蒂夫不能不去，毕竟他肩负着整个罗杰斯家族的家业。  
他在心里叹了口气，强打起精神，笑着安慰史蒂夫：“没关系，不就一个月吗？也很快的，我等你回来。”  
史蒂夫闷闷不乐：“我真想带着你一起去，巴基。”  
巴基有那么一瞬间，脑子里竟然蹦出个异想天开的念头，要是他向皮尔斯申请为期一个月的假期，那老家伙会不会答应。然而很快他就认清现实，不可能的，别做梦了。  
“别这样，史蒂夫。”他在史蒂夫的脖子上蹭了蹭，“我会乖乖在这儿等你回来的。”  
史蒂夫似乎这才真正松了口气，他将巴基搂紧了些：“我会给你带礼物回来的。”  
巴基点了点头，其实他并不在乎那些什么所谓的礼物，但他敏锐的捕捉到了史蒂夫潜藏在心底的那一丝不安。  
史蒂夫怕他再次逃走。  
所以他才会说，恨不得要带着他一起去伦敦。  
傻瓜，他在心里说，我已经逃过两次了，这次绝不会再离开你了。  
除非你先离开我。

两天后，史蒂夫离开了布鲁克林，前往伦敦。巴基开始适应没有史蒂夫在身边的生活。  
除了每天不可避免的想念他以外，似乎也没有什么其他的不同。  
在史蒂夫离开的第三个傍晚，巴基从报社下班回家，掏出钥匙打开门的瞬间，忽然发现大厅的灯是亮着的，沙发上似乎还坐着个人影。  
难道是史蒂夫突然提前回来了吗？  
他抑制不住内心的惊喜，脱了鞋，将外套随意往餐桌上一扔，急急忙忙走向大厅。  
“史蒂夫，你回……”  
剩下的话语戛然而止，沙发上坐着的人，并不是史蒂夫，而是罗杰斯老爷。  
“巴恩斯先生，”罗杰斯老爷转头看向他，面色沉静如水，那双锐利的眸子里看不出半分情绪，“我们又见面了。”


	17. Chapter 17

17  
巴基十分紧张，他在罗杰斯老爷面前，从来都处于弱势。也许是打心底里，他对这位老人有种说不清道不明的愧疚感。  
“好久不见，罗杰斯先生。”巴基强作镇定，在沙发的另一头坐了下来。  
罗杰斯老爷看向他的眼神晦暗不明：“确实很久不见了，巴恩斯。我记得上次与你分别时，你还应承过我，这辈子都不会再出现在史蒂夫面前。没想到你不但食言再次找上了史蒂夫，还成了他包养的地下情人——你真是令我刮目相看啊，巴恩斯。”  
巴基顿时涨红了脸，不由得辩解道：“我并没有被史蒂夫包养，我有自己的工作。”  
“哦，是吗？”罗杰斯老爷冷冷一笑，“那么这所房子是你买的吗？你身上穿的衣服，你的鞋，凭你这点微薄的薪水能支付得了吗？”  
巴基被戳到痛处，立刻哑口无言。  
“你知道吗，巴恩斯，在来这儿之前，我想过千百种方法怎么对付你，包括把你送进监狱。”罗杰斯老爷毫不掩饰的说，“但我最后还是没那么做，你知道为什么吗？”  
巴基脸色苍白，呆呆的摇头。  
“因为我不想让史蒂夫不开心。”罗杰斯老爷长叹一声，“我就这么一个孙子，我知道他对你有感情，舍不得离开你，我也想通了，只要你安分守己，我也可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，但有一个条件——史蒂夫结婚后，希望你能记住自己的身份和位置，不要妄想逾越。”  
巴基咬住嘴唇，眼帘垂了下来：“如果史蒂夫结婚了，我怎么可能还继续和他保持这种关系？”  
罗杰斯老爷脸上露出个似笑非笑的表情：“原来你还什么都不知道吗？”  
巴基心底浮出一丝不详的预感：“什么？”  
“你知不知道这次史蒂夫是和谁一起同行去伦敦的呢？”罗杰斯老爷以一种近乎怜悯的神情注视着他，“是卡特家的佩吉小姐，史蒂夫没有告诉你吗？”  
巴基惊呆了，他不知道，史蒂夫完全没有提及——为什么？  
“就算是这样……史蒂夫说过，他和卡特小姐只是朋友而已。”巴基艰难的开口。  
“你真是可怜啊，他们订婚的消息都已经上报了，你竟然一无所知。”罗杰斯老爷从怀里掏出一份报纸，扔在了他面前，“自己看看吧，巴恩斯。”  
巴基手指哆嗦着捡起那份报纸一看，头版头条，史蒂夫和佩吉在港口码头相携而立，四目相接，彼此脸上都带着温柔缱绻的笑容。  
题目配的是：金融界金童玉女史蒂夫.罗杰斯与佩吉.卡特结伴同赴伦敦，或许婚期将近。

巴基简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，罗杰斯老爷在一旁淡淡的开口：“史蒂夫和佩吉的婚事，是我和卡特先生都十分赞成的。他们两个本身也合得来，如果不是你突然横插一脚，也许他们早就结婚了——佩吉有多优秀，不用我再赘述了吧？她所能给予史蒂夫的，是你永远也做不到的。你为史蒂夫付出过什么呢？你们之间的感情本来就不对等。史蒂夫在你身上付出的，可比你回报给他的要多的多。”  
“我们的感情是平等的。”巴基嘴唇微颤，大声反驳，“我爱史蒂夫，他也爱我。”  
罗杰斯老爷微微冷笑：“爱？不值一提的东西，年轻人冲昏了头才相信的玩意儿。史蒂夫身上背负着的可是整个罗杰斯家族，你以为他不用考虑家庭，考虑后嗣吗？你除了能给他带去受损的名誉之外，还有什么？你以为他将来不会后悔吗？”  
巴基不知道该怎么回答了。的确如此，他能给史蒂夫什么呢？除了从十八岁那年起就没有变过的爱之外——这份爱，在史蒂夫的生命中，究竟占据着什么样的位置呢？  
值得他放弃家庭和子嗣，值得他付出那么多吗？  
“我……我会仔细考虑。”巴基倔强的抬起头，直视着罗杰斯老爷，“光凭您的一面之词，我是不会随便离开史蒂夫的。等他回来，我会当面问清楚，如果史蒂夫真的和卡特小姐订婚了，那么我……”他咬了咬嘴唇，“我会离开他，离开布鲁克林。”  
罗杰斯老爷的目光晦暗不明，他轻轻颔首：“可以，你自行决定。”他拿起放在沙发上的帽子，戴在头上，起身时柱着拐杖，回头对巴基说，“如果不放心，或者不相信我说的，你也可以现在就赶去伦敦。我甚至可以帮你买船票，巴恩斯先生。”  
他不等巴基回答，微微一笑，转身离开了。  
罗杰斯老爷离开后，巴基跌坐在沙发上，胸脯起伏不定。  
他不相信史蒂夫会瞒着他偷偷和佩吉订婚。不，这绝不可能！  
然而报纸上那张照片……  
要等到史蒂夫回来，那几乎是一个月之后了，巴基觉得，他一刻也等不了。他想了想，站起身来，穿上外套就出门了。

此时的史蒂夫，还坐在轮船上，尚未到达伦敦。  
三天之前，当他拎着行李踏上码头，一只手突然搭在了他肩上，伴随着一声熟悉的轻笑：“早上好，史蒂夫。”  
他吃惊的回过头去，是佩吉！只见她穿着一身简约而不失大方的灰色长裙，戴着顶黑色蕾丝小礼貌，手里同样拎着个行李箱，正朝他微笑。  
史蒂夫吃惊极了：“你怎么在这儿，佩吉？”  
“和你此行目的一致，”佩吉笑着挑了挑眉，“怎么，不欢迎？”  
史蒂夫笑了起来：“怎么会不欢迎？”他伸手接过佩吉手中的行李箱，“爷爷没有和我说你也要去。”  
佩吉似乎欲言又止，她凝视着史蒂夫，半晌，微微一笑：“也许，罗杰斯先生只是想给你一个惊喜。”  
史蒂夫有些不明所以，诚然他对于这段旅途中能够有佩吉为伴感到十分开心，但说到惊喜？似乎有些言过其实。  
在他低头注视着佩吉时，他并没有注意到，不远处，有轻微的一阵“咔擦”声响过。

在轮船上度过了漫长的旅程后，史蒂夫和佩吉终于抵达了伦敦。稍事休息后，便一同参加了这次聚集了世界各地金融界翘楚的聚会。一连五天，史蒂夫马不停蹄的参加着各式各样的大型或小型聚会，借机认识了不少金融界的大人物。不少人都把他和佩吉误认为是一对儿，佩吉总是含笑不语，而史蒂夫不得不略带尴尬的解释，他真的不是佩吉的未婚夫。  
直到最后一天聚会结束，他和佩吉一同被邀参加舞会，史蒂夫才从心底松了口气。  
最重要的任务已经完成，接下来他只需要去拜访几位爷爷的老朋友，再然后就可以买票回布鲁克林了。  
虽然离开巴基只有十来天，但他真的非常想他，恨不得能立刻插翅飞回去。如果这次能把巴基带着一起来就好了，史蒂夫想着，这样他倒愿意在伦敦多呆一些日子，和巴基痛痛快快游历一番。  
他该给巴基带什么礼物回去呢？史蒂夫琢磨着，十八岁那年，他送给巴基的是一串项链和一条长裙……那么这次他该送什么好呢？一瞬间，史蒂夫的脑子里闪过一连串糟糕的画面，他一下子红了脸，嘴角却不由自主的勾起一抹微笑。

“想什么呢，这么开心？”佩吉身着一身红裙款款而来，史蒂夫定了定神，笑着回答：“没什么。”  
佩吉看了他一眼：“不请我跳支舞吗？”  
史蒂夫笑了笑，放下手中的酒杯，绅士的朝佩吉弯腰，伸出手，佩吉含笑搭住他的手，两人滑入舞池。  
“史蒂夫，我有个问题想问你。”共舞了一会儿后，佩吉忽然开口，“你考虑过和我结婚吗？”  
“什么？”史蒂夫吓一跳，以为自己听错了，“抱歉，你说什么，佩吉？”  
佩吉微微皱起眉：“你真的什么也不知道吗，史蒂夫？”  
史蒂夫不由得一愣：“知道什么？”  
“这次我来伦敦，是你爷爷罗杰斯先生亲自邀请的。他向我父亲提出了希望让我和你结婚的请求，我父亲也同意了。”佩吉深深的吸了口气，“我以为你会在这期间向我求婚，但你看起来似乎完全不知道这件事——你其实根本就没想过和我结婚是吗，史蒂夫？”  
史蒂夫吃惊极了，连舞步都踏错好几拍：“我……我很抱歉佩吉，我完全不知道爷爷向你提出婚约的事情……我以为我们是好朋友，是知己，我从来没有……”  
“从来没有喜欢过我？”佩吉自嘲般的一笑，有些伤感，“也是，如果你喜欢我，我们认识那么长时间，你早该向我求婚了。”  
“别这么说，佩吉。”史蒂夫不由自主的放柔了语气，“你是我所见过的，最美丽，最优秀的女孩。如果不是我早已心有所属，我一定会爱上你的。”  
他低下头，和佩吉四目相接。不得不承认，他确实曾经对佩吉有过好感，然而当他再次与巴基重逢后，那一丝朦胧的感觉也立刻被他抛之于脑后了。  
他的心，以前，现在，将来，都只属于巴基一个人。

舞会的角落里，一名穿着黑色礼服的男子匆匆的离开了。没人留意到他，毕竟来参加舞会的宾客如云，偶尔有提早离开的，不足为奇。  
史蒂夫当然也没有留意到，也就不知道当他和佩吉双手交握，互相注视着时，巴基静悄悄的离开了。  
他拜托娜塔莎，通过克林特打听到了史蒂夫伦敦之行的聚会地址，千里迢迢赶往伦敦，想方设法混进了舞会。  
然后带着一颗破碎的心，悄无声息的离开。


	18. Chapter 18

18

初冬的伦敦，越是夜深越是寒风入骨。巴基将衣领竖起，坐在泰晤士河边，望着河面发呆。  
他的脑海里不断的重复着史蒂夫和佩吉相拥在一起，温柔互视的画面。在一时冲动买了火车票赶来伦敦时，他一直对自己说，不可能，史蒂夫绝不可能瞒着他和佩吉订婚，然而在混进舞会，亲眼看到那一幕后，他的信念发生了动摇。  
史蒂夫不是没有和佩吉共舞过，他也不是第一次看到他们相拥在一起。佩吉.卡特，这位纽约商界的传奇女子，多少追求者在她身后排成长队，然而她连施舍一眼都不屑，她唯一肯另眼相看的就只有史蒂夫。  
巴基突然发觉，其实他心底一直隐隐约约的在意着。他曾经以为史蒂夫喜欢佩吉——在当初罗杰斯老爷的生日宴会上，他们也是那样当众拥舞，宛如一对璧人。  
史蒂夫真的从来没有喜欢过她吗？  
如果不是他那么戏剧化的和史蒂夫重逢，史蒂夫会不会和她交往，继而向她求婚？

巴基的脑子一团乱，心里也疼得厉害。他回想着罗杰斯老爷的那番话……史蒂夫和佩吉同行前往伦敦，为什么不告诉他？他们看起来那么亲密，就像一对恋人，难道真的只是单纯的朋友而已吗？  
他想冲到史蒂夫面前，质问他是不是真的要和佩吉订婚，然而他却没来由的感到害怕——就算史蒂夫否认了，自己是否会相信他？  
怀疑的种子已经埋下了，他在潜意识里已经开始相信罗杰斯老爷说的那些话了。可是……不，巴基在心里对自己说，我不能这样软弱。  
不能因为害怕就逃避，无论将要面对的事实是什么。  
他决定等天一亮就去找史蒂夫，当面问清楚。他了解史蒂夫，史蒂夫不是个会说谎的人。  
如果只是误会，那么他一定会相信史蒂夫。如果史蒂夫告诉他，他和佩吉确实决定要订婚……那么，他会回布鲁克林，从那座房子里搬出来，然后好好想一想今后的打算。  
他不会再和史蒂夫见面了，也许会离开布鲁克林。  
巴基下定决心，刚要站起来，忽然脖子一凉，一把冰冷的匕首抵在了他下颌处，耳边响起一个粗嘎的声音：“把钱包交出来！”  
巴基瞬间惊出一身冷汗，他假装伸手去掏钱包，突然用手肘向后狠狠的撞去。对方发出了一声闷哼，巴基趁机扭身去夺他的匕首。  
然后他就被狠狠一棒子敲在了脑袋上，眼前一黑，往地下跪去。  
“他妈的还敢动手，弄死这小子得了！”  
“别惹事，蠢货！”  
隐隐约约中他听到不止一个人的对话，他的口袋被粗鲁的翻开，这群家伙将他洗劫一空后，恶意十足的狠狠踩上了他的胳膊。  
剧痛袭来，巴基惨叫一声，随即后脑勺又受到一记重击，他脑袋一歪，什么也不知道了。

史蒂夫结束纽约之行，回到了布鲁克林。他带着给巴基精心挑选的礼物，迫不及待的掏出钥匙打开门，忍不住叫了一声：“巴基！”  
屋子里黑漆漆的，毫无人气。史蒂夫疑惑的开了灯，客厅里空荡荡的，他上了楼，房间里也没人。  
史蒂夫坐在沙发上，时间一分一秒的过去了，还是不见巴基的踪影。史蒂夫耐住性子，他想，也许巴基和朋友出去喝一杯，要晚点才能回来。  
然而一直等到深夜，还是不见巴基归来的身影。史蒂夫实在是等不下去了，他拿起外套，出门找人。  
史蒂夫寻遍了城里的大小酒馆，依然不见巴基的踪影。他的心里越来越焦急，越来越担心，天一亮，直接就去了巴基工作的报社。

“你是说巴恩斯吗？”皮尔斯皱着眉头对他说，“那小子大概一个月前向我请假，说要去办点私事，说好了半个月就回，结果到现在都没见他人影。罗杰斯先生您找他什么事？”  
史蒂夫心里不详的预感更加强烈了，他随便敷衍了几句，嘱咐皮尔斯如果巴基回来了请务必通知他，然后就离开了。  
从报社出来后，史蒂夫毫不犹豫的直接去了娜塔莎的住所。  
娜塔莎开门的时候看起来十分困惑，显然对于史蒂夫为何会突然登门造访而感到不解。

“抱歉打扰，伯爵夫人。”史蒂夫看起来焦急却依然保持着礼貌，“我想冒昧的请问一下，你最近有没有看到巴基？”  
“巴基？”娜塔莎一怔，随即不由得打量了史蒂夫好几眼。她从来不知道，罗杰斯少爷和巴恩斯这么熟识，都已经到了可以互相称呼对方昵称的地步了吗？  
“没有。”她缓缓的摇了摇头，“你为什么找巴恩斯，罗杰斯先生？”  
“那我可不可以问一下，你最后一次看到巴基是什么时候？”  
娜塔莎瞬间警觉起来，她直视着史蒂夫：“什么意思？”  
“巴基不见了。”史蒂夫直言不讳，“他报社的老板说他在大约一个月前请了半个月假，之后就再也没有出现。我所唯一知道的和他关系最亲近的人就是你，伯爵夫人。如果连你都不知道他去了哪儿，那我不得不怀疑，他失踪了。”  
娜塔莎神色大变：“失踪了？怎么可能？”她盯着史蒂夫，“你和巴恩斯什么关系？”  
史蒂夫沉默了一下，回答：“我和他一直在同居，我们是情人。”  
娜塔莎：“……”  
她太震惊了，以至于差点说不出话来。  
在很早之前，她确实怀疑过巴基和罗杰斯之间的关系，因为在那个舞会上，巴基面对罗杰斯时实在是太失常了，但她所想的也不过是这两人会不会因为同一个妞争风吃醋过而已。  
她实在是做梦也没想到巴基居然是罗杰斯的情人！  
那么一切也就说得通了，为什么巴基会匆匆搬出去住，却又不告诉任何人他住在哪里。为什么他的衣饰会越来越昂贵，为什么他脖子上会出现那些暧昧痕迹……娜塔莎一直以为他可能被哪个大人物的情妇看上了，万万没想到，那个人居然会是罗杰斯。  
实在是……无论是看起来颇有女人缘的巴恩斯，还是这个一脸正直禁欲的罗杰斯，都怎么看也不像是会喜欢男人的类型。

但是她也无暇惊叹了，因为罗杰斯说巴基失踪了。  
“巴恩斯在大约一个月前找过我，”她告诉史蒂夫，“说他要去伦敦，让我帮他打听一个金融界精英们聚会的地址。我还以为他想去挖点花边新闻，还嘲笑他舍得下血本跑那么远。”  
“他去了伦敦？”史蒂夫惊呆了，“那个金融界精英聚会……他是去找我！可是为什么……我没有见到他？”  
“原来他是去找你。”娜塔莎盯着史蒂夫，总觉得自己似乎漏了什么关键的地方，忽然她想起来了，愤怒的看向他，“你不是和佩吉.卡特订婚了吗？”  
“什么？”史蒂夫大吃一惊，“我没有！”  
“可是报纸上都登了，你和佩吉一起出现在火车站的照片，还说你们婚期将近了！”娜塔莎瞪着他，“巴基一定是看到那张报纸了，所以他才要去找你！”  
史蒂夫说不出话来，为什么报纸上会刊登出他和佩吉的照片？什么时候拍的？哪家报社拍的？又是受谁的指示拍的？  
为什么要造谣他和佩吉订婚的消息？  
然后他想起佩吉对他说的，爷爷曾经登门代他向佩吉求婚的事情……  
史蒂夫的目光陡然暗了下去。  
“我明白了。”他沉声对娜塔莎说，“巴基一定是受了煽动，所以才会跑去伦敦。我不知道为什么他没有去找我，为什么至今还没回布鲁克林，但我会把这件事情弄清楚，也一定会把巴基找回来。”  
娜塔莎目光凌厉的看着他：“如果被我知道，你骗了巴基……”  
“我不会。”史蒂夫回答得毫不犹豫，斩钉截铁，“我从十七岁那年起就爱上他了，一直只爱他，从没变过心。我不会和任何女人结婚，我的伴侣只可能是巴基。”  
他不顾娜塔莎震惊的眼神，礼貌的向她道别后离开了。  
娜塔莎目视着他离开的身影，喃喃的说：“从十七岁那年起就……难道他就是巴基的那个初恋情人？！”

史蒂夫回到了他位于布鲁克林最繁华地段的豪宅，自从他和巴基同居后，他回来的次数稳定在一个星期一两次左右，主要是为了看望罗杰斯老爷。  
罗杰斯老爷一如往常的在书房看报纸，史蒂夫敲门走进去，他放下报纸，慈爱的看着史蒂夫：“回来了？伦敦之行收获不小吧？”  
史蒂夫嘴角紧绷，他决定不和罗杰斯老爷兜圈子，开门见山的直接问：“爷爷，在我离开后，您是不是去见过巴基？”  
罗杰斯老爷一愣，他缓缓摘下眼镜，不发一言的看着史蒂夫。  
“是不是您安排报社去火车站偷拍我和佩吉见面的照片？是不是您让报纸上刊登我和佩吉要订婚的消息？”史蒂夫如同连珠炮般的发问，“为什么要代我去向佩吉求婚？您到底想做什么，爷爷？”  
罗杰斯老爷凝视着史蒂夫，终于开口了：“我想做什么，不是很明白吗？让你和卡特小姐结婚，就这么简单而已。”  
“您明知道我不会和她结婚！”  
“哦？为什么？”罗杰斯老爷的神色顿时严厉起来，“因为那个詹姆斯.巴恩斯吗？你小时候被他骗了，还算情有可原。可现在，你都知道他是个男人，居然还被他勾引到手，你是不是脑子糊涂了，史蒂夫？鬼迷心窍了吗？玩一玩也就算了，你还打算当真？”  
史蒂夫深吸一口气：“原来您是这么看待我和巴基之间的感情的吗？”  
“那还能怎么看待？”罗杰斯老爷厉声说，“不是他勾引你，难道是你有什么毛病吗？去喜欢男人？别忘了，你可是被总统亲自接见，获得过荣誉勋章的人！是罗杰斯家族唯一的继承人！我绝不会允许你乱来！”  
史蒂夫注视着罗杰斯老爷，湛蓝色的眸子里渐渐浮现出一抹痛苦的光：“爷爷……您是我最亲的亲人，我从来都不想惹您不高兴。可是，您难道不知道吗？我从十七岁那年起就爱上巴基了，这么多年来我从未曾忘记过他……不是他勾引了我，而是我，是我强行让他搬来和我同居，是我不能没有他！”  
罗杰斯老爷震惊的看着他：“你说什么……”  
“我很抱歉，爷爷。”史蒂夫悲哀的摇着头，声音却异常坚定，“我不会和任何女人结婚，我只要巴基一个。您知道我是个多么固执的人，就算被您赶出家门，我也不会改变我的决定。”  
罗杰斯老爷嘴唇颤抖着，一句话也说不出来。  
“巴基现在不见了，我要去找他，我一定会找到他，把他带回来。”史蒂夫向着罗杰斯老爷深深弯腰鞠了个躬，“我爱您，爷爷。但您不能左右我的人生。”  
然后，他转身离开。


	19. Chapter 19

19  
史蒂夫裹紧了身上的黑色风衣，秋末初冬，绵绵细雨扑面而来，更添一份寒意。  
巴基已经失踪近一年了。  
这一年来，罗杰斯老爷也彻底见识到了史蒂夫有多么顽固不化。在他亲自登门拜访了佩吉的父母，为自己爷爷那次擅自上门求亲而言辞诚恳的道歉之后，罗杰斯老爷终于认识到，史蒂夫是真的不会娶佩吉的这个事实。  
如果连佩吉都无法打动他的心，那这个世界上还有哪个女人能入得了史蒂夫的法眼呢？很显然，史蒂夫的心里已经早容不下第二个人了。  
罗杰斯老爷不止一次的懊悔自己当年的自作聪明，如果他没有看上巴恩斯家的瑞贝卡小姐，想让她嫁给史蒂夫，就不会有后面这一连串的荒唐事了。他也没有想到，史蒂夫一场初恋竟然能坚持这么多年，而且在他知道瑞贝卡小姐其实是个男人假扮的之后，他居然毫不在意，将满腔的爱意全都献给了那个该死的巴基.巴恩斯。  
为了不把自己活活气死，罗杰斯老爷只能选择眼不见心不烦，从豪宅搬去了郊区的庄园居住。在他心里史蒂夫已经着魔了，而且他认为，那个狡猾的巴恩斯只不过是借机离开史蒂夫罢了，就像十几年前他离开庄园时一样。

“大概他也已经想明白了，和你在一起只不过是个发疯的决定，所以他逃走了，躲起来不让你找到而已。”罗杰斯老爷最后一次劝说史蒂夫，“你这个傻瓜，还要再被他骗一次吗？！”  
无缘无故的怎么可能去了趟伦敦就此失踪了？巴恩斯难道是个三岁小孩儿还会迷路吗？罗杰斯老爷压根儿就不信。  
史蒂夫只是摇摇头：“不会的，巴基说过，再也不会从我身边逃走。”  
罗杰斯老爷叹着气，第二天就搬去了庄园。他已经彻底放弃史蒂夫了，看来找不回他的巴基，史蒂夫永远也不会罢休。  
他还能怎么办呢？再生气也不可能剥夺史蒂夫的继承权啊，毕竟他的孙子样样都出色，除了不爱女人这一点。

史蒂夫忙完手头的事情后，订了船票再次赶往伦敦。这一年来他不止一次往返于伦敦和布鲁克林之间，不放过任何一点点关于巴基消息的蛛丝马迹——然而却毫无头绪。他拜托朋友去伦敦警局查询一年前的失踪记录人口，并没有看到巴基的名字。他也在泰晤士报上刊登了寻人启事，至今毫无回音。  
他确定巴基并没有回家乡，因为他托人打听过，巴恩斯老夫妇一直以为儿子还在报社工作。况且连娜塔莎都不知道他去了哪儿，那么巴基很可能是在伦敦遭遇了什么不测。  
史蒂夫表面上十分镇静，实际上内心每天都处于煎熬之中。他担心，害怕，无数次的后悔当初为什么没有带着巴基一块儿去伦敦。为什么巴基到了伦敦却不去找他呢？究竟发生了什么事……不，史蒂夫强迫自己不去往可怕的方面想。  
巴基一定没事的。他无数次这样重复的告诉着自己。  
这一次去伦敦，是应朋友之约去见几位生意上的伙伴，另一个目的自然还是寻找巴基。

到了伦敦后，史蒂夫在酒店房间里稍微休息了一会儿，便动身去见他的一位新朋友，索尔.奥丁森。  
索尔是他在一次聚会中认识的朋友，本身是伦敦金融圈巨子，二人一见如故，聊得非常相投。上次分别的时候，索尔便和他约好，下次他再来伦敦，要带他去歌剧院看歌剧。  
史蒂夫真是没想到，索尔那粗犷的外表下，竟有一颗热爱歌剧的文艺的心。  
索尔见到他后，给了他一个大大的拥抱，附赠一个爽朗的笑容：“没想到这么快就又见到你了，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫也笑着说：“可能是我太想念你了，所以赶回去处理了一些事情后，又立即赶来伦敦见你。”  
索尔拍拍他的肩膀：“是不是还在找你那个朋友？要不要我托警局的朋友再仔细找找？”  
史蒂夫感激的点点头：“那当然最好，多谢你，索尔。”  
索尔大笑着说：“举手之劳，客气什么。”  
他亲昵的揽过史蒂夫的肩：“我先请你去好好吃一顿，然后晚上再去看歌剧。票我已经买好了，演的是莎士比亚的'李尔王'，怎么样，有兴趣吗？”  
老实说，史蒂夫对歌剧的兴趣真的不大，但看索尔一副兴致勃勃的样子，不好意思扫他兴致，也就笑着说：“承蒙款待，我非常期待。”

傍晚，两人用过餐后，便一起乘坐马车前往歌剧院。史蒂夫以为索尔带他去的，就算不是皇家大剧院这样久负盛名的歌剧院，也该是规格和档次都算不错的剧院。谁知马车七拐八拐，最后在一个看起来破破烂烂的小剧院门口停了下来。  
史蒂夫近乎于震惊的跟着索尔下了马车。  
“别看这个剧院不起眼，演员可是一流的。”索尔向他解释，“一会儿你就知道了，绝对不虚此行。”  
史蒂夫半信半疑的点点头，跟在索尔身后进了剧院。本身不大的剧院里，座位上稀稀拉拉的也没坐多少人，观众屈指可数。即使如此，索尔还是买了贵宾席的票。  
有必要吗？史蒂夫无语的想，整个贵宾席上就只有他们两个人入座。

“今晚的主演就是这家剧院的老板。”索尔告诉他，“他叫洛基，是个非常优秀的歌剧演员，因为太有个性了，只肯出演莎士比亚剧，和好几个剧院老板闹翻，干脆就自己买下了这个小剧院，专门演出他喜欢的剧目。”  
史蒂夫心想，这什么奇葩性格，如此不懂变通，索尔还一副赞誉有加的样子。  
过了一会儿，剧院里的灯光暗了下来，舞台上幕布徐徐拉开，一个穿着黑色长袍，扮成老年李尔王的男人出现在了舞台中央。  
想必那就是洛基了。  
随着音乐的响起，洛基的歌声也响了起来。平心而论，就算是史蒂夫这种不是很懂欣赏歌剧的人，也能感受到歌声中的那种感染力。而一旁的索尔，更是激动到两眼发直，一瞬不瞬的盯着台上。  
虽然洛基确实表演得不错，但歌剧实在是难以雅俗共赏的玩意儿，更何况唱来唱去基本上都只有他在唱独角戏，台下有些观众已经打起了瞌睡，更有不少人还悄悄离场了。  
本来就人少的剧院里显得更空荡了。  
洛基看起来毫不在意，大概哪怕是剧院的人都走空了他也会自顾自的演完吧。现在史蒂夫明白索尔那句“因为他太有个性”是什么意思了……这根本就是完全不在意观众，也不和观众互动，沉浸在自己的世界里吧？

就在史蒂夫也忍不住悄悄用手挡住嘴，不动声色的打了个呵欠时，歌剧终于进入了尾声。他强打着精神，看着舞台上的歌剧演员们一一出来谢幕，索尔坚持要等到最后才离场，史蒂夫也只能随他。  
观众们在演员第一次谢幕完毕后，大多都已经起身离去，剧院里已经只剩寥寥无几的两三名观众了。打扫卫生的人从侧门进来，弯着腰，将座位下的垃圾清扫干净。当清洁人员走到索尔和史蒂夫身前时，低声说：“两位先生，麻烦抬一下脚好吗？”  
索尔配合的抬起了脚，史蒂夫却是浑身一震。  
那个声音……是巴基！  
他不顾一切的站了起来，一把抓住了那人的手：“巴基，是你吗？！”  
清洁人员吓了一跳，他用力想要挣脱史蒂夫：“你干什么？放开我！”  
一旁的索尔也吃惊的跟着站了起来：“史蒂夫，怎么了？”  
史蒂夫紧抓着对方不放，昏暗的光线下，他终于看清楚了那人的模样——不是巴基还能是谁？！  
“巴基，是我啊！”史蒂夫急切的开口，“我是史蒂夫啊！你怎么会在这儿？我一直在找你……”  
“谁他妈是巴基啊！我不认识你！”那人拼命挣脱开来，警惕的瞪着他。  
台上的洛基见状，怒气冲冲的跑了下来，指着索尔和史蒂夫：“你们想干什么？！”

剧院后台，洛基脸色阴沉的坐在椅子上，一声不吭的卸妆。索尔陪着笑脸：“我朋友真的没有恶意，我保证。我还是先自我介绍一下吧，我叫索尔.奥丁森……”  
“我知道你。”洛基不耐烦的说，这个索尔.奥丁森也算得上是他的忠实观众了，每次都买贵宾席的票来看他演出，个子那么高长得那么惹眼，他想不记住也难，“你朋友到底是怎么回事？”  
史蒂夫站在一旁，盯着巴基——虽然对方并不承认自己是巴基——不放，男人穿着件灰扑扑的外套，头发半长，乱糟糟的披在脑后，看起来无辜又可怜。  
“我不认识你。”他重复了一句，看了史蒂夫一眼，别开脸，然后咬住嘴唇。  
史蒂夫的目光落在他身上，巴基看上去显然过得不怎么好。而且他一只胳膊始终无力的下垂着，即使在他挣扎的时候，那只胳膊也很少抬起来。  
在他身上到底发生了什么？！  
史蒂夫的心脏都快要爆炸了，但他也只能尽量忍耐着，用温和的语气说：“我有个朋友，一年前无缘无故在伦敦失踪了，我一直在找他——索尔可以为我作证，我甚至还登报了。你说你不是巴基，那你是谁？”  
索尔忙开口道：“是真的，史蒂夫一直在找他失踪的朋友，还在报纸上刊登过寻人启事，也不止一次的托我去警局打听，他没有骗你。”  
男人不吭声了，他有些求助的看向洛基。  
洛基眯着眼，看了史蒂夫半天，最后开口了：“这个人大约半年前出现在我剧院门口，像个流浪汉。他说他欠了医院一大笔治疗费用，无家可归。他想找份活儿干，可他既没有身份证明，也没有学历证明，他甚至连自己叫什么也说不清楚。我看他可怜，就让他在剧院打扫卫生，把储藏室清理了一下，让他住下来。”  
史蒂夫的心口一阵刺痛，他看向巴基，对方不知所措的躲避着他的目光。他可以肯定，巴基一定是遭遇了什么不测，导致他失去了记忆，忘了自己是谁，也忘了他。  
“巴基，”他轻声说，“我是你最好的朋友，史蒂夫.罗杰斯。你是美国人，住在布鲁克林，在一家报社工作。一年前，你一个人来到伦敦，突然失去了音讯，我一直在找你……对了，我有你的照片。”  
史蒂夫急忙从口袋里翻出一张巴基的照片，他一直随身携带，便于找人。他伸手递过去，巴基迟疑着接了过来。  
洛基凑过去看了一眼，啧了一声，转头对巴基说：“还真的是你啊。”  
巴基低头看着那张照片，照片里他穿着剪裁合身的黑色大衣，面露微笑，英俊挺拔，像个一直过着体面生活的富家少爷。  
那真的是他吗？  
可他毫无真实感。

一年前他从医院醒来，大脑里一片空白。医生告诉他，他被发现昏倒在路边，被路过的好心人送进了医院。他身上所有值钱的东西全部被洗劫一空，脑袋和胳膊都受了伤，胳膊的伤尤其严重，只能无力的耷拉着，提起来都费劲。他不记得自己是谁，也无法提供任何能够证明他身份的东西。因为支付不起医疗费用，他很快就被迫离开了医院，身无分文，也无处可去。他去警局报了案，但因为说不清楚自己是谁，也无法留下联系方式，最后也不了了之。他试过去找工作，但胳膊受伤了无法去干码头搬运工之类的重活儿，其余杂七杂八的零活儿也干不长久，因为记忆缺失的关系，他总被误认为是不是脑子有点问题。  
最后他流浪到了洛基的剧院门口，被洛基捡了回去，从此他有个可以住的地方了，也不用担心饿肚子了。他还是什么也想不起来，夜深人静的时候，他也会思索，自己到底是谁呢？有没有家人？有没有爱人？  
他们会担心他吗？是不是也在一直苦苦寻找他？  
面对着史蒂夫，这个突然出现在他面前，自称是他朋友的男人，他突然一阵恐慌。  
因为史蒂夫看起来太体面了，金发碧眼，衣冠楚楚，一看就是上流社会的精英人士。  
自己真的是他的朋友吗？

“我……我……”他盯着那张照片，半晌，抬头看着史蒂夫，嘴唇蠕动着，“我叫什么名字？”  
“你叫詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯。”史蒂夫凝视着他，“老家在布鲁克林，你父母都很健康，有个妹妹叫瑞贝卡。”  
“为什么……他们没有来找我呢？我的家人？”巴基颤抖着嘴唇问道。  
“因为他们都不知道你来了英国，更不知道你失踪了。”史蒂夫叹息了一声，“他们以为你一直还在报社工作，你以前也是忙起来两三年才回一次老家，因此他们也没有很在意。”  
巴基低下了头：“所以，只有你一直在坚持找我吗？”  
史蒂夫闭了闭眼睛，然后睁开，眸子里已经带着些微的湿意：“因为我们是最好的朋友。我叫史蒂夫，史蒂夫.罗杰斯，我们已经认识十多年了，巴基。”

“行了，别再肉麻了。”洛基有些受不了的说，他看向巴基，“看来你确实就是他那个失踪的朋友了，他也没有骗你的必要。你就跟他走吧，说不定慢慢的你就能想起过去的事情了。”  
巴基看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫走上前，给了他一个紧实的拥抱。  
“跟我回家吧，巴基。”  
巴基的身体僵硬了片刻，最后终于柔顺了下来。  
“谢谢。”他低声说，“谢谢你一直在找我……史蒂夫。”  
本身也没什么行李可收拾，巴基很快就拎着他的小包袱出来了。史蒂夫已经向洛基表示过感谢了，巴基也再次向洛基表达了谢意。  
“别谢了，我也没做什么。”洛基有些不自在的说，“快点回去和你的家人团聚吧，巴恩斯。”  
“也祝你早日和家人和解，劳菲森先生。”巴基真诚的说。  
洛基脸色微微一变，冷笑了一声：“那还是算了吧，我可没什么家人。”  
索尔一怔，看着洛基，似乎想要说什么，最后还是没有开口。

离开剧院，史蒂夫和索尔分别后，带着巴基回了酒店。巴基还十分拘谨，史蒂夫让他先去洗澡，自己则从行李箱内挑出几件巴基大概能穿的衣服，放好在床边。  
他打算明天就订船票回美国。  
他终于找到巴基了，在经历了失去他近一年的痛苦后。他再也不用提心吊胆，不用日日夜夜的担心害怕了。  
虽然巴基把一切都忘了，但至少对他还是信任的。他会加倍的爱他，珍惜他，要带他去大医院重新治疗手臂，要把那些他受到过的伤害慢慢抚平。  
他相信巴基一定会再记起他，想起他们之间的一切。  
哪怕真的想不起来，那也没有关系。一辈子时间这么漫长，他不介意巴基以任何方式回到他身边——哪怕巴基无法再爱上他，哪怕以后他们只能以朋友的方式相处，那他也仍然觉得感激。  
只要巴基平安回来了就好。  
当巴基洗完澡出来后，拘束的穿着酒店的浴袍，头发半湿，有些不太好意思的看着他时，史蒂夫发自内心的露出了一个微笑。  
“能不能……给我讲讲我以前的事？”巴基有些渴望的看着他，“我结婚了吗？我有……爱人吗？”  
史蒂夫顿了一下，回答：“你没有结婚，但你有个爱人。”  
“她是谁？”巴基立刻追问，“她还好吗？她没有……找我吗？”  
“这些都等我们回去后再说吧。”史蒂夫轻柔的说，“时间还多的是，不是吗，巴基？”  
巴基怔怔的点了点头。  
你的爱人就站在你面前，亲爱的巴基。  
总有一天，你会想起我的。  
你会再次爱上我的。  
就像十七岁那年的夏天，他站在楼下，抬头看着站在楼梯间的“巴恩斯小姐”一样。  
那个瞬间，坠入爱河。

 

全文完  
\----------  
正文就此完结，至于巴基如何恢复记忆后重新爱上史蒂夫的情节，会放到番外里去写。 再次感谢大家的留言和点赞，我们下篇见！


	20. 番外

番外

My perfect lover

巴基曾经以为自己这一辈子大概就这么流浪着浑浑噩噩的结束了。  
当他睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己躺在病房里，医生问他叫什么名字，来自哪里，他一概不知。脑子里空空荡荡，就像一张干干净净的白纸。  
他全身上下所有的家当，只有一身衣服，还被暴力撕破了。他的钱包是空的，很明显，他被打劫了，估计还被狠揍了一顿，不但脑袋受伤了，胳膊也废了一只。  
护士小姐告诉他，他一定是遇到了抢劫团伙，没有被打死然后弃尸泰晤士河算他走运了。  
很快他就因为支付不起医疗费用而被赶出了医院，无处可去的他四处流浪，最后被一家剧院的老板收留了。  
老板名叫洛基，是个瘦削而苍白的高个子青年，剧院常年只上演莎士比亚剧，主角就是老板自己。  
他经常站在舞台中央，自我陶醉的唱着他的歌剧。  
台下也没几个观众。  
就这样这剧院还没倒闭，也算是个奇迹。  
他得到了一份在剧院打扫卫生的工作，住在后台边上的储藏室里。工作并不累，但确实枯燥乏味，每天他等观众差不多散场的时候，把剧院打扫得干干净净，然后回到他那个小小的房间里去——他有张属于他自己的床，很窄，大概仅容翻身。还有个小桌子，用来放置一些属于他的日用品，当然也很少。每当他躺在床上，透过那扇小小的窗户，看着外面的天空，他就会忍不住想，我到底是谁呢？来自哪里？为什么我会忘记一切？  
洛基说他的口音不是英国人，他一定是美国佬。那么他在英国有朋友吗？有亲人吗？为什么一直都没人来找他？难道他是来英国旅游，然后遇到了抢劫？  
那他也太倒霉了吧？  
“凭你这张脸蛋，其实去找个有钱的风流寡妇也能解决生计了。”洛基有次喝了点酒，在后台带着点醉意的对他说，“我还真认识几个，要我替你介绍一下吗？”  
“你为什么自己不去？”巴基反问，“我看你也挺适合当小白脸的。”  
洛基哈哈大笑：“因为我不喜欢女人。”  
巴基：“……”  
他真的喝多了。  
“不然的话，我身为劳菲森家族的唯一继承人，为什么会被扫地出门。”洛基醉醺醺的笑着，“不是太可笑了吗？”  
巴基没有回应，也不知道怎么回应，他的大脑里还在消化洛基那句“我不喜欢女人。”  
那意思是……洛基喜欢男人吗？  
奇怪的是，他不觉得恶心，只是有些好奇，洛基喜欢的会是什么样的男人。  
金发，碧眼，西装革履，英俊得像是从油画里走出来一样的绅士。  
洛基或许喜欢这种，观众席里的贵宾位上，总是端坐着一个这样的男人，而每次这个男人出现，洛基都要在散场后跑到后台喝酒，然后唠唠叨叨的和他说些有的没的。  
有一天，这个男人身边突然出现了另一个年轻男人，和他一样的金发，蓝色眼睛，穿着规规矩矩的正装，一样的英俊逼人。  
巴基走过去打扫卫生，然后这个男人突然就一把抓住了他的手。  
“巴基……是你吗？！”

这个男人自称史蒂夫。  
他有一双海水般湛蓝的眼眸，直挺的鼻梁，坚毅的下颌，英俊得不可思议。他穿着一看就很昂贵的手工定制大衣，头发梳得一丝不苟，看起来像个体面的上等人。  
巴基不由自主的后退了一步。  
认错人了吧，他心里想。  
他怎么可能和这样的人有交集。  
男人再三解释自己是他的朋友，并拿出了有力证据——一张巴基的照片。  
照片上那个年轻人确实是巴基，就连洛基也忍不住说：“看来他真的没骗你，再说了，他骗你有什么必要？”  
巴基低头看看自己，衣衫破旧，一无所有。洛基说得对，史蒂夫这样的人，骗他有什么意义？

他跟着史蒂夫离开了，也许，在他内心深处，当他第一眼看到史蒂夫的时候，其实已经相信了他说的话。  
虽然他嘴巴上嚷嚷着“谁他妈是巴基！我不认识你！”，实际上他心里已经对这个长着张正直又英俊面孔的男人产生了好感。  
他应该不会骗我的吧。  
巴基心里想，他说是我的朋友，那就一定是。  
而且……他找了自己整整一年啊，在回史蒂夫入住的酒店房间后，等他洗完澡出来，史蒂夫给他看了他曾经在报纸上刊登的寻人启事，几乎每隔两个月就会刊登一次。  
他们之前……一定是感情非常深厚的朋友吧？就算是这样，史蒂夫为自己做的这一切也够多的了。  
巴基的心里充满了无言的感动，他朝史蒂夫投去感激的一瞥。然后发现史蒂夫一直在怔怔的盯着他，接触到他的目光后，突然脸红了，然后略微有些不自在的朝他笑了笑。  
看来史蒂夫是个容易害羞的人呢。巴基心里悄悄的想。

“跟我说说我以前的事好吗？”在回美国的途中，巴基忍不住要求道。史蒂夫当然不会拒绝他。他说他们初次认识的时候都还是十几岁的少年，巴基来他家的庄园做客，两人一起度过了一段快乐的，无忧无虑的岁月。  
“那时候我身体很不好，又瘦又矮，经常生病，身边几乎没有朋友。”史蒂夫告诉他，“只有你愿意陪着我，教我骑马，还给我讲述那些你经历过的冒险。”  
巴基忍不住也露出一个微笑：“听起来我像个骑士，而你就像是住在高高阁楼里的公主。”  
随后他觉得这个玩笑似乎不妥，连忙道歉：“抱歉，我并没有嘲笑你的意思，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫摇摇头，笑着说：“没关系，我不介意——事实上，那时候的我因为太过瘦弱了，经常被那些贵族小姐们讥笑，她们说我根本就不像个男人。”  
巴基瞬间觉得愤怒起来，他冷笑了一声说，“她们要是知道你将来这么英俊而健壮，一定要气死过去。不过像那些以貌取人的贵族小姐们原本也配不上你，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫不出声了，他只是温柔的注视着巴基，最后叹息着说：“你那时候就这么安慰我，说那些小姐根本就配不上我。哪怕现在你失去记忆了，你还是这样无法容忍我被人轻视，不顾一切的维护我。”  
他略带伤感的微笑着，巴基的心莫名的也跟着一颤。  
晚上，他躺在自己的床上，想着史蒂夫的那句话，他说，自己总是不顾一切的维护他。  
他们之间的友谊究竟有多亲密呢？能够让史蒂夫为了寻找他，远隔重洋一次次的来伦敦，哪怕毫无希望。  
他为史蒂夫做过些什么呢？值得他花费这样的财力和精力。  
我配得上史蒂夫的这份友谊吗？他不仅扪心自问。

几天后，他们终于踏上了美国的领土。史蒂夫带着巴基回了家——巴基原本以为他该是自己住的公寓，结果史蒂夫却带着他直接到了一栋别墅面前。  
巴基站在那座看起来并不张扬然而实际上绝对价值不菲的房子面前发呆。  
“这是……我的家？”他迟疑着问史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫点点头：“先进去吧，巴基。”  
然后他自然而然的掏出钥匙，打开了门。  
我连钥匙都交给史蒂夫保管的么？巴基诧异的想。但他也没多说什么，只是跟在史蒂夫后面进了门。  
按理说，一年没有回来过了，房子里应该已经积满了灰尘。然而展现在巴基面前的，却是一尘不染的地板，干干净净的家具，整个屋子里充满了生活气息，完全不像是一年没人住过了。  
“我定期叫人来打扫。”史蒂夫向他解释，“即使是在我出远门的时候，这里也会有人来做清洁和整理。”  
为什么？巴基疑惑不解，这不是他的房子吗，为什么史蒂夫会叫人定期来打扫整理？

屋子大得远不像是他一个人居住的样子，厨房里摆放得整整齐齐的餐盘和餐具，很难相信这是个单身汉的房子。何况巴基询问过史蒂夫，他不过是个小报的记者，想来薪水也不会丰厚到哪里去，老家在布鲁克林郊区，也不是什么有钱人——史蒂夫问他要不要先回老家看看，他说想等他先适应一下，如果能稍微恢复了一点记忆后再去见父母就更好了。说穿了，巴基现在的心情仍然是不安中带着忐忑。  
那他为什么会居住在这么一座看起来完全超出他经济承受范围之内的房子里？  
史蒂夫说他有个爱人——那么难道是他爱人也住这里？  
可是一路上，史蒂夫对他那个爱人始终绝口不提，巴基有意无意的几次问起，都被带过了话题，于是他也就聪明的不再多问了。  
看来，他那个爱人要么是史蒂夫并不喜欢，因此不想多提。要么就是身份特殊——联想到洛基说他天生长着张适合勾引女人的小白脸，他不会真的被哪个风流贵妇给偷偷养在外面当情人吧？  
不过哪个贵妇会这么大手笔，买个这么大的房子给他？

巴基在客厅里绕了一圈后，上了楼梯。他自然而然的推开了主卧的门——然后被那张华丽的双人床吓了一跳。  
床上摆着两个枕头，却只有一床被子。  
他果然在和人同居？  
然而很快他就发现了不对，为什么床头柜上，摆放着他和史蒂夫两个人的照片？谁会把朋友的照片摆在自己卧室的床头柜上？  
衣柜里挂得整整齐齐的全是男装，整个屋子里也并无任何女士用品，但整间房子里就是充满了同居的意味。  
和他一起居住在这屋子里的人到底是谁。

脚步声从身后传来，巴基回过头，疑惑的看着史蒂夫：“我……是一个人住在这里吗，史蒂夫？”  
史蒂夫没有立刻回答，他看了巴基一会儿，开口说：“不，你和我一起住。”  
巴基呆住了，半晌，他迟疑着问道：“我和你合租？”随即他想到，以史蒂夫的身家，怎么还可能需要和别人合租？他半张着嘴，不可思议的说：“难道……这房子的主人是你，我借助在这里？”  
史蒂夫摇摇头：“这房子是你的，巴基。”  
“别开玩笑了，我像是买得起这样的房子的人吗？”巴基脱口而出，他根本就不相信。  
“房子是我们两个人的。”史蒂夫说，“我只能告诉你这么多，因为你还什么都没想起来。”  
巴基脑子里变得更混乱了，什么意思？他和史蒂夫合伙买房？这太超出他的认知了——就算是再好的朋友，也不至于好到这个地步吧？住在一起，睡在一起，把对方的相片摆在床头柜上，连睡衣看起来都是一模一样的款式。  
“你先休息一下，我把我的一些个人物品拿到隔壁房间去。”史蒂夫轻声说，“别想太多，巴基。”  
他打开衣柜，将自己的衣服拿出来——那至少占了一半衣柜的数量吧，巴基眼睁睁看着他拿走了外套，衬衫，长裤，甚至内裤，袜子……最后史蒂夫朝他笑了笑，消失在了房间门口。  
巴基呆坐在床边，即使记忆缺失，他也感觉到了不对劲。  
普通朋友会这么亲密吗？亲密到几乎侵入到对方的私人空间，甚至共用一个衣柜，这太私密了。  
超出了他的认知范围。

休息了两天后，史蒂夫带他去见了娜塔莎。在打开门的那一瞬间，娜塔莎一下子捂住了嘴。  
“巴基！”她大叫了一声，“你回来了！你去了哪里？！”  
巴基呆愣着，史蒂夫在一旁解释：“他在伦敦遇到了意外，失去了记忆，什么也想不起来。”  
娜塔莎呆住了，她盯着巴基半晌，嘴唇有些颤抖：“你……受伤了？”  
巴基迟疑着点了点头，不知为什么，这个美艳的红发女郎给他一种莫名的好感。史蒂夫说娜塔莎是他最好的朋友，他相信了。  
娜塔莎平复了一下情绪，把巴基和史蒂夫迎进了房子。史蒂夫稍微坐了一下，就借口有事先离开一下，留下巴基和娜塔莎。  
巴基知道这是史蒂夫想让他和娜塔莎单独聊聊，他心里有些感激。  
娜塔莎跟他说起了他们是如何认识的，说起了他当记者时候的那些事，包括他喜欢写的那些贵妇人间的风流韵事，巴基不由得出声打断了她：“等等，你说我……喜欢参加各种舞会，结识那些上流社会的贵妇？”  
娜塔莎点点头：“不错，你很擅长讨女人欢心，也很会写那些香艳的风流故事。你的专栏文章总是有很多人捧场，我认识你的时候，你就是个风流的小混蛋了。”  
巴基犹豫了一下，终于提出了他这两天以来一直埋藏在心底的疑问：“我……是不是有个爱人？”  
娜塔莎顿住了，她看着巴基，目光中露出疑惑：“罗杰斯……什么也没对你说吗？”  
巴基摇摇头：“他不肯多说，我想……是不是因为我那个爱人，身份有些特殊？”  
娜塔莎的眼睛眯了起来，她打量着巴基：“你很敏锐啊，巴恩斯。”  
果然，巴基心里想，他那个神秘的爱人，搞不好真的是某个风流贵妇——娜塔莎不也说他喜欢结识那些上流社会的贵妇吗？  
“难怪史蒂夫不肯告诉我……”巴基喃喃的说，“他也觉得难以启齿吧？”  
被有钱的风流寡妇包养在外当情人，的确不是件什么体面的事情。  
“毕竟你还没有恢复记忆，他怕你接受不了，也很正常。”娜塔莎安慰他说，“你觉得能够接受吗？你爱人的身份？”  
巴基苦笑了一下：“我都变成这样了，难道还会介意她的身份吗？只要她愿意回到我身边，还爱着我，我……”  
“什么？她？”娜塔莎吃惊的出声打断他，“你在说什么？哪个她？”  
这次轮到巴基吃惊了：“难道不是在说我那个爱人吗？我以为她是某个上流社会的贵妇……”  
“你有点想多了吧，巴恩斯。”娜塔莎不由得翻了个白眼，“如果真有这种事，那我早就包养你了，还轮得到别的什么上流社会贵妇？我们都认识多少年了。”  
“那为什么你和史蒂夫都不肯告诉我，我的爱人到底是谁呢？”巴基忍不住追问，“我不会去打扰她的……如果你们是怕我做出什么不妥当的事的话，我保证，我只是想知道那是谁而已。”  
谁会不好奇自己的爱人呢？哪怕他已经完全失去那段记忆了。就算只能远远的躲在一边，偷偷看一眼对方长什么模样，是什么人，那也满足了。  
“因为你的爱人确实身份十分特殊。”娜塔莎告诉他，“除非你自己想起来了，否则我和罗杰斯都不会主动告诉你的。”  
巴基没有说话了。  
“而且你的爱人确实很爱你。”娜塔莎叹了口气，“我也希望你能早点儿想起来，巴基。”

认识了娜塔莎之后，巴基感觉好多了，他每隔几天就去找她，和她聊天。对此，史蒂夫似乎也很高兴。  
“怎么样？”一天他回到家里后，史蒂夫问他，“今天感觉还好吗，巴基？”  
巴基耸耸肩：“娜塔莎建议我再去给报社投稿，重新回我的老本行。但我完全不知道我有什么可写的。”  
“不用着急。”史蒂夫温和的说，“慢慢来，你还什么都没想起来呢，巴基。”  
“我有时候在想，我的爱人到底是谁呢？”巴基若有所思的看着史蒂夫，注意到他正在脱外套的手微微颤了一下，“是不是出身尊贵，所以我根本配不上？不然为什么不论是你还是娜塔莎，都不肯告诉我呢？”  
“你就这么在意你那个爱人吗，巴基？”史蒂夫转身看着他。  
巴基怔怔的注视着他，片刻，低下头：“因为娜塔莎说我们很相爱……我不明白，既然我们都深爱对方，为什么我失踪这么久，对方却不来找我呢？”  
坚持苦苦找了我一年的人是你，带我回家的人是你，一直照顾着我的人也是你……如果我真的有那么一个爱人，那也未免太失职了吧？  
这些是巴基没有对史蒂夫说出口的话。  
他那个所谓的爱人，如果能有史蒂夫对他一半那么好，那巴基也会觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人了。  
史蒂夫看着他，欲言又止，巴基强打起精神，对着史蒂夫笑着说：“对了，你有喜欢的人吗，史蒂夫？”  
他知道史蒂夫还没有结婚，但也从未听他提起过有没有喜欢的人。巴基直觉史蒂夫应该很受欢迎，毕竟他那么英俊，又富有。  
果然，史蒂夫回答说：“我有。”  
“是什么样的人？”巴基露出个好奇的笑容，“她一定很漂亮吧？不，你不会以貌取人，她一定是个心地善良，品格高洁的女士。”  
史蒂夫没有回答，他凝视着巴基，片刻，露出个浅浅的微笑：“是个集聚了世间所有的美好，我深爱的人。”  
巴基呆呆的看着他，史蒂夫的目光那么温柔，他本来就生得俊美，在暖黄色的灯光下，那双眸子仿佛深海一样，不知蕴含着多少深情，被他那么凝视着，巴基只觉得自己心跳的飞快，整张脸也以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。  
他迅速低下了头，心还在砰砰直跳，脑子里只有一个念头——能被史蒂夫这样深爱着的那个人，多幸福啊。  
在他看来，史蒂夫已经是这世界上最美好的人了。

自从那个晚上以后，巴基觉得自己面对着史蒂夫便开始有些不自然起来。也许史蒂夫并不是故意的，他只是单纯的出于友谊而一直无微不至的照顾着巴基，但巴基却无法不多想——史蒂夫实在是对他好的有些过分了，他不但替巴基预约了医生帮助他复健，还承担起了所有的费用。  
这让巴基觉得自己跟个废人似的。  
在一次和史蒂夫的朋友山姆一起吃饭时，巴基很快就和山姆打成一片，有时候山姆也会上门蹭饭，然后在一次饭后闲聊中，山姆无意中说起，这房子是他和史蒂夫当年一起去看的。  
“史蒂夫非常喜欢这座房子。”山姆告诉巴基，“他只看了一次就拍板了，当场就交款买了下来。”  
什么？巴基一愣，这房子是史蒂夫买的？  
那为什么……史蒂夫却告诉他，这是他们两个人的房子？他还以为是自己拿出所有积蓄，和史蒂夫合买的？  
那他为什么会住在史蒂夫的房子里？而山姆看起来也并不对此表示奇怪，仿佛他住在这里是理所当然的事。  
巴基的心头疑惑越来越深……他住在史蒂夫给他买的房子里，他们曾经共住一个房间，甚至同床共枕。他们的衣物都放在一起，床头柜上还摆着各自的照片……这一切都太奇怪了，太奇怪了。

渐渐的，他开始留意史蒂夫的一举一动，他发现史蒂夫经常会在以为他没发现的时候，用那种炽热的眼神偷偷的凝视着他。还有动不动就对他露出那种不自觉的宠溺的笑容。  
一切的疑点似乎都有了解释的方向，答案呼之欲出，但巴基仍然不敢确信。  
因为史蒂夫什么也不肯说。  
况且巴基也不敢相信……史蒂夫在他眼里太完美了，他觉得自己的猜测太疯狂。  
直到有一天，当他独自在家时，有人敲响了门。  
巴基走过去打开门，门外是一位陌生的老年绅士。  
“您好。”巴基略微有些疑惑，“请问……”  
“你好，巴恩斯先生。”对方摘下了帽子，一双和史蒂夫极为相似的眼睛望着巴基，“不请我进去坐坐吗？”  
巴基将他请了进去，他从老人那和史蒂夫有八分相似的身形和轮廓，判断出这一定就是史蒂夫的爷爷了。史蒂夫不止一次的提到过他的爷爷，这世界上他唯一的亲人，因此巴基也对这位老绅士非常尊敬。

罗杰斯老爷走近客厅，将帽子放在一旁的扶手上，拐杖也放在一旁。他环顾四周，直到巴基给他端了一杯咖啡过来，他才转过头来。  
“史蒂夫还没有回来。”巴基有些局促，“我是他的朋友……”  
罗杰斯老爷朝他挑起眉：“巴恩斯先生，这又是你的什么新把戏？”  
“什么？”巴基一愣，“抱歉，我不是很明白……”  
“你已经不止一次的在我面前耍花样了，巴恩斯。”罗杰斯老爷打断了他，“只有我那个愚蠢的，被爱情冲昏了头的孙子，才会一次又一次被你骗得晕头转向。不过算了，我也管不了史蒂夫，他一意孤行，非你不可——我只是想和你好好谈谈，巴恩斯。”  
巴基楞楞的，这番话给他的冲击力太大了，以至于他原本要说的“我失去之前的记忆了”都被吞了回去。  
他和史蒂夫之间的关系……难道真如罗杰斯老爷所说，不那么简单？  
“您想和我谈什么，罗杰斯先生？”巴基谨慎的开口了，他决定先不告诉对方自己失忆了的事情。  
“当然是关于你和史蒂夫的事。”罗杰斯老爷有些不耐烦，这个巴恩斯不知道搞什么鬼，失踪了近一年，害得史蒂夫也跟发了疯一样，动不动往伦敦跑，只为了去找他。现在人也找回来了，他想知道巴恩斯到底想干什么？搞那么多花样，是打算从他孙子身上得到些什么？“我不知道你到底在打些什么主意，但是我警告你，不要仗着史蒂夫喜欢你，就得寸进尺。你既然跟着他回来了，以后就安分一点，别再耍那么多花样，否则就算他再护着你，我也有的是办法对付你。”  
巴基还没来得及说话，门口突然传来了钥匙开门的声音，随即是史蒂夫急匆匆奔进来的脚步。  
他一眼看到了罗杰斯老爷，下意识的立刻挡在了巴基面前：“您怎么来了，爷爷？”  
罗杰斯老爷冷冷的哼了一声：“怎么，害怕我对你的小情人做什么吗？放心，我不会动他，只是警告他以后安分一点罢了。”  
史蒂夫在听到“小情人”三个字时，脸色立刻就变了，他有些生气的开口：“爷爷，我不是和您说过，巴基不是你想象中的那种人吗？更何况，他现在什么也不记得……”  
巴基突然拉住了他的袖子，打断了他的话。  
“罗杰斯先生的意思我已经很明白了，给我的忠告我也收下了。”巴基彬彬有礼的对罗杰斯老爷说，“我不会做出让史蒂夫失望的事情的，请您放心。”

罗杰斯老爷离开后，屋子里突然陷入一片寂静。  
史蒂夫背对着巴基，他几乎不敢转过身来，还是巴基先走到他面前，叫了他一声：“嘿，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫半低着头，躲避着巴基的目光：“抱歉，我不知道爷爷会突然过来……”  
“看着我，史蒂夫。”巴基对他说，“所以说你爷爷说的都是真的？我是你的……情人？”  
史蒂夫满脸通红：“我知道你可能接受不了……巴基，我希望你别放在心上，我们还是继续保持朋友关系就好……”  
“听着，史蒂夫，”巴基再次打断了他，“我只想确认一点，你就是我那个所谓的神秘爱人，对吗？”  
史蒂夫半晌没有说话，最后点了点头。他的神情近乎绝望，他想着巴基大概要接受不了，毕竟男人和男人，实在是有些惊世骇俗……而且巴基一直以为自己的那个爱人是个女人。  
然而他做梦也没想到，巴基竟然走过来，给了他一个拥抱。

“史蒂夫，”他轻声说，“为什么要对我抱歉？”  
史蒂夫低着头，嘟哝了一句：“你会觉得恶心吗，巴基？”  
“觉得恶心？谁？你，还是我？”巴基无奈的叹口气，“史蒂夫，你这笨蛋，我怎么可能会觉得恶心呢？哪怕我不知道我们过去之间的关系，我也觉得你是这世界上最完美的人。”  
“我一点儿也不完美。”史蒂夫低声说，“我每天都在害怕，在找到你之前，我怕你再也回不来了。找到你之后，我害怕你不会再爱上我了，害怕你会离开我，喜欢上别的姑娘……”  
“看看你，史蒂夫。”巴基轻声说，“你那么英俊，富有，简直是全世界所有姑娘们心目中的完美情人。而你看看我，我失去了记忆，脑子变得一团糟，一只胳膊也不好使了，你竟然还在害怕我会离开你？”  
“不，巴基！”史蒂夫立刻出声反驳，“你是最好的。”  
“嗯哼，”巴基耸耸肩，“那么罗杰斯先生，你觉得这个最好的我，还值得你爱吗？”  
他的脸也红了，这么说似乎有些厚脸皮……但他立刻就被扯入了一个坚实有力的怀抱。  
“当然……”史蒂夫的声音颤抖着在他耳边响起，“你永远都值得我去爱，巴基。”

巴基倒在了床上。  
他和史蒂夫在客厅里吻得天昏地暗，在史蒂夫那句表白话音刚落的一瞬间，他就被吻住了。史蒂夫的舌头使劲儿捅进巴基嘴里，像是要把他的舌头吸出来似的。这个吻是那么的饥渴，对于他们两个人来说都是——巴基原本还以为他们会稍微矜持一下的。  
但是不，显然他们都有些迫不及待。巴基想，大概在他心里，也一直在渴望着这个吻。当他开始怀疑史蒂夫和他之间的关系的时候，他就在隐隐的期待着这一切的发生了。  
他怎么可能不爱上史蒂夫呢？  
根本就不需要任何理由，哪怕他失去了过去的记忆，似乎爱上史蒂夫是他的本能，刻在了他的骨子里，就算他忘记所有，也不会忘记的本能。  
随着这个吻的愈发激烈，史蒂夫不断的抚摸着他，在他身上摩挲，巴基明显的感觉到史蒂夫硬了，当然他也是——显然他们都不满足于仅止于一个吻而已，史蒂夫突然把他抱了起来，巴基发出一声短促的惊呼，史蒂夫健壮的胳膊稳稳的托着他的屁股，巴基的腿盘在了史蒂夫的腰后，胳膊搂住史蒂夫的脖子，然后他们就维持着这样的姿势上了楼。  
巴基几乎是被扔在了床上。  
他还没来得及调整一下姿势，史蒂夫就压了上来，他们彼此手忙脚乱的拉扯着对方的衣服，巴基身上那件可怜的丝绸衬衫瞬间纽扣四飞，当然史蒂夫也好不到哪儿去，他的裤子被巴基扒拉了下来，两人气喘吁吁的互相亲吻抚摸着，史蒂夫的手指摸索着，探向了巴基的身后。  
空气中充满了燥热，黏糊糊的湿吻声伴随着低低的呻吟，显得这个房间里充满了淫糜的气息。  
史蒂夫把他压在床上，就那样从后面深深的贯穿了他。有点疼，但更多的却是被充实的满足感。在剧烈喘息的间隙里，巴基的脸被扳了过去，滚烫的唇贴了上来，史蒂夫急切而略显粗暴的吻着他，一边和他唇舌纠缠，一边狠狠的顶弄他。  
“呜……”巴基发出细碎的呜咽声，整个人被撞击得不停向前，巨大的肉棒在他雪白的臀间不断进出着，发出“啪啪啪”淫靡的撞击声。疼痛感渐渐消失，取而代之的是一股难以言喻的快感。  
巴基无法控制的呻吟出声：“啊……慢，慢一点……”  
“嗯？”略带调笑的声音在他耳边响起，史蒂夫喘息着，含住了他的耳垂，声音模糊不清，“受不住了？这才刚开始呢，宝贝儿。”  
他着迷的盯着身下这具被他干得肌肤都变成了浅粉色的漂亮身体，那泛着水光的眼角，如玫瑰花一般嫣红的嘴唇，看的他欲火翻腾，情不自禁的低头咬住了那微微吐出的小半截舌尖，一挺胯，更加用力的操了进去。

“啊……”巴基发出了无法掩饰的长长一声呻吟，他的身体发热，脑袋如同被熨烫了一样，已经停止了思考。体内的血液在沸腾，贪得无厌般的还想索取更多，他突然反手搂住了背后男人的脖子，将他用力往下一拉，然后将嘴唇贴在了那炙热的皮肤上，先是伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐了一番，然后一口叼住，用力的吮吸啃咬起来。  
他听到史蒂夫倒抽了一口气，然后发出了一声低喘。  
“噢……好爽……”  
陶醉般的呻吟了一声后，史蒂夫一把扣紧了他的腰，疯狂的抽插起来。巴基一阵头晕目眩，他感受到了无以伦比的快感，随着史蒂夫一个深深的贯穿，他颤抖着射了出来。  
高潮过后的身体格外敏感，巴基不住的喘息着，一丝力气也没有，只能任由史蒂夫将他抱起，跨坐在自己腰上，自下而上的顶弄他。他像骑马一样被顶得上下颠簸，史蒂夫饶有兴致的玩弄着他的乳头，抬头咬住他的颈脖，然后顺着他的锁骨，一路吮吻啃咬下来，好几次被他咬出了血，弄得腰腹间青紫一片。  
“嗯……我不行了……史蒂夫……”巴基小声的喘息着，身子软绵绵的，被史蒂夫顶得东倒西歪。  
“抱歉，我有些太过了。”史蒂夫一边喘息一边咬着他的耳垂，“不过我真的忍不住，一年没有碰你了……巴基……”  
他变换着角度，再一次深深的顶了进去。  
“舒服吗？巴基……”  
“啊……”巴基的脚指头都蜷缩了起来，真的……太舒服了……他不由自主的紧紧夹住了史蒂夫的腰，然后任由史蒂夫再一次把他拉上了欲望的高峰。  
夜……还很长……

一夜纵欲的代价，是第二天爬都爬不起床，巴基睁开眼的时候，只觉得全身上下似乎都被碾压过一般，腰都快要断了。  
史蒂夫睡在他身旁，胳膊垫在他的脑后，头发乱七八糟的翘着，呼吸均匀，显然睡得正香。  
一向生活规律，习惯于早起的史蒂夫，竟然也放任自己呼呼大睡，巴基忍不住凑过去，在他嘴唇上亲了一下。  
史蒂夫咕哝了一句，然后将他往怀里搂得更紧了几分。  
巴基着迷的盯着史蒂夫的睡颜，直到现在他还觉得有些不可思议，这么完美的男人竟然是他的情人，而且还对他用情那么深，那么专一。  
那金色的长睫毛微微颤动了几下，史蒂夫终于也睁开了眼，蔚蓝色的眸子迷迷糊糊的看过来。  
“巴基，”他脸上不自觉的露出个微笑，“早。”  
“早，”巴基也朝他笑起来，他知道总有一天，他会想起过去的一切，会想起他和史蒂夫是怎样相遇，怎样相爱。  
属于他们的一生，还那么长，此后漫长的几十年，他们都将携手一起走过，再也不会分开。

完


End file.
